Drift Queen of America
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella has a secret and one phone call will bring her back into that world.The world she so desperately was avoiding after a fatal confrontation.Bella is a street/drift racer.So is her crew.Now she must fight for what's right while keeping everyone alive
1. Chapter 1

The remote control crashed into the coffee table, the gray plastic cracking, as Emmett jumped up. "Jasper!" he cried, facing the Texan. "That's not fair! You cheated!"

The curly blonde haired man looked up from his thick novel, completely buried under Alice as she did her nails on his lap. The southern man glanced at the TV, giving it a golden glare, and then glanced at the burly brother. "I'm not even playing, Emmett."

I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. They were so... family. Siblings annoyed with each other, yet at the same time they'd do anything for them. I had never grown up with siblings, I had never known what it was like to live a life like that. Living with them had given me some insight, but it was nothing compared to what they had.

"You guys are so weird," I giggled out, glancing at Edward as his face cracked into a crooked smile. At least he thought I was funny.

"How did I lose?" Emmett yelled, completely ignoring what I had said. He seemed frustrated beyond belief with the x-box system and started to flick through a manual. "I never lose! Alice!"

"You just don't win," I muttered under my breath to Edward, who chuckled in response. Of course, in doing that, I missed what Alice had told the large man.

"Exactly!" Emmett cried.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't have agreed with me, and felt my phone vibrate. The iPhone had been resting in between my thighs, so I easily slipped it into my hands and read the caller ID.

"Shit," I murmured, knowing I couldn't hit decline. _Hann_ stood out, telling me that it had to have been important. Life or death. He knew not to call me. Edward glanced at me funny, knowing I didn't cuss. Well, I didn't most of the times. Sometimes it just slipped out. Peer pressure, what could I say? I stood quickly, moving towards the back door. "I need to go outside and take this. I'll be back in a minute."

Edward watched me go, an inquisitve look on his face, where the rest of the Cullen's seemed not to care. As soon as the glass door shut behind me, I accepted the call, letting out a small breath.

"Konichiwa, Hann, what's up, bay-beee?" I laughed as I moved towards the treeline at least fifty feet from the house. Once I was near a trunk, I sat down, glancing at the house to see Edward's eyes watching me. He could no doubt hear. Did I honestly expect to keep everything from him forever?

"Bella-san," a soft, husky voice said over the phone. "How are ya, girl?"

"Good, man. What 'bout you?" The light-hearted tone and hearing his voice again reminded me of my home, of the desert, and of the years I had spent there. He was practically my family, and it had been torture to be away for so long.

"Not so good," he admitted quietly, his voice scratchy, as though he had yelled himself hoarse. "Midori's been taken."

My heart stopped. Midori? She was as innocent as the rest of us, but somehow she seemed to be the mother of the group of us. She was kind and would feed us. If we were out past curfew, she'd give us a good lecture, demanding we turn in our car keys until she deemed it fit to return them. She simply couldn't have been taken. If she was, what would happen to the garage? "What do you mean taken? Is it Tiger? Did he take her?"

There was a silence a moment and then Han answered. "Yeah... I have to pick a good racer to get her back. He wants a race."

I smiled suddenly. "And you want me? Count me in, sugar muffin."

"Thank God, girl," he let out a breath of unseen relief. My eyes met Edward's gold in through the window of the house and I glanced away quickly as Hann continued. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Jazz said no, so did Sunstreak. You're my last shot."

"Yeah," I insisted. "I'll be there. When and where? And do you still have my car? I've been out of practice, since, well, you know."

"Yeah, that whole thing with D.K. Um..." he trailed off, as though delivering bad news, but there was a small pause that told me exactly what he was going to say before he said it. "What if I told you that you're racing him?"

How would I feel? The man had torn my heart out, almost literally, and I wanted revenge. Not just revenge, but to show him that he didn't destroy me. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity. "I would be there in a heart beat."

"Good, because you're racing him. And the race is in two months, March fifteenth."

"Where?" I asked. "That's a long time to prepare for this."

He paused once more and I almost thought he hung up on me, but as I checked, it still said he was on the call. "From Phoenix to New York City. It's a rough trip. It has to be done exactly as Tiger says-"

I whistled, cutting him off. Quickly going to my maps, I gaged the distance. "That's, um... that's pretty far, Hann..."

"I can't do this without you, Bella."

"I'll be at the garage by the end of the week. A call will get to you by the time I get in town," I insisted, putting the phone back to my ear and inspecting my nails. It would be useless to do them now if I'd just have to get a whole bunch of hands on things to get into that would chip off the paint. No, the manicure could wait.

"I owe you so much, Bells," Hann sighed in relief, sounding much happier than when he had first answered. "White Rose will be ready."

"Is she okay?" I asked before I could stop myself, worried she might have been damaged or something. He had said he'd been fixing her up, but with Hann that could mean anything from a paint job to a complete new interior.

"She's gorgeous. Best car in the garage."

"I won't miss this for the world, then, Hann," I laughed "I'll see you. Bye, Hann."

"Bye, Bells. Thanks, again."

"Anytime."

As I hung up, I sat there for a moment, trying to come up with some plan to tell the Cullen's so I could leave town. I had already graduated. I could go on trips without Charlie freaking out. Perhaps I could tell the Cullen's my mom was sick. By the small chance they hadn't heard the phone call, it could work. Then again, Alice would have seen something related to her being sick...

I was going to have to just use it anyway. Midori needed me back there. She was practically my sister and I wasn't going to let her die. I pushed open the back door and walked through, my footsteps echoing through the quiet home. It was too quiet, like they had stopped moving, even fake breathing.

Entering the living room, I tried my lie. "I have to go to Phoenix for a few months. My mom's sick, um... I have to leave by the end of the week."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. "You really need to work on lying, Bella."

I shot him a scathing look, "It would have worked if you hadn't have blabbed... I, uh, really do need to leave, though. My best friend's life depends on it. Phoenix needs me back for a few months... So, I thought I'd just tell you before I disappeared-"

"This Midori's life demands you leave your home?" Edward asked coolly, as though he was angry. Crap.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. I can explain."

"Then explain," the copper haired boyfriend of mine snapped. I shook my head, grabbing my car keys from the coffee table, careful not to mess up the broken remote control. Next thing I'd know, Emmett would insist I beat him and demand a rematch.

"I don't have time. She can die if I don't win..." I tried to move towards the front door but Edward was in front of me, his eyes blazing gold. "I have to go-"

"You street race, drift cars. It's illegal, Bella. Why didn't you ever tell me? Tell any of us? Don't you think we deserve to know this?" he demanded. He got all of that out of a phone call?

"Alice," I muttered, sighing. "Of course." She had seen everything. "I can't talk about it right now. I need to pack and hurry-"

"I'm not giving you a choice," Edward said, stepping towards me, and making me fall into a seat on the couch. "Explain what exactly is going on. Why haven't you told us this?"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "I didn't think it mattered. I left it all behind when I moved here. Yes, I street race. I used to street race. I don't anymore... Well, I'm going to soon, but not here. I never planned to get back into it. It's dangerous. I..." I hesitated, figuring I had to be honest if they were going to understand why I was here in the first place. "I used to date this guy, D.K. He was the Drift King, and we were crazy about each other. I challenged him to a race for fun and won on accident. Of course, I was always good at racing, and I would have beat him, but I always let him win because we'd have the funniest fights afterwords where I'd insist he cheat-"

I stopped abruptly and shook my head, staring down at my folded arms. "He tried to kill me because he lost all of his funding from his uncle. I survived, obviously, it wasn't that bad. He joined Tiger's crew and I haven't seen him since I moved here. I haven't had a chance to get him back. So, that's why I really moved to Forks. I had to get away from him, and I didn't even know he was alive until today. I always assumed Tiger got the best of him. No one lives too long in Tiger's crew... So, now Tiger has Midori, a really close friend of mine, and I have to race D.K. In order to get her back. I owe Hann from last time."

"Who is Hann?" Edward asked, not liking the D.K. Detail or the Hann that apprently seemed to be in my life.

I looked Edward square in the eye. "He's like a brother to me. We've been friends for years and years. I can't even remember not knowing him. Can I go, now? I really have to leave."

"It's way to dangerous. I forbid you fro-" Edward began, but I interrupted him quickly.

"You forbid me?" I laughed. "That makes me want to do it more. So, I swear to God, let me leave to pack, or I'm going to have to resort do desperate measures. Jasper will drive me to Phoenix, won't you, Jasper?"

"Sugar, don't drag me into this."

I shot him a look, "Won't you, Jasper?"

He sighed, "Yes. I suppose I would."

I shot Edward a triumphant smirk and he stepped away from me. "I'm going with you."

I didn't protest. I didn't think he'd let me go otherwise, anyway. I made it to my truck in record speed and started it up. In a fluid motion, I shifted into reverse and hit the gas, moving out of the home in one swift movement. I didn't bother saying goodbye to the rest of them. They'd no doubt be coming as well.

My trunk wasn't the best machine to push, in the slightest, so shooting down the Cullen's long and perilous driveway made it whine in protest as I hit sixty. I kept pushing the gas though. I needed to go faster.

"This is so God damn slow!" I groaned.

"And yet you complain about my driving," Edward smirked to himself. My eyes darted to him from the road briefly and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you drive to slow," I explained. "So, yes, I complain about your driving."

"What's normal speed for you?" Edward challenged.

"One twenty," I answered without missing a beat.

Edward's eyes widened and I heard tires behind me. The whole family was coming, I noted, with a glance at the rear view mirror. "Get your car. My truck isn't going to go make it to the desert." Edward nodded and made his way toward the handle to get out of my cab. "Oh, and Edward?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"I'm driving."

He seemed hesitant, but I turned quickly and he tumbled out of the cab. I pulled into Charlie's house and ran through the door. "Hey, Dad! I'm home," I called throwing my keys onto the rack as I moved into the living room, towards the stairs up to my room. "I, uh, need to head to Phoenix for a few months," I added.

He popped his head out of the kitchen, giving me an incredulous look. "What? Why?"

"Midori, one of my best friends down there, she, uh... She got in a car accident and I need to make sure she's okay. One of my other friends say she's in a coma right now... I guess it's pretty serious. I need to go," I concocted, hoping he took the hint.

"Why can't you go later? Does it have to be right now?" Charlie asked.

"She could not make it later," I explained quickly, darting up the stairs. "Sorry for the short notice! I need to go now!" I started to grab my bags and fill them up with clothes and anything else I could grab that I'd no doubt miss.

"Who told you Midori was in a coma?" Charlie shouted up the stairs, following me to my room. He rested by the doorway as I rushed about.

"Hann! He and I were good friends before I came up here. I have to leave in like..." I glanced at my phone seeing it was only six in the evening. I could get down there in... about a day. It would take a little over a day to get there, but I could speed a bit. "Like ten minutes ago," I explained.

I dashed to the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and my shampoo, before putting it in a plastic bag and throwing that into my suitcase. When it was full, I zipped it up and leaned out my window, seeing Edward, but his car wasn't in sight yet. I tossed my suitcase out the window and Charlie cried out.

"Why are you throwing it out the window?"

"I'll pick it up on my way out," I explained. "It's fine. Nothing breakable."

He moved towards the window, but I pushed him away, grabbing my bookbag and filling it with my laptop and a bunch of electronics and things.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. So try not to eat at the diner every night, but don't burn the house down. Call me if you need anything..." I breezed past him, running down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and turned towards him as he followed. "Bye, Dad. I'll see you again, I promise." I hugged him and he shifted in embarrassment.

"This won't be like the last time you went to Phoenix, right? You show up in the hospital with a broken leg because you fell out the window?"

I giggled, "No, I promise it won't be anything like that. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, kiddo."

I saw Edward's car waiting down the street and got into my truck, thinking of some plan to ditch the truck and get into his car. Perhaps I could have them take it and drive it to their house... I wasn't quite sure. As I pulled out of the driveway, Charlie appeared at the door, watching me leave with a slight wave. I returned it, feeling bad for leaving him, yet again. It wasn't like Victoria or anyone was out to get me anymore. He'd be safe.

Edward suddenly appeared in my cab as I made it out of Charlie's eyesight. "Take my car to your house, and I'll take yours?" I asked. He nodded, still obviously worried about his car.

"The keys are in the ignition already." I hit the breaks beside his car and got out quickly.

"I'll take good care of her, Edward," I promised. "I won't go any faster than you did after Port Angeles."

He seemed to remember, but was still worried. I slammed his car door shut and hit the gas, pulling in front of him in seconds. Already at one twenty. Man, he was going to regret this.

I laughed to myself as I hit the barren highway heading south on 101. I met up with Rose's M3, Emmett's Wrangler, and Carlisle's Mercedes at Newton's Sporting Store as I passed dangerously fast. I hit the emergency break, then the gas, and turned the wheel in the opposite direction of the turn I was supposed to take. The car drifted around the corner and I released the break, shooting forward once more. Alice's Porsche and Jasper's Ducatti were ahead of me. I seem to have a full entourage. A guided tour.

I hit the gas and zoomed once more.

We arrived in Phoenix in two days, the gas running on full as it was refilled just miles away. I pulled into Renee's house, getting out. Edward, who had joined me twenty minutes into the journey, tried to get out, but I waved him away. "Wait in the car," I insisted. I twisted the knob, biting my lip as it didn't open. I checked the cactus next to the door, but no key. Not even under the mat. I pulled my sweatshirt off, as it was too hot anyway, and wrapped it around my fist. I punched the glass of the door and opened the door quickly, careful of the shattered glass, and sprinted inside to the alarm. It was, after all, late in the night, so I expected a phone call. Not even seconds after I punched in the code, the phone rang.

"Hello? Ms. Dwyer? We received a signal that the alarm just went off. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. I opened the door to let the dog out and forgot it was on. It won't happen again," I lied, inspecting the pictures on the fridge. No recent updates meaning she wasn't home and hadn't been for some time.

"I need you to tell me the code, safety measures."

I recited per their request the series of numbers that was my drifting license plate. My bother seemed to like the numbers, not realizing exactly how much danger it was. It was my drifting license plate.

"Alright. Thank you," she said. "Have a good night."

"You too," I muttered as I hung up. "Thank God that's over," I muttered. The Cullen's started to enter and I set my backpack down on the counter, moving towards my bedroom to grab my old keys for my car. Upon my return, the Cullen's gave me a strange look.

"You broke into a house," Rosalie said quietly. "And lied to a security guy."

"First off, it was a girl," I told her simply, slipping the key into my pocket. "And secondly, it's not breaking into a house if it's your own. Renee's, but same thing. I still have a bedroom here. I'm welcome here."

I dashed to the kitchen, glancing at them. "We aren't staying here, by the way. Well, we are, but not at the moment. I have to go someplace..." I scrolled through the various photos and scraps of paper until I found Hann's address. Still the same as last time. "Let's roll."

I lightly jogged out of the house before getting into Edward's car. I cared nothing for if they followed or not. Three minutes later, I pulled into a mechanic shop that was built from a warehouse. While he worked on people's cars, he lived and stored my own.

As I honked my horn, I stared at the door, where Hann came out seconds later, gun in hand. "Hey, baby," I smirked. He walked right up to me, leaning on the window. "Can you hook me up with some rims?" My seductive voice made him laugh and he leaned away.

"Darlin', I can hook you up with anything you so desire," he drawled.

"Where's White Rose?" I asked, getting out of Edward's car.

He laughed, leading me to the garage door. "She's sitting here, all ready for you."

I gasped when I saw her. She was pure white and in the center of the front hood, there was a white rose, with red blood dripping off and splashing down the sides and top of the car. I smiled and walked carefully over to her, my fingers stroking against the paint. Hann bit his lip, looking for my approval. "She's in nice condition."

"All my cars are in nice condition," he remarked. "I fixed up the paint and waxed her for you. She'll shine for years with this."

"Babe, I know that they are..." I pulled my key from my pocket and unlocked her. As I sat in the soft, cushioned front, I let out a sigh. "Oh, this is good."

"You're welcome," Hann said, laughing slightly.

I smiled. "Thanks, Hann. Oh, and baby, my friends are coming." I looked up at the sound of tires squealing. "That's them."

Alice pulled in first, parking the yellow Turbo 911 next to Edward's silver Volvo. As Edward got out of her car, he inspected his Volvo, looking for any scratches.

"White Rose never scratches anything on purpose," Hann laughed. "Unless you seriously pissed her off."

Edward glanced at him, offering a hand. "I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

Hann smiled, not offering his own hand, but a nod. "So you're the one taking care of my baby girl...?" He glanced at me then, raising an eyebrow. "Is he good to you?"

"I'm bad for him," I winked. "Enough, though, Hann-san. This is Edward, and Alice, his sister. When they get here..." I glanced down the road, not seeing them. "Emmett's the big guy driving the jeep, Jasper the guy with the Ducatti, and Carlisle has the Mercedes. Rose is a bombshell with an M3 and Esme's a hot mama." I figured he'd figure it out.

"And they look lost," Hann remarked, glancing around at them. "You sure they're your crew?"

"More friends," I answered.

Edward was inspecting all the cars parked throughout the garage. He touched the waxy hood and I let out a cry. "Woah! No, you do not touch my car!" I grabbed his arm, jerking it away from the white hood. "You better not have-" I leaned over the hood, praying he hadn't messed up the wax. "You're lucky," I admitted, leaning away.

Hann set his gun down in a tool box, sitting on the hood of his own car. The Viper, as he called it, was dark green with a viper hood and snake eyes for the headlights. The sides were scaled out. It was sexy as hell. Edward eyed the gun, but I pulled my own from my back pocket, that I had also grabbed in my bedroom at Renee's. "Alright, let's get down to business. I have things to discuss." I set the gun on the windshield wipers and gently sat on my hood, careful not to smear the wax.

"The crew's coming," Hann informed me, setting his phone in the tool box as well.

I smiled, excited to see them all again. "I can't wait. That's why its so empty in here."

I heard the rush of tires and the zooming of the speed as four cars pulled into the garage. The first was yellow and had a sun painted on the hood. As soon as it stopped, Sunstreaker got out and grinned. "White Rose, my, baby, looking hot... Good to see you."

"You too, Sunstreak," I whispered seductively as he walked past me, giving me a tight and almost inappropriate hug. He had golden hair that was short and straight. His tan skin reminded me of the Arizona sand. His height was taller than Emmett's and he was just as muscular.

The second car was magenta in color and had a pansy on the front. "Bellapop!" Violet shouted, running out of her car and into my arms.

"Vi, Vi!" I laughed. "Nice to see you. You've grown your hair out."

Her bright purple hair was longer and down to the middle of her back. She was pale as I was, but was as outgoing as I wanted to be. Her Alice-height made up for her curvy, slutty clothes. She looked like a fourteen year old, and wasn't much older than that, being sixteen.

"Yeah, I love it longer."

"Me too," I said as the third car entered. It was silver and there were black music notes cascading through the back.

"Jazzy, baby!" I shouted, running to the side. "How's my bro?"

Jazz's jet black hair and bright green eyes smiled at me. "Bells. Nice. I didn't know you were coming."

I smirked, "When am I not coming?"

As he laughed and got out of the car, he gave me a hug, ruffling my hair even though I tried to escape his grip. I laughed, though, giving him a good shove. We were interrupted by the entrance of a fourth car, black fading to black in color. I knew this car all too well and didn't intend to see it again for two months.

"D.K.," I nodded formally, standing straight and holding my ground. He looked better than when I had last seen him with his golden tan, surfer blonde hair that was cut too short to run one's fingers through. He was quite hot, and he looked me over, despite Edward's growling.

"White Rose," D.K. smiled. "Why are you here, Bella?"

I glared at him. "Why do you think? You have Midori, you bastard."

He looked taken aback, but started to laugh a second later, "Oh, dear! That's right!"

I growled and took a step forward. Alice grabbed my arm to keep me from moving. I spotted Sunstreak grab Hann's arm as he prepared to beat the blonde God bloody.

"So, you'll be racing me?" D.K. Smiled, flashing his too white teeth. "What a pleasure."

I smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. I haven't had a good excuse to race you since you lost our last one."

D.K. glared at me, his jovial mood instantly gone. "That's not very nice, Belly."

I glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that, D.K. You lost that right when you shot at me."

"Shot her?" Edward demanded, but he went ignored as D.K. Rolled his eyes.

"And poor little Miko took that bullet for you that one time, remember? So brave of him." His smirk turned deadly. "I think he had a think for you."

"Oh, shut the hell up," I snapped. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, leaning against his car, as he inspected his watch. "To see if Hann made up his mind about who was racing me." His gaze traveled to the Asian man before looking at me. "I suppose he could have chosen someone worse."

"Well, it's obviously me. Get the hell away from here," I snapped, crossing my arms as he looked me over once more.

"Not going to happen anytime soon." He walked towards me and touched my face, his warm hands caressing my cheek. Alice let go of me and I looked the other way, his hand falling.

"D.K. Leave. Now!" I muttered as he got closer, his minty breath fanning across my face.

"You want me here," D.K. Murmured and I gave a small grimace as he took a step towards me, his voice getting lower as he murmured, "You love it when I do this."

I took a step back. "I'm with someone." That was a good excuse, I supposed.

He didn't seem perturbed, though, as he smirked. "Oh, such a shame. You were pretty good." I shot him a glare, meeting his bright and mischievous eyes. He wasn't going to shut up. "How's D?"

"I'm looking at him," I snapped. "Looks like shit to me, but, well, I guess that's what a few years does to someone."

"That wasn't who I was talking about, baby girl," he smirked. I lowered my eyes from him and glanced at the car.

"He's fine. I haven't heard from him since I left. Renee took him from me. You know that."

"She took him from you?" D.K. Laughed, seeming to find this amusing. "I know that's a lie. Why would sh e take our-"

"She didn't think I could do it," I interrupted quickly. "With you gone off to murder people and have fun with whores, I was sort of on my own. So, she took him."

He didn't seem amused any longer and grabbed his gun from his belt. I made a go for mine, but he already had it pointed at me. I froze, my fingers slipping from the cool metal in the windshield. I let out a breath and he shot me a glare.

"Stop lying and tell me where our son is. Where is Derek? He can't be gone from Mommy for too long, right, Mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

I grimaced, dropping my gaze. "He really is with my mom... She took him, I told you. She said he can take better care of him than you and your whore could have."

"My whore? I don't have a whore. I've only been with you," he insisted. His gun didn't waver, though.

"Now, that's a lie," I snapped. "You were with that Mexican chick, Gabriella, last week. I have sources, too."

D.K. looked at me. "You were sadly mistaken. I only ever loved you."

I diverted my eyes and looked at Edward, who was looking at me with so much hurt in his eyes, it hurt to look at him. I glanced away from him and back to D.K. "And did you really love me or was that one of your plots to get your uncle's money?"

"When we race, I want Derek there," he stated.

White hot anger welled up in me and I stepped forward, his gun hitting my neck. I stared him levely in the eyes. "You'll never see Derek again for what you did."

"Bella-"

I gave the man a good hard glare and he didn't waver. "I want you to lower your gun. When you do that, I'll consider letting you see him again. If you want to talk to him again, you're going to back out of here and never see me again until the race. And if you want to contact me, it's through text only. I don't want to hear your voice unless you're on the brink of death and need to get a hold of someone." He lowered the gun immediately and I swallowed as he put it in his jeans.

"I'll leave, but he better be there," he stated.

"He lives with me so he stays with me," I hissed, squashing any ideas he got about taking Derek from me if he could.

"He doesn't live with you, though, does he, baby?" he smiled. "Besides, I still get visitation rights."

My guard faltered for a moment and he saw my pained expression. My hand automatically went to the scar on my stomach, where everything had changed. "He's my son, Damon. He's my son first. You left us. Remember that."

"And you left him."

I glanced up sharply, blinking back the tears as he moved towards his car, his back never turning as he watched me. "I didn't have a choice. Charlie didn't know about him... Charlie never knew about him or you... Renee kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere to go-"

"There's always a choice-"

"What choice?" I demanded. "Do you see a choice there? I certainly don't."

"Tell your father," he snapped. "Would it have been so hard?"

"And what? Tell him what life I lived here? He's a cop. He wouldn't let me live in his house for a single second if he knew. I couldn't..." I faltered, shaking my head. "I told you I didn't want to see you again."

He slammed his car door shut as he got in and he rolled out, loud music vibrating as he turned up the bass on his car. I hugged my arms to me and pushed past the crowd quickly, careful not to look at any of the two Cullen's. The bathroom was close by, the door shut behind me and I sank down on the floor, not caring it was dirty. Not caring it was a boys bathroom. I hugged my arms around myself and the tears fell from my eyes. Only the crew, my mother and Phil, and the hospital staff knew I had a baby. It wasn't such a big deal at the time, but now... I was eighteen. I was almost nineteen. I couldn't just... abandon him anymore.

A soft knock on the door and then Violet was stepping through, shutting the door behind her. Her purple hair only calmed me slightly. "He never knew, huh?"

I shook my head, wiping my tears. "I never told any of them... I mean, I didn't think I needed to. I never thought I'd ever come back... For all I knew, I was wanted dead on sight.

"Gee," Violet laughed. "Thanks for telling us you weren't coming back."

"That's not what I meant!" I laughed weakly. "You know what I mean. I didn't want to … to be that girl that got all her friends hurt by telling them something they couldn't know. I didn't want them to think bad about me. I thought that I could get away with it, just for a little while. I knew I'd eventually have to get Derek back, but I didn't think my mom would let me have him... and-"

She nodded, cutting me off. "I know."

I stayed like that for a minute, my arms around myself as I sat there, staring up at her. "Derek. I can't bring him into this world," I whispered pleadingly. "I can't get him to race like his parents did. Vi, I just can't."

"Shh, it will be alright."

I shook my head. "No, it won't." She didn't say anything for a while. Eventually my tears ran out and I looked in the mirror. "God, I'm a mess."

She helped me get my messed up make-up off and declared me presentable before I moved out of the bathroom. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, but just looking at my car made me feel better. I could feel everyone's gaze on me. A quick glance at where D.K. Had disappeared to told me that the rest of the Cullen's had arrived.

I dug around for my cell and then pause. She wouldn't answer, if she knew I was in Phoenix. "Hann, can I see your cell for a moment?"

"Sure," he shrugged, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, dialing the numbers from my own phone. I didn't memorize any numbers. Just area codes. "Mom?" I asked as the dial tone ended and there was silence on the other end.

"Bella, you better have a pretty good reason that you just left Forks without another word," she began.

"I... I, uh, can explain," I winced. "I, uh... Midori's gone missing and I have to find her. D.K. Demands to see Derek and well... I can't deny that. Besides, I'm eighteen, so you can't keep him from me. I can legally take you to court for him-"

"You're not helping find that whore," my mother shouted on her end. I winced, pulling the phone away from me. "So, this conversation has nothing to talk about-"

"I want Derek back," I snapped. "And she's not a whore. Midori's probably the least of a whore out of all of us... So, you give me Derek back-"

"He's not some toy you can pass around, Bella. He is your child. You care for him. You love him. You show him how to grow up. Not that you would know anything about that," she added. "And you're hardly a role model he needs."

I groaned, moving away from the garage and towards the sidewalk. "Look. I have to see D.K. In two months. Remember him? The father of my child that gets rights to see Derek. So-"

"And he left you," she replied. "He left you and then you left, so I have him. You don't get that baby unless it's deemed by the court."

"Actually, you kicked me out and took him from me," I reasoned. "So, actually, I do get my child. It's illegal to keep him." I wanted to scream in frustration but knew it wouldn't help. Besides, I needed to be the bigger person. She obviously couldn't stop screaming and yelling.

"I'm allowed to have my child. Where are you?"

"Santa Fe," she answered sharply. "We started to head back as soon as we got word you were getting back into your drugged up life."

"I don't do drugs," I answered back just as quickly as she was to accuse me. "I don't drink or smoke or do anything-"

"You just get pregnant with some gang you hang out with-"

"They aren't a gang!" I insisted. "We drive cars to make money. It's just like what you see on tv. It's not a gang."

"And how do they get the money?" she demanded.

"By pooling it in," I answered immediately. "We all contribute towards the prize. We do have real jobs outside of work. I'm going to meet you in Santa Fe. Stay where you are."

"You will do no such-"

"Where are you?" I cut her off. "What hotel?"

She muttered the address angrily and then I hung up, handing Hann his phone back. "I have to go to Sante Fe for a few hours. I'll be back in a day tops. When I do get back, we'll start to ride the track, see what I need to brush up on. We're going to get Midori back."

"I understand," Hann nodded, giving me a small smile. I hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would, baby. Love you."

I got into White Rose and pressed a garage door button, reaching out the window to grab my gun, and then hit the gas, not even giving any of the Cullen's a look. I had nothing to say to them. They had already heard enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

I arrived at Santa Fe and texted my mom for her location.

She called back instead.

"Bella, you are not getting Derek."

I sighed, frustrated. "He's my son. Where. Are. You?"

There was some arguing with Phil and finally I got an answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Renee just doesn't want to give up Derek. We're at Texas Grille."

"Thanks, Phil," I said sincerely. I hit the gas and heard him sigh.

"You're back to racing?"

"Listen. You can't tell Renee this. Cool?" I asked, putting it on speaker as I set it down and hit the brakes at a red light.

"Yeah, sure."

"A'ight. Midori's been taken by Tiger. I have to race D.K. in order to get her back. If I lose, they keep her, if I win, they give her back. I have two months until the race, so I'm racing for her. I'm the last chance Hann has left."

There was silence and then Phil sighed. "Just don't get hooked again like you did last time."

"You don't get hooked, Phil. You get inspired. It's a way of life. It's my life."

He sighed again. "Alright, just don't get hooked on drugs again, please."

I smiled. "Don't worry, Phil. I'm not like that anymore."

"You better not be. We'll see you when?"

"Right now," I laughed as I sped into the parking lot of Texas grille. I locked my car and stormed into the place. I looked at the receptionist and she looked scared.

"Where's the Dwyer party?" I asked, politely.

She pointed to Phil, who was looking at me, but Renee couldn't see me yet.

I walked up behind my mom and grabbed my child out of her arms. "Don't you ever say I can't have my child again, Mom. He's my responsibility." I looked and Phil and smiled. "Hey, Phil."

"Hi, Bella."

"His car seat is in your car. Unlock it for me?"

He handed me his keys and I clicked the unlock button. I dropped them on the table and waved in their  
direction as I stormed back out of the place. I pulled the carseat out of the car and set it in the passenger seat of mine. I strapped him in backwards and got in my side.

I smiled at Derek as I hit the gas and zoomed out of the place.

"Hey, Der-Der," I cooed.

He giggled. He was three, since I had him when I was fifteen. "Mama!" His giggly voice echoed. He had D.K.'s blond hair and my brown eyes.

"Baby boy? How are you?"

"Good! How are you!" He giggled.

"I'm super fine, darlin', super fine."

I speed all the way back to Phoenix and rolled into Hann's garage. I got out and smiled at Hann. "Change of plans. It was faster than I thought."

I opened my passenger door and unhooked Derek.

"Hey, Derek. Meet my friends," I giggled.

"Uncle Hann!" Derek yelled and ran at Hann.

I laughed and looked at Vi's hurt face. "He just hasn't seen you yet."

She grumbled something about me never letting him see her enough and Derek smiled at her. "Vi Vi!'

Violet and smiled and hugged him. "How's my little man?" she sang.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't degrade him. He thinks he's a big kid, remember?"

I hesitantly looked at the Cullen's and saw that they were looking at me, hurt and betrayal clear in their eyes.

"Look, I would have told you!" I mumbled slowly. "But, I wanted to start fresh. My mom wouldn't let me take him any where, because she thought I was going to get high and drown him in a river. I would have told you, but I just couldn't."

"You lied to me," Edward said. "You said you were never with a guy before."

I looked him dead in the eye. "You lied too," I whispered.

Hurt coursed through his features and I shut my car door. I picked up Derek. "Let's get you to bed, little guy!" I giggled and tickled his stomach. I looked at Hann and winked. "We'll get started tonight."

"You can put him in my room," Violet said. She looked at him. "As long as he doesn't pee the bed."

"He hasn't peed the bed since he was two, Vi."

"How old is he?" Esme asked, looking at the baby lovingly.

"Three, turning three next month."

"Fifteen!" Rosalie hissed, shocked.

I smiled. "So?"

I smiled at Derek and he tickled my stomach. I giggled and Vi took him from me, taking him to her bedroom.

"Alright. What track do you want to do?" Hann asked, noticing the tense aura.

"Mt. Vince," I said, smiling. He nodded and got into his car while I got in mine.

"You wanna watch?" Sunstreak asked them. "Follow us."

Hann took off and I looked at the Cullen's. "One of you want a ride?"

Alice nodded and hopped in, after I removed the car seat. I hit the gas and her door shut. I looked at her and noticed she was looking at me.

"Bella, I can't believe you never told me."

I bit my lip and drifted the corner. Alice was clutching the seat hard, and I could see the fabric stretching.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said. "refrain from using your strength on the seats."

She released her grip and smiled apologetically at me.

"I could have told you, but I couldn't find it in myself to. It was my old life. Renee wouldn't let me raise him because she thought I would bring him up in this world. I don't want him to turn out like I did. I don't want him to use girls like D.K. I can't bear that thought."

Alice nodded. "You could have had Charlie have him."

"Charlie doesn't even know," I whispered.

"But the hospital!" Alice protested.

"Phil was the only one that knew what its like to race. He took me to the hospital because my mom refused to take me. She hated me from then on. I just needed to escape from her, but she packed my bags and kicked me out when I said I was moving with Charlie. She locked the doors and stood there with Derek. I would have shot my way in, but she had Derek in her arms, and I couldn't risk it."

Alice was quiet and I pulled into Mt. Vince. I shooed Alice out and saw that Edward was here, and Vi had sat down on her car with Sunstreak.

"Alright, I'm going to time you," Hann said, "And we'll try to shave your times down."

I nodded and reeved my engine. "Just tell me when," I shouted over the noise.

Vi hopped up and stood in front of me. "Ready!" she looked at me and I nodded. "Setto!" she stepped to the side and I had clear access of the track. "GO!" She shouted and I hit the gas, shooting forward like a rocket. I cut every turn perfectly and only slowing slightly on the sharp turns. I skidded to a halt back where everyone was and got out, looking at Hann.

"Time?"

He smiled. "Fifteen seconds and thirty mil."

I smiled. "Oh, yeah, baby! I still got it!"

I high fived Vi and went to my hood. I popped it open. "We got some Nos? I'm all out."

I felt a cool hand on mine as I tightened a valve. I looked up to see Edward.

"Bella, don't do this."

I looked at him. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything!" He whispered furiously.

"I do. I got Midori into this world, I will get her out of trouble. She's like a sister to me. We are closer than even Alice and I. If I don't save her, Tiger will kill her. Do you want me to live with knowing that I killed my best friend in the whole wide world?"

He shook his head. "I don't know who you are any more."

"You never did. Let go of my hand," I whispered and I reached into the car and pulled out my old Nos tank. "Two years and this thing still was kicking!"

I looked at Vi. "Got some to spare."

"Come on over, darling," She laughed. She opened her trunk and I saw tanks of all sizes of Nos. I picked up the medium and skipped back to my car. I tightened it in and dropped the hood.

"Holy shit! How did you get that!" Jasper asked, running up to my car and taking a peek under the hood.

I smiled, "It's out of date, but D.K. got most of my parts and things I need. But, that was before his uncle got rid of him. Now, Hann gets the parts put together for me. I don't know how she'd be without him. I owe them both at least fifty thousand each," I smiled at Jasper's shocked face. "No biggie. I can get this money in three races tops."

Jasper looked at me. "I want to learn to race."

I laughed. "All in due time, Jasper, all in due time. Hey, Jazz!" I shouted at Jazz. He looked up.

"Yeah, babycakes?"

"Drive Jasper to the nearest dealer. He needs a car."

Vi squealed. "You have to take him to the Ferrari dealer. They got the best cars."

"Hun," I smiled. "Take him to the Place."

She smiled. "Oh, baby! I love how you think. Jazz, I'm coming with you two."

She hopped into her purple car and shot out of the area faster than Jazz could respond.

There was a squeal of tires and I looked up, only to frown. The car was tiger stripped, and the two cars that flanked it were midnight black and blue, with glow lights under neath.

I shut the hood and stood walked towards there still driving cars. They skidded to a halt and Tiger's bumper touched my jeans.

"Tiger, I thought I told you and D.K. to stay away from me."

Tiger got out of his car and his bright orange and black striped hair stood out from the rest of his body.

Skar and Tide got out of there cars and stood next to him, guns drawn and pointed at the Cullen's and my crew members.

"D.Q." Tiger smiled. "I heard you were back. D.K. told me you were going to race him for Midori."

I smiled. "I'm not D.Q. any more. I lost that title when I moved, Tig. And why is Skar and Tide here? Too scared to show yourself on your own?"

He growled and pointed his gun at me.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I taunted. "You can't touch me. Only the racer that can even point the gun at me is D.K."

Tiger smiled. "Oh, but I can touch you because I own D.K."

I swallowed hard and looked him dead in the eye. "You can't kill me without forfitting the race."

His smile faltered a little, but he shifted his gun two inches over my right shoulder. "Your pretty pixie friend, I can kill her."

I shifted so that the path was blocked. "I wouldn't try it."

"Who are you to tell me no?" he laughed, followed shortly by Skar and Tide.

"Since I challenged you to a race, right now."

He laughed. "You're on."

"No guns, nothing other than Nos and gas."

He smiled. "You're so on."

I spun around and got in my car. I drove to the start line and Tiger got in next to me. I rolled down my window. "Winner gets to take race track of their choice, and the loser can never enter there again."

He nodded. "I agree. Let's go!"

Hann told Alice what to do and she stood in between the cars. "Ready!" We both nodded. "Setto!" She said in japanese, as it was traditional. "GO!"

I hit the gas and zoomed straight ahead. I made my first turn, then my second. On my third, I looked in my rearview mirror to find Tiger right on my bumper. I hit my Nos and blew straight ahead as I rounded the last turn. On the final stretch, I floored it and my car shot forward. I didn't expect Tiger to use his Nos, so when he did, he shot passed me and I barely was able to get ahead of him as I crossed the finish line first. We glared at eachother as both teams reviewed the tape.

"D.Q. wins, man," Skar said miserably.

I smiled. "Told you, I still got it, baby."

He glared at me. "Where?"

"Tokyo King's Cross. You enter there, you're dead."

He looked so lost. "That's our only place."

I smiled. "Looks like you should go find another place."

I flipped my hair and turned around. I tapped his car as I passed it and heard a gun drawn. "Oh, boys, you can't," I reminded them.

I laughed as they drove off two minutes later.

"Danger," I whispered to Jasper. I winked. "I like that."

He laughed and walked over to a fuming Alice.

I tapped my car and sat gently on the hood. I smiled at Hann. "We don't have to worry about Tiger now. He can't go on his turf."

Hann laughed. "Girl, you are so smart. Especially if you changed your Nos before hand. Super smart."

I smiled wider and popped up the trunk. I dug around and found what I was looking for. I picked up the remote and hit play. Street music blast through the speakers and I sat on my hood again.

"What's up next?" I shouted over the music. Edward walked over to me and I looked at him.

"Bella, I can't believe your like this."

"You never asked what I did in Phoenix for fun. You just assumed."

"Looks like we have a lot to learn about eachother."

"First things first. Jasper, hop in. Jazz, you follow. We're going car shopping. Edward, you can ride in the back, if you want."

He looked through my tinting windows and saw the back seat, a dark cramped space. "Yeah, sure."

I pulled the passenger seat back and Edward crawled in. I hopped up front and Jasper got in shotgun.

"Ok, so they don't have Tokyo Track. Meaning, they don't have familiar turf. Which means that if I'm going to race D.K., I have to race him. . . fifteen hundred miles? Phe to New Yorkie. Meaning, I have to get a gas crew at every so many miles. A new switch of tires. Three packs of Nos tanks. Fourteen sets of bulls. Maybe some bags of granola bars and water. And wait!" I shouted, nearly hitting a stray dog. I swirved and drifted the corner. I looked back at Edward's fearful eyes. "Oh, baby, I got this thing down." I unclutched the emerg brake and hit the gas harder. I turned my eyes back toward the road. "And now that D.K. knows I'm back, he'll go over all of my races and his races, perfecting anything. I'll be screwed. If he gets whatever he wants out of Derek, I'll be screwed, and then I'll never be able to go home, to Renee or Charlie. Renee probably told Charlie what is going on. I'm hooked again."

I gave a short laugh and parked at a warehouse. I got out and drew my gun. I pointed it at the light and fired. The light burst and flickered out. There were dogs barking and steps creaked as my homie ran down the steps.

"Baby! Just wait upstairs!" I heard him yell.

I laughed and knocked lightly on the door.

"Son of a bitch!" he laughed as he opened the door, pulling me into a hug. "D.Q.! How's it going baby doll? I heard you were in Wash State!"

I laughed. "Vi's here. Did she tell you why?"

"Said something about parts."

"I need to hook my friend up with a car and some new parts. Got any?"

He smiled and gestured us in. "The Place always has what you want, darlin'."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bo. But, I think I can handle it from here. Besides, you have some business to take care of."  
I pointed to the girl at the top of the stairs, glaring at me and Vi, who was sitting on her car, Derek to her left, sleeping.

"You shouldn't have brought him here!" I hissed at her as Bo went up the stairs.

"He called me on my phone!" She whispered. "What was I supposed to do? Leave him at the garage all alone?"

I sighed. "Make sure he doesn't wake up then."

I rummaged around the warehouse, pointing out some cars Jasper could fix up. Jazz showed up a few minutes later and pointed to the perfect car for Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper! That's perfect!" I laughed.

It was a classic Duke's of Hazard car. The Confederate flag was painted on the roof and there were painted blood spatters all over the dark gray hood. I smiled at Jasper's awed face.

"I love it!" Jasper whispered, touching the glossy paint.

I popped the hood and whistled. "Bo got the best for this baby. Trip V twin. Three Nos exchange. The works."

I looked at Jasper. "Want it or not?"

"Hell yes!" Jasper said, getting under the hood.

I smiled and walked to the trunk. I reached under the tire and pulled a set of keys from under the ledge. I tossed them to Jasper. "Drive her out of here. I'll fill out the paper work. Um, meet me at my house. Vi!" I shouted.

"Nice, you just woke Der! What!" She shouted back.

"Drive to Mt. Vernon and tell the crew that they need to meet me at my house. We're going over plans if Hann asks."

She nodded. "Gotcha."

I heard her car start and zoom out of here. Jasper looked at me. "I have no clue where you live from here, Bella."

"A'ight. That's cool," I assured him. I picked up a piece of paper on the counter and wrote the title of the car and engine out, along with a few sets of tires. I added my number at the bottom, in case he needs confirmation or to tell me the total. I set it down on the stairs and turned to Jasper and Jazz. "Follow me out. Edward, you ride with me."

I hopped in the drivers seat and Edward got in passenger side. I hit the gas and shot out of the warehouse, setting the doors for automatic close when no movement was detected. Jasper and Jazz were close behind as I turned onto my road and sped up.

"Please, slow down," Edward pleaded. I smiled brightly and hit the brakes, sending him forward.

I giggled, "Always happens to people to tell me to slow down. I bite back." I looked him up and down. "And that's not just driving."

I parked and got out of the car, walking right through my doors to my house. I dug around in the basement and found a few cases of beer. I carried them up the stairs and in the fridge. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Phil likes cold beer, and he'll be here tonight or tomorrow morning."

Edward nodded, accepting my lie, and sat down on the couch. As Jazz entered, I tossed him a beer.

I grabbed my own and popped it open. "To drifting!" I toasted, clinking cans with his. He laughed.

"To drifting," he echoed. We both to a long drink before mine was taken from my hands.

"You are not drinking!" Edward nearly yelled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Says who, mo foker? I drink what I want. I'll do everything I told Phil and Renee I wouldn't do."

Jazz laughed. "You can't stop that girl once she makes up her mind. Give up now or forever hold your dick seperate from your body."

I laughed. "That just happened to Kukio, Jazz. He didn't know when to stop."

"Stop fingering you," Jazz snickered.

I glared at him. "You are not any better!"

Jazz laughed and I grabbed another beer from the fridge, opening and downing that one before Edward could get his hands on it. I looked at Jasper, who was looking at me, confused.

"Boy, I'm teaching you how to drift. I do what I want to do!" Edward took the beer out of my hands. "And give me that back!" I shouted, falling on the couch laughing. Alcohol was really strong to me. One beer was like having three.

Jasper looked at me then at Edward. "Don't give it back."

My jaw dropped. "I can make Bo take back your car. I don't think you realize that I'm like a daughter to him. He can do anything he wants to do to you, and he would never get in trouble."

"Not to us," Jasper said, being joined to the side by Alice.

I glared at him. "I won't teach you. Edward, give me my booze back."

When Edward made no move to give it back, I grabbed Jazz's glass and and downed it before tossing it in the trash. "I can play this game all night."

Edward relucting handed it to me after a few minutes of glaring at me. I took a sip, never letting my eyes leave his face, and then smiled. "Thanks." Hann and Vi walked in, Derek in her arms.

I picked Derek up from her and twirled him around in the air. "Mama's got to get you something to eat!"  
I laughed and skipped to the kitchen. I pulled out some ravioli, heated it up, and waited for him to finish eating before putting him in the office. I shut the door and spun around, facing them with a serious face. "It's time to get down to business." They all paused mid drink and looked at me shocked.

I ran to my room and pulled out a map of the racetracks of the U.S.; Google Earth did a lot.

* * *

Like it? Love it? PLease tell me! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4:

I spread the maps out on the dining room table and then on top put a map of the U.S.

"Alright. This is the U.S., in case you didn't know," I said, looking around the room. I pointed at Phoenix. "This is where we are. This is where the race starts," I traced my finger along the highway, "And this is where the race goes. We will race all the way to New York, meaning that I will need pit stops every so many miles. Tires, Nos, bullet refills. Food, definately. I may not sleep at all, so I will need to learn to stay up many nights on end. Judging by the distance, divided by my speed. I say the race will last at least two days. Maybe more.  
"That means that I will need to have energy drinks, granola bars, and nothing that will make me want to pee. And according to Google. . . the distance is 2456 miles. I've raced this once before," I whispered.

I stood up straight and picked up a map of an underground race track. "This is a track that will be on there." I placed it in Mississippi, because that's where it was, intercepting the highway. "He wants to go into every track along the way. That's why he chose this road. He was hoping Jazz or Sunstreak would chose it because you wouldn't know. That's why he wants Derek there. So I won't pull anything funny." I sighed and placed all the other race tracks along the highway. "This is a lot longer race. About 3,000 miles now. Meaning its a twenty hour race straight through at 150 miles an hour. I will have to stop for at least five minutes unless we can get our hands on super tires, which we probably can't. We would have to make them ourselves. It won't happen."

I shook my head and looked around. "Any ideas as to what to do?"

"Review the tapes," Violet whispered. "Review the tapes!" She laughed. "That's what D.K.'s doing. Review your tapes, figure out what you need to perfect, and then perfect them! I'm getting the tapes. Bella, get some paper and a pen. You'll be writing a lot."

I smiled a little forced. "Gee, thanks."

She dashed to my room and I heard things falling. "A little help in here!" She shouted.

Alice smiled and dashed after her. I went to the living room, giving the boys time to go over the map. I hooked up the tape player and turned the TV on. Alice came back first, a stack of tapes piled high in her arms. "Set them down in front of the TV," I murmured, digging around for some paper and a pen. I went to Phil's office and found a legal pad and some pens. I took two and a good pen. I set it down in the middle of the floor and called the boys in.

"Alright, Vi, you alive in there!" I laughed.

She shouted something back and came in with a lot more tapes.

"How many races have you had?" Emmett asked, sitting next to me.

"Roughly a hundred," I said popping in the first VHS. I picked up the remote.

"Alright, if you notice something, tell me and I'll write it down. Tape 1: Hann vs. Bell," I announced. I pressed play and Hann's Vipor appeared first, then I watched as I showed up, my White Rose standing out amongst the crowd.

"I challenge Hann to a race," I announced. "Clean cut."

"I accept," Hann said, slight Japanese accent.

I smiled. "Straight to the popo station and back."

"Ooooh!" The crowd roared.

Hann looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you crazy, girl?"

"The names White Rose, and no. . I'm not crazy. A good racer won't get caught." I laughed and turned toward the crowd. "I suggest y'all split before they come after you too."

Every got in their cars except for Vi, who was taking the video. Vi went out to the middle of the road and dropped the flag before running to her car and racing after us.

The rest of the tapes went on that way, until we got to my last race.

"Tape 129: Bella vs. D.K. My final race at the time," I popped in the last VHS and pressed play.

D.K.'s car and my car were aligned. Derek was off in the side of the frame, holding onto Midori's leg. I walked up to D.K. and kissed him long and hard. D.K. pulled away and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then a little peck on my nose.

All the memories of this day came flooding back as I watched them happen.

_"I challenge you to a race," he whispered. "See if you can win my heart or I win yours."_

_I smiled. "Damon, why would I refuse?" I was the only person besides his mother that used his real name. He loved it, except for when we were around his crew, which at the time was Hann's crew._

_"Baby, I want to race you so bad," he whispered kissing my nose._

_I giggled. "You are on, baby, you are on."_

_He got in his car with a little peck to my lips and I got in mine. I smiled at D.K., then put my game face on as soon as my engine roared. D.K. looked a little worried, but reeved his engine as well._

_I watched the camera get handed to Midori as Vi took her place in the middle of the road._

_"Ready! Setto! Go!" She shouted, spinning around as I hit the gas and zoomed ahead.D.K. was right behind me, and he hit my bumper._

_I growled and hit the Nos can, turning it on and pushing the button. My car lurched forward and I drifted the nearest corner, then the next. I was still ahead by the time I was on my last and final twentieth turn. I heard tires squealing and then D.K. was right in front of me. I shouted in frustration and then hit the gas, ramming into his bumper. He spun out and hit the wall a few feet from the finish line. I zoomed forward and got out of my car. I walked to D.K.'s car and leaned in the window._

_"Sorry, baby, but you know how I get when I race. It's either win or never show your face again," I leaned down and kissed his cheek._

_"I let you win," D.K. laughed._

_I leaned back in surprise. "Baby, you alright?" That laugh was fake. It wasn't rich, full of meaning._

_He smiled a real smiled and kissed my lips quickly before getting out of the car._

_"Baby, you know I love you."_

_I smiled. "I know you know I love you, too."_

_I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him fully. He kissed me back and I heard a gun shot._

_I unwound my arms in surprise and looked down at my bleeding stomach. I looked up at D.K. and gasped._

_"Baby-" I whispered, pain taking over my body._

_"Thanks to you, my uncle just stopped funding my car."_

_I fell to my knees and pressed my hand to my wound._

_"You knew the risks," I whispered. "You knew that once I race I win. Why did you challenge me?"_

_He didn't answer. He just got in his car and drove off. I made my way back to my car, crawling, and then I placed a hand on the hood. My bloody hand. That's how my car got the blood spattered on it. I painted the blood falling from the rose as a symbol of what I lost. Violet ran to me, the camera following as Midori followed._

_"Oh my god! Bella, he shot you!"_

_"He lost his funding, Midori," I muttered. "That's why." Violet helped me up and supported my weight as she got me into her car._

_"Bella, why did you win!" She whispered. "He left and took half of Hann's stuff! I just got a call from Hann."_

_I shook my head. "You know how I get when I race, Vi."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_She drove me to the hospital, saying that I was shotting pidgeons and accidentally shot myself. And the docs believed it. Sad sad stuff right there._

_They discharged me after removing the bullet and stiching me up. I went home and my mom was at the door, my things by her side._

_"If you think you can get yourself killed racing, then you have another thing coming."_

_"Mom, please- just listen."_

_"I do not want to see your face again. You're going to live with Charlie, and he knows your coming. Your flight leaves tonight."_

_"Flight as in I'm not driving!" I whispered furiously._

_She smiled. "Sorry, but you are too hooked on the drugs and the adrenaline for keeping a child."_

_"I haven't done drugs since I got pregnant with Derek!" I shouted._

_"Bella," my mom whispered, shaking her head._

"Bella?" Someone asked bringing me out of my memories.

I snapped my head up and looked into Rose's gold eyes.

"What?" I asked, rather rudely, but that didn't matter anymore.

"You were staring off into space. Carlisle thought you were having a seizure."

"No, I was just thinking. I know D.K.'s weakness," I whispered.

I stood up, the legal pad full of notes forgotten.

"Well, what is it?" Edward asked. He came to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I chilled, not because of his touch, but because of his warmth. He was cold. D.K. was warm.

Oh god, no! I'm comparing people to D.K. again.

"I'll kill him for what he did to you," Edward whispered. "Break both of his legs and arms. Then throw him under a train."

I gasped and pulled out of Edward's arms.

"I can't say!" I growled. "Because if I do, then each of you will start to take him down with it."

Hann stood up, worry clear in his face. "You sound just like D.K. before the race."

"Because he was part of my life, remember? He still is. Derek is part of his and mine. We have to see eachother every so often for Derek. It's not my fault that he shot me. It's not my fault that he drove off without another word. I still didn't get any answers!"

I walked to the map. "I can let him ahead of me until we get here." I pointed to St. Louis. "He can't do bridges as well as I can. The sound causes him to think its his engine and slow down. He doesn't want to risk his car for a race, so he'll back off on bridges."

"What question did you ask him?"

"Why he challenged me to a race in the first place," I muttered. "He knew the risks, yet he still challenged me. He knew I always win. That I always beat him in unofficial races that his uncle isn't in. He knew I always beat him."

"D.Q.," Hann whispered, grabbing my shoulder and making me face him. "Do not go back to that man. If you do, so help me God! I will banish you from my crew."

My eyes widened. "How could you think I would even want to go back with D.K."

"Because you are D.Q."

I flinched and shrugged out of Hann's grip and turned towards the map. "He loves striaght strech freeways, which is basically what the rest of this is. Unfortunately for him, I love them too." Another thing we have in common. "And he doesn't drift well, but he can manage them. I drift really well, but he will be working on his in the next two months. Meaning, I need to work on mine."

I picked up a lone map of a track. "And this is just where to do it. . ." I shoved the paper at Hann. "His own turf."

Hann smiled. "I like the way you think, girl."

I smiled. "alright! Everyone! Pick some place to crash! We got an early morning!"

"How early is early again?" Jazz asked.

I smiled, "Jazzy, baby, you know my mornings. Five and then you and I are going to start the virtual track. We got to get that baby down and memorize or else I will be totally screwed. Hann and Vi will review my tapes. Sunstreak and the Cullen's." I paused. "You will be with Hann and Vi. I don't know. Um, do something productive. Come up with a plan to get Midori, because Tiger won't hand her over with just one race. It will take force."

They nodded and found places to sleep. I turned toward the Cullen's. "You can hunt while we're sleeping if you'd like. It doesn't change anything. My mom and Phil will be here early tomorrow morning, so just be ready."

They nodded and I went to Derek's room, the spare room before he came along. I opened the door and found Derek sleeping on the bed. I smiled and laid next to him.

"Goodnight, baby boy," I whispered and I curled my arm around him before I heard the door close and the light shut off. I instictfully reached for my gun and pulled it out.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"It's just me, love," Edward said.

"Oh," I muttered, putting my gun back in my back pocket. I gently moved Derek over and made room for Edward. He got in next to me, his cool arm resting against mine.

"Your. . . son," Edward murmured, struggling to get the words out. "Is very, um, cute. How long were you with D.K. before you had him?"

"I was with D.K. since I was thirteen, so two years before, two years after."

"And then he shot you," Edward murmured, forcing his calmness.

"I don't think he had a choice, and he didn't shot me in an area to kill me."

"But you could have died," Edward said.

"I can die everyday, Edward," I whispered, slightly annoyed. "In racing, in a plane, walking down the road. Everything puts my life as risk, yet I don't think about it because you usually die thinking about what's killing you."

He chuckled. "That made no sense."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't suppossed to."  
"Why say it then?" Edward asked.  
"Because that's my motto. That's what I used to tell D.K. when I would race some tough guy. That's what he used to tell me when I was worried about him. I haven't said that in at least a year though. Way before my last real race. Official, y'know?"

"No, I don't know," Edward said, a little worried.

"You wouldn't, but it would have been nice if you did. Points up for a fast car. Points down for not knowing about street racing."

"And you never told me this, why?" Edward asked.

"Why would it concern you? I gave up this life, well, it gave up on me when I had to leave. I didn't have my car or I would have definately gone to the underground track there."

"Then I would have found out," Edward said.

"And you said you wanted to find out. Well, you implied it. Anyways, Charlie didn't know and I couldn't risk it. And Derek wasn't with me, because Renee refused it. Charlie didn't even know about Dere-"

"Why is everything about Derek?" Edward exploded. "You left him with Renee."

"And I would have shot that bitch if she didn't have Derek in her arms," I whispered furiously, trying not to wake Derek.

"Like you would want to keep him anyways," Edward laughed, getting up. "All you care about is yourself."

I laughed. "I do what I can to make ends meet. I do what I can to protect my crew. I do what I can to save my friends. I do what I can to make things better for everyone else. I do all the work. Did you not see me controlling the situation? I was lost until I started racing."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You could have at least told me your raced."

"So you could tell me its too dangerous and never let me race a day in my life? You wouldn't even let me step foot in your car, remember? You hesitated. You didn't want me in there. Then I do get my race car and you can't stop oogling it. And you touched her! You don't understand the underworld, Edward. You either need to learn it or go back home, because I cannot handle it right now. I have to much to think about."

"Like D.K.?" He growled. "How he's still part of your life."

I sighed. "He is, Edward. I don't think you understand. Derek is the product of D.K. and I. D.K. is apart of my life as well as Derek because we have Derek. He has to show up-" My pocket vibrated. "Oh, for the love of God!" I shouted, pulling my phone out.

I got a text message. I opened it and my eyes widened.

_Hey, I know you don't wanna talk to me, but I got a request. It's Der's bday nxt mnth and I wanna see him. Do I got permizin or not?_

I flipped it to a new screen and texted my reply.

_**Yeah, you can see him. I will be there too, so you can't pull anything funny. I'm having the party at my mom's house that Saturday, at 3. Be there or be gone. I'll tell Der ur comin.**_

I sent it and waited for a response.

_Thnx. And you know I still love you, right?_

_**That's what you said right before you shot me, r'member?**_

_I didn't have a choice, Isabella. My uncle said that if I lost, I had to shoot you. I shot you in the side because I knew no one will die from that. And you had the crew there to get you to the hospital._

_**Then why did you leave, D? You could have stayed. You lost ur uncle's funding anyway. It wouldn't have mattered.**_

_Cuz I didn't want to have to look at u and kno I did dat 2 u. And then u left and Der n ur mom moved to Florida. I couldn't go back to Hann, cuz I stole half his shit, and Tiger started to come after me._

**_Just be at my mom's house Feb 12, at 3. We'll talk about this later._**

_Why can't we talk about it now?_

_**Cuz I'm yelling at Edward and trying to figure out how to get Dori back. U interupted our fight. Kudos.**_

_Put me on speaker. I wanna hear it._

_**Fuck off just for tonight.**_

_Fine, fine. Cool it, girl. I'll talk to u tomorrow._

**_We'll see if I'm still alive._**

I turned my phone off and looked at Edward. "He's coming to Derek's birthday party, if you want to know. He has the right. He has any visitation rights. He could come here right now to see Derek and you can't do shit about it. Sorry, Edward, but he still is in my life because of Derek. Sorry that I'm not the perfect girl you thought I was. Sorry I have a son. And sorry if I do something illegal!"

My voice had risen above a whisper and Derek stirred a little.

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

"Whose?"

"Derek's. What does the name on the birth certificate say?"

I hesitated. "Derek Damon Kingston. That's D.K.'s last name."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you never changed it why?"

"Because that's his father's name, Edward. When he's old enough and if he wants it changed, then we can change it! But I don't care what Derek's name is! I still love him no matter what!"

"You still have his name as your ex boyfriend!"

"Because that's his dad's name, Edward!" I said, getting up and turning my phone back on. I pressed the play button and showed him what I only showed D.K. before.

_The image of Derek in my arms filled the screen. Derek was only about two, before the race with D.K. happened. D.K. came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and Derek._

_"Baby, I love you so much," Damon whispered in my ear. Violet was recording us, if I remember correctly._

_"Is that toward me or your baby?"_

_"Our baby," D.K. corrected. "And it's towards you and him equally."_

_My laughter filled the room. "Well, I love you too."_

_Violet made a baby noise. "I love you too, Daddy!"_

_D.K. and I bust out laughing. "Vi, don't you dare make that voice again. It was way too creepy."_

_Vi turned the phone toward her. "That was not me! That was Derek talking!"_

_D.K. rolled his eyes when Vi turned the phone toward him. "Oh, sorry. I forgot Der sounded like a girl."_

The screen cut black and I looked at Edward. "If you don't believe that D.K.'s the father, then by all means, get a DNA test done. You really think I was that big of a slut back then?"

Edward didn't know how to answer that and I laughed.

"Oh, you did not just go there," I muttered. My phone vibrated and I saw I had three messages.

_Girl, cool it ~ Alice_

_So, now ur ignoring me? Oh, I see how it is. I'm on my way over right now to see my little man ~ D. Kingston_

I nearly dropped my phone. "Oh, no! This is so not good. Edward, please go hunt before you kill D.-" The doorbell rang.

I read the last message.

_We'll be at the house tonight, so either make yourself scarce or move everyone to ur and Der's bedroom ~Phil._

I groaned. "God is so not helping me right now." I walked into the living room. "Everyone to either my room or Derek's! Phil and Renee are coming here tonight! Let's go! Move it peoples! I went to the door and opened it. "D.K. So glad you could make it," I mock-enthused as I opened the door wider for him to come in.

I heard a dish drop and Alice was glaring at me.

"Like I had a choice," I whispered. "He txted me just two seconds ago telling me he was on his way."

Alice groaned. "Edward's going to kill him."

"And Phil will be here tonight soon."

"Five minutes," Alice whispered.

I squealed. "I am being hated!"

The crew came out of my bedroom and glared at D.K., who was right next to me.

"He came to see Derek. And then he will be leaving."

"The hell I won't," D.K. smiled. "I still got to see my pretty little girl out to dinner."

"Consider your invitation declined," I growled. I opened up Derek's bedroom door to find Edward still there. "Allow me to properly introduce you two. Edward, this is D.K. D.K., this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Was," Edward muttered, "I was Bella's boyfriend. I'm not anymore."

My eyes widened. "Really? Well I must have been misinformed. The memo is still coming then."

D.K. looked at me, waiting for me to break down. I shook my head and picked Derek up from the bed, where he sat wide awake.

"Daddy!" Derek shrieked, making my hears hurt.

"Cut the volume down a notch. I'm still a little drunk," I muttered.

D.K. took Derek from my arms and set him down. D.K. croutched down and held him out at arms length.

'You've gotten big, man!" D.K. laughed. "Soon, you'll be racing."

"No!" I growled, stepping behind Derek. "He can't race. I won't let him."

"That's not your decision to make. That's Der's."

My body was fuming. He was twisting my words around and it was driving me crazy.

"You look good, big guy, how old now? Twenty?" D.K. asked him.

Derek laughed. "I'm almost three. Next month!"

"I knew that!" D.K. smiled, and I had to look away. Too many memories with that smile. "You are growing up too fast. It seems like yesterday when you were just a little baby in Mommy's arms."

Edward growled and I held my hand up to stop him.

"And it seems like just yesterday when you left me bleeding on a racetrack," I countered. D.K. stood up and looked at me.

"I'm not armed, so if you think I'm going to shoot you again, you got another thing coming."

By now the rest of the crew was crowded around the door to watch it. Edward looked at me. "Bella, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" I tried to call, but he was already making his way through the crowd and out the door. I heard his engine roar and then he was out of there in a split second.

"I have to leave too," Alice murmured. "I'll be back for your race."

Jasper looked at her. "Alice, I can't just leave Bella here! She needs our help!"

Alice looked at him. "Then I'm leaving without you."

I heard her Porche start up and drive away from the house. Alice just left me again, without saying goodbye.

"A shame. Your pixie friend was being watched by Tiger."

I glared at D.K. "You just do anything Tiger wants, don't you? Well, let me tell you something. I don't give a fuck about Tiger or Skar or Tide!"

"I know," D.K. said softly. "That's why I didn't come here on their orders. I came here to see you and Derek again."

"You saw me just this evening."

"And that wasn't enough."

I did everything I could to stop myself from going, 'Awwww.'

"You have to leave before Renee and Phil get here."

"They just pulled in," Jasper said.

I groaned. "And here comes my mother and Phil. Let the yelling begin."

I heard the front door open and I walked into the living room. Phil gave me a warning look and then Renee saw me. "Oh hell no!" She shouted.

"Hell yes, Mom."

"Where is that whore your trying to find?"

"She's lost," D.K. said. "She was either taken or ran off. She won't answer her cell phone and her parents haven't heard anything."

Renee glared at D.K. "How nice of you to come. Is this like a family reunion?"

I wanted so bad to punch her, but D.K. grabbed my arm, knowing what I was thinking.

"Not particularly. I came to see Derek because Bella told me she had him in town."

"Yes, and I came to take him back."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but he is living with me."

"Where? Do you have a place?"

I smiled. "I do actually."

"Let me see it."

"Drive to fifteen fourty-two Jefferson and go to apartment C. That's my place. Keys under the statue."

Renee grumbled and stormed out the door. I heard Phil's car start and drive off.

Phil turned to me. "I'm sorry. She's still pissed over the whole Grille ordeal."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I figured."

"So, how long are you staying for, D.K.?" Phil asked.

"I'm leaving once Miss Renee gets back," he said, his slight southern accent slipping through. His manners shining. "I don't want to cause any trouble, sir."

"Oh, your no trouble. Renee's just moody. All women are."

"I have to get back to Flagstaff, sir," D.K. said.

That's where Tiger's crew stayed.

"Ah, yes," Phil said, "Forgot about that. Well, your welcome anytime."

"Thank you, sir. I do hope to be no trouble, but I should leave now," he said as soon as Renee' s tires were heard in the driveway.

She stormed in, "You cannot keep a child in all that dust! He is staying with me for good!"

"Miss Renee," D.K. said. "It was nice seeing you again, but I best being going."

"Oh, lovely seeing you as well, D.K. Have a nice day or night."

"You too, ma'am, sir, Bella."

I nodded but was silently fuming, Jasper could tell. As soon as D.K. left, Renee exploded.

"You have no right to take my grandson from me!"

"I do have the right!" I said calmly. "He hasn't even met D.K.'s parents."

"He doesn't even have parents," Renee shouted.

I laughed. "Not true in the slightest. His mom is very nice and his dad aboslutely loves me. You just never met them because I didn't want your bad aura rubbing off on them. And D.K. never comes around here because he doesn't want to see you."

"He came around today!" Renee laughed.

"Because he didn't know you were here!" I protested.

The Cullen's stayed in Derek's bedroom but the rest of the crew came out behind me.

"Um, she's kind of right. You have major issues with Bella and racing," Hann said. "And you take it out on anyone Bella's friends with, including us."

Renee blushed. "Well, if it wasn't illegal, then maybe-"

"And all of our parents know what we're doing and are cool with it."

"I do not want Bella racing!"

"She's the Drift Queen! She can't quit now! If she quits, she will literally be killed. She's a natural. Have you seen her tapes?" Violet laughed. She popped in a tape of one of my first races.

"This was her first race, before she ever learned how to drift."

Renee sat there on the sofa and watched about three tapes before turning off the TV and glaring at me. "Since you were thirteen!"

I smiled a little. "What can I say? It called to me, literally. I got a call."

Renee didn't laugh. "You are grounded."

"I'm eighteen, you can't do shit."

"Then move out!"

"Oh, believe me, I am. And don't come over to visit unless you sort out your issues."

"Derek stays here." Renee said.

I shook my head. "He's the first person to come to my new pad, as a welcomed guest and attendant."

Renee glared at me. I looked at the crew. "Meet at my place. You can crash there. there' enough bedrooms for all of us."

They nodded and took off. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's were in Derek's bedroom with Derek, except for Alice and Edward.

"He's so sweet!" Rosalie whispered. "I can't believe you wanted to be like us."

I laughed, "Well, I got to do things before I can even think about that again."

I picked up Derek's suitcase and filled it with all of his toys and clothes that were here. They were still his size, because they had just come back for winter a few months ago before leaving.

After I packed all of his things, I went to my room and packed some clothes that I still had left for the Arizona heat, and all of my tapes. I put them in my car and turned toward the Cullen's. "There is room for you guys too. So your welcome to stay."

Esme nodded. "We have a home here, actually."

I nodded. "Alright, but if you want to hang at my place, just come on over. You know where the key is."

They nodded and walked into the living room, and out the front door. I packed the things in my car and then picked up Derek. I set him in the front with some things at his feet before I drove to my place.

After unpacking my things, I cleaned all the dust away and turned some lights on. The place was a penthouse apartment, beautiful. The walls were a dark purple/black color and the trim was black. The kitchen was black as well, with silver appliances. The place hadn't been used since D.K. and I were together, because this is where we would go to escape. It was my place, but D.K. and I could have lived here if we wanted to. I did own it.

After I finished cleaning everything and got Derek to sleep, the rest of the crew came and crashed in the living room.

"Got anything to eat? I'm starving!" Hann said.

I smiled. "Coming right up. What do you want?"

"Whatever goods you got," Hann said.

I dug around and found some recent food, so D.K. did come to this place often. I thought he would have stopped eventually.

I cooked some chicken and noodles before giving equal amounts to each of them. "We got a big day ahead of us. And Jazz, you better have your computer ready."

He smiled, finishing his food. "Of course I have it ready."

I cleaned the dishes before saying goodnight to everyone and going to my room, directly next to Derek's. I shut the door and took a shower before changing into a tank and shorts. I crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_I was in warm arms. The warmest arms I could ever want. They weren't warm like Jake's, but they weren't cold like Edward's. They were warm like a humans. I leaned into the persons embrace and the arms tightened._

_"I will never let you go, Bella," a familiar, husky voice whispered in my ear._

_"I never want you to, baby," I whispered back._

_The person rested their head into the crook of my neck and kissed me there. My arms reached up and held the person's arms closer to me._

_"I love you, Bella," he whispered._

_"I love you, too," I mumbled, craning my neck backwards to kiss the person._

_I closed my eyes and the person's lips found mine. I turned around and wrapped my arms around their neck and they tightened their arms around my back. The person pulled me closer but I broke apart. I opened my eyes to look into the eyes of D.K._

_"Damon," I whispered._

_"Bella-" he started._

I bolted upright in bed and wiped the tears from my vision. I shook my head and and gave out a choked sob.

I went to the bathroom and leaned my head against the cool tile of the wall. I couldn't make the tears stop.

I sniffled and went to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water and drank it deeply before returning to my bedroom. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten at night of the next day. That's what I get for staying awake for five days straight.

I groaned and sat on the bed. I curled my knees to my chest and stifled my sobs as best I could. Why the hell was I dreaming about being with D.K. again. I couldn't be with him after what he did to me. I checked my phone and saw that there were fifteen text messages. I read through each of them.

_Girl! WAKE UP! ~ Violet_

_You were sleeptalking again ~ Alice_

_STOP DREAMING ABOUT D.K.! You keep mumbling his name ~ Alice_

_Hey, u look nice when u sleep ~_

_I know this will sound stalkerish, but you need to get over D.K. He keeps showing up in your dreams. ~ Alice_

_I know you probably hate Edward, but he will being coming to ur place by 6 and he'll watch u sleep. ~ Alice_

_Girl! You missed our virtual track time! No biggie, I got started. We'll talk about it in the morning ~ Jazz_

_God, girl, u can sleep! ~ Sunstreak_

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ~ Hann_

_I'm about to splash water on you! Wake up! ~ Violet_

_Don't wake up because you look to peaceful ~ D. Kingston_

_Hey, girl, wake up! You are so slow! ~ Sunstreak_

_Ugh, if you don't wake up, we're going to be going over things without u! ~ Jasper_

_Alice wants me to say, "U need 2 wake up bcuz Hann is laughing so hard right now that he woke up the neighbors" ~ Rosalie_

_Belly, love u 2, but maybe you should be conscious when you say it again. Oh and what was ur x doing in ur room when I came over? ~ D. Kingston_

I groaned, blushing in horror and humiliation. What was D.K. and Edward doing in my room? Obviously Edward didn't leave me for good, because he still watches me sleep. Which is creepy.

My phone vibrated.

_Are you up or are you still a-fucking-sleep? ~ D. Kingston_

_**I'm up, I'm up!**_

_About time. You slept all day._

**_U think I don't know that? I was the one sleeping._**

_Someone's in a bitchy mood._

_**U bet ur ass I am. Especially if u dreamt what I dreamt. Total nightmare.**_

_What? That u love me? You want 2 be in my arms forever?_

_**No! That's what I'm talking about! I don't even know why I dreamt that! We've been over for a year.**_

_My heart is slowly breaking. How could u say such a thing?_

_**How could u shoot ur girlfriend? How could u steal from ur best friend? How could u do that to me? How could do that Derek?**_

_Because when u r threaten by Tiger that he will kill u and Derek, and then my uncle saying he will kill u if I didn't shoot u, u would do what I did._

I nearly dropped the phone.

_**What! Why didn't u tell me? I ran into Tiger yesterday and he tried to kill me then. So, tell me, why would u joinin him help u, me, and Der? He never helps anyone. He does everything for himself.**_

_I kno that now. I can't back out or I would to be with u. U should kno that. Bella, I love u, I really do, and I only joined Tiger for u._

I choked back a sob. I did not need to feel anything for him. He-

_Just give me one more chance, plz._

I didn't answer.

_Isabella Marie Swan, White Rose, Drift Queen. I beg you. We had a beautiful son together. All I want is one more shot and you don't have to decide now. We can start our life together after our race, if you want._

I couldn't answer.

_I know something not even Hann knows about the race_

I couldn't even look at my phone anymore, but I forced myself to when I got another text message.

_Whoever wins has to kill the loser._

I dropped my phone on the ground, but scrambled for it when it vibrated.

_Which is why u need to win. Derek can live without me, but he can't live without u. U have to kill me._

I finally had enough emotion in me to reply.

_**I can't kill u.**_

_And why the hell not? I can't kill you. I can't even shoot u again. I can't even draw a gun to u._

_**Because I am having this dream and I'm so scared of what's happening to me.**_

_Care to explain?_

_**No, because finally I figure out what I want in life only to find out that I can't have it.**_

_Well, what do u want? If u want me, u can have me. We can keep it our little secret._

I didn't answer right away.

_**I want u which is why I can't race u. I can't kill u. I can't shoot u. I don't have it in me. So, u have to win or we both have to forfit and I have to fight for Midori back.**_

_I can get her for u._

_**No, that's ok. I can get her myself.**_

_And get urself killed? No thnx._

**_I'm getting her, D. Don't u dare try to get rid of her for me. I have to do this. I promised Hann, and I always keep my promises._**

_U promised to love me forever._

_**And u promised to never hurt me.**_

_I never keep my word unless I say I it 2 u, but that was one time I never kept my word. One time. I haven't broken it any other times, have I?_

_**Well, u haven't txted me for a year, D. How did I know u were even alive? I didn't is how. U could have said u were sorry. U could have done something to show me u still cared! I thought u were dead, D. I thought u were dead and u tried to kill me too!**_

I wiped away my tears and looked up at the sound of creaking footsteps.

"Bella," she whispered, pitying.

"Alice, don't pity me. I deserved what I got."

"You got a boy who loves you so much that he can't figure out anyway to convince you. And he would do anything for you. And then you have your son, who loves you no matter what. And then you have Edward who loves you yet hates you at the same time," Alice said, sitting next to me. "And D.K. loves you so much. And if you both forfit the race, I will help you get Midori back."

I looked at her. "I can't get Midori back without racing. I want to race, but I don't want the consequences to be fulfilled. I already lost Miko and I can't lose anyone else and they can't lose me."

"What happened to Miko?"

"I raced Tiger a long time ago, and I lost. I keyed his car because I never lost. Tiger drew his gun and tried to fire, but Miko stood in front of me and took all ten bullets. His last words were, 'You have potential, B. Make the world remember you. Stay with D.K. no matter what, because he loves you more than anyone loves anything'."

I wiped my tears again. "And I stayed with D.K. for so long. I'm just so confused, Alice. I want D.K., but I have to race him, and if I win, I have to kill him."

Alice smiled. "Not if he never finishes."

My eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? I can't kill him in the race!"

"Tell D.K. to come over," Alice smiled. "He needs to be here for this."

**_Look, just come over to my place and we can talk face to face._**

_You mean the apartment?_

**_Where else would I be talking about?_**

_I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen._

_**C ya then.**_

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened, the crew was in the living room, and D.K. took his seat in the chair nearest the door.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

"Look, I know how I can win without having to kill you," I said.

"Well, I'm all ears," he smiled. "What is this solution?"

"We race, and in the middle, where no one's watching, you take a wrong turn and meet me in La Push, Washington. I have some friends there. That way, I get Midori, you get out of Tiger's crew, and we are debt free from anything."

His eyes widened. "And when we return to Phoenix?"

"We don't," I said a matter of factly.

"And about what I owe Hann?" D.K. said, looking at Hann.

"Just do this and we're even," Hann said. "I just want Midori."

"And I said I could get her," D.K. said, looking at me.

"And I said we can't do that. If Tiger knows you're going against him, he'll be following you and keeping Midori in close confinments. This is all we have."

There was silence and then D.K. looked at me. "Where is the wrong turn?"

I smiled, sliding a map over to him. "Take your pick."

"And I have to end up in La Push?"

"That's what Alice said. She planned this all out and its the best thing we got."

"And we can never come back to Phoenix?"

"Not unless you want to," I said, sitting back in my seat.

D.K. smiled. "I'm in."

I laughed. "Right. You actually want to lose a race on purpose. I'm not buying it," Vi laughed.

"Neither do I, but trust is all we have right now," I sighed.

"I need to have you trust me in order for this to work."

"If it doesn't work, I will still cross the finish line first," I said. "You have to follow the track in exact order for it to be legit."

He smiled, like he was in on the joke. "You know the track better than Tiger does. So tell me where to turn off."

"Highway fifteen. Take it North and keep going North until you get to Seattle."

He smiled. "Deal."

I stood up and walked over to him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And if you really love me, you won't tell Tiger or anyone else about this."

He smiled as I stepped back. "Oh, you know I won't."  
I sighed, and I really wish I knew that he wouldn't. I couldn't trust him though. I turned to Alice.

"He won't," she mouthed.

I nodded and sat back down. "And if you do, we'll know," I smiled.

D.K. swallowed hard. The door opened and Edward was there.

My smile disolved and D.K. looked at me worried. Then Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, love, what is he doing here?"

"Um, you left me, remember?" I said, a little attitude showing. "You have no right to call me love."

Edward blinked. "What?"

"You left me at my mom's house, remember? 'Bella, I'm leaving'?"

"I didn't mean our relationship," Edward said.

I laughed. "Well, to me its over. If you can't take me the way I am, you can't have me."

"But-"

"We're through!" I protested. I stood up. "I don't want you anymore."

"But I want you!" Edward said, grabbing my arms.

"And you have plenty of time to find someone else. We. Are. Through."

He grunted and spun around, letting me go. "You will regret this!" he shouted as he stormed out the door.

I rolled my eyes. "I will sooo regret leaving you, Edward. My heart is breaking right now."

Alice and Rose bust out laughing. "Alright, now that your awake, and here, Jazz finished the thing."

I smiled. "Jazz, you shouldn't have."

D.K. looked lost. "What thing?"

"Back up plan B," I murmured in his ear as I walked past.

"So you do still want me," he whispered, following me.

"Read that text message I sent you, and you'll know," I winked, keeping my stride.

I heard him get out his phone and the office doors shut, leaving him on the other side.

I sat in the chair as Jazz explained the virtual track.

* * *

Like it? Love it? PLease tell me! REVIEW! This chapter brought tears to my eyes, the txt message part. Ugh, I wish a guy would be like that towards me:() Don't we all?


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6

A month later, things were going good.

I woke up in the morning, on February 12, and smiled. I went to Derek's room and picked him up.

"Happy birthday, Derek!" I sang, as I handed him some clothes to change into and brushed his unruley straight hair.

"Thanks, mama," he said and he batted my hand away. "I like my hair like this way!"

"Your getting a hair cut tomorrow," I told him.

He groaned. "No!"

"Yes!" I laughed. I picked him up. "Daddy's going to be here, along with all your other friends."

"Even Jessica?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Even Jessica."

Jessica was his best friend that lived below us. She reminded me of Jessica Stanley.

I went to the kitchen and made his favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

"My favorite!" He squealed digging in.

I rolled my eyes and the doorbell rang.

I went to get the door and grabbed my gun just in case.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"D.K.!" I heard him shout back.

I unlatched the door and looked both ways before pulling D.K. in.

"Do you realize that you could have been followed."

"Yeah, but no one is following me because I killed Tiger."

I dropped my gun. "You killed Tiger!" I whispered.

"Yeah, and the rest of his crew thinks that it was Skar. No one saw me do it, and they can't call the cops, so we can get Midori for Hann and then leave. We can go to Canada."

I shook my head. "I can't believe you would do that! Is it great? Yes. Did you have to do it on Derek's birthday? No."  
"I did it last night, actually. And all signs point to Skar. His rent was way past due, and Tiger owed Skar money. So, Skar wanted to say they were even if neither of them paid. Well, now Tiger will never have to pay and Skar is debtfree. So basically he is locked solid."

I hugged him. "Thank god you're alright," I whispered in his ear.

"Well I'm glad I am too. Is that chocolate chip pancakes I smell?"

I laughed and let him go, "Yeah. In the kitchen."

I set my gun down, double bolted the door and put a rug over the hole on the floor. No one was going to get into this place.

I pressed a button and all of the radios turned on, full blare, too. I heard people shout and stumble into the kitchen. Derek was laughing so hard.

D.K. smiled and covered Derek's eyes.

"Guess who?" D.K. asked in a girly voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy!" Derek shouted.

"Ha ha, that's me!" D.K. laughed.

I plated food for everyone and we all sat down around the living room, talking and laughing.

"I'll be right back. D, can you come with me for a second?"

D.K. smiled and followed me to my bedroom.

"So many good memories in here," he said, looking at my bed.

"Shut up and help me!" I called from my closet that was bigger than Alice's. I picked up a box that had a basketball set full of a mini hoop, some mini basketballs. D.K. got the box that had a whole bunch of other sport stuff. Derek was really into sports right now.

Of course they were wrapped, but that didn't mean that D.K. knew what they were. He thought they were something totally race related.

"This is a race car, right?" D.K. said as he set it down by my door.

"No, its sport things. He loves sports right now."

"And he has no racing stuff?"

I glared at D.K. "If you want to get him racing stuff, then by all means get it. But it is not staying here."

D.K. laughed. "I'm only kidding. I don't want him to race either. Too dangerous."

I smiled. "Thank god you agree."

"Where do you want to put this?"

"Leave them here for now. He can open them later."

D.K. groaned. "We had to move them now?"

I smiled. "Yeah because I needed to talk to you alone."

He wagged his eyebrows. "What about?"

"Us."

"And?"

"Look, I know you like me and-"

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I know that. And I am starting to have feelings for you again, but you killed Tiger. How do I know if his crew is coming after you right now? How do I know if we're safe?"

"We're not," he shrugged. "We have our place though, and only your mom and step-dad know where it is."

"True, but there are the neighbors."

"They don't know your name, or mine."

"I don't know," I smiled. "Derek has made some pretty good friends with Jessica downstairs."

D.K. laughed. "I forgot about Jessica. He can't stop talking about her."

I rolled my eyes. "The point is, Derek's life is at risk now. If it weren't for Midori, I would have left town."

"Well I'm sorry I attempted to make all our lives better."

I smiled. "I know and for that I'm glad. So thank you, but I have to yell at you because you did just do something really stupid."

"Well you can yell at me as much as you want in bed."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "You are so full of yourself," I muttered.

I heard his charming laugh as he followed me out the door and back toward the living room. I sat next to Alice and she smiled at me. "How was your little get together in your room?" I glared at her.

"Nothing happened."

"The hell it didn't!" She whispered. "I was hoping for something good!"

I almost slapped her. "You are so lucky right now," she whispered taunting me.

I growled and got up. I walked to the kitchen and got some goldfish for Derek.

I handed them to Derek and he dug in while watching his cartoons.

"Tiger's dead," D.K. told the crew. "I killed him last night."

"What about Midori!" Hann muttered.

"We're getting her back, Hann, I promised you," I said sittting back down.

Hann sighed and curled up in a ball. "She's probably so scared right now."

"She is a tough girl," I assured him. "She can survive until we figure out where she is. I have a plan."

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Esme, Rose, and I will be sluts and sleep our way in there. We scope the place out, find Midori, and smuggle her out of there."

"Except I'm going too," I said. "I can get in there without them noticing if the girls can distract the guys."

Rose smiled. "Please, this is too easy."

"When do we go?" Esme asked.

I laughed. "Whenever we're ready."

"I'm ready," Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I smiled and looked at Esme. "Me as well."

"Then let's get started."

I looked at Derek, then at my watch. "We leave at nine at night."

They nodded and we got back to talking about Derek.

The party was great and Derek got a whole bunch of toys and junk that filled up his room.

Nine o'clock and I was in my room, Rose, Alice, and Esme going through my closet.

"Pick a super short skirt, fishnet pantyhose, and a really slutty top." I teased their hair. They zoomed around in there and came out so prostitutish that I thought I would puke.

"Alright, that's. . . lovely." I laughed.

We took off with a quick goodbye to everyone. "We'll meet you at the Place. We're not leaving without her."

They nodded and I got in the Mercedes. "Carlisle will kill us if I mess up his car, but we need something fast."

Alice laughed. "No, he won't kill you. He'll just not talk to you for a few days."

I smiled. "That's fine."

I drove to Flagstaff and parked near the crew's motel. "Now, strutt around and if they take you back to the motel, you're in. You don't have to do anything, but just don't stand there."

They nodded and got out of the car. I drove to the gas station next door and bought some beef jerky, while keeping an eye on the girls.

Nothing was happening. Then a miracle happened. Thank you god!

A guy in a gray sweatshirt left a hotel room and took one look at the girls before pulling out his phone and calling up his buddies. Two minutes later, two other guys came down and walked over to the girls. I stayed in the station and browsed through the magazines.

I got a text message.

Midori's in room 112. She's tied to the bed and there is one other guy in there with her. I can kill the guy on my way to 111, if you'd like.

Just do what you have to. I'm armed so I can make it through the room quickly. Distract the guy your with.

Skar is with me. Tide is with Rose. Prowl is with Esme.

Just keep it up.

I paid the cashier in cash and headed out to my car. I drove off and pulled into the motel.

I attached my silencer to my gun and then put on some facepaint so they wouldn't be able tell who I was. I put on some sneakers and a knife. I skipped up the stairs and stood outside of 112. I knocked twice and the door opened slowly.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Your worse nightmare," I whispered back in a gruff voice.

I saw his head poke through and I shot him, right before I kicked the door open wider.

I heard Midori gasp and move herself against the wall.

"Midori, it's me. Bella," I whispered as I made my way over to her.

She gasped and smiled. "Oh, please, get me out of here."

I smiled. "I'm trying."

I pulled out my knife and tore off the knots. "Hann's waiting for you. We have to hurry. Can you walk?"

She nodded and slowly stood up. "Thank you so much for this, Bella."

I smiled. "Girl, I'm just glad that you actually are alive."

She smiled and made her way toward the door.

"We have to act like nothing's wrong. So slowly and calmly."

She nodded and we both walked slowly and calmly down the steps to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Whose car is this?"

"A friend of mines. Get in front. They can get in back."

"They?"

"My friends that distracted the guys for me to get to you."

"Oh, god!" She smiled. "You saved my life. They said they were going to kill me after the race. Just so that if you won, they would still win."

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen now."

Alice, Rose, and Esme ran out of their rooms with the guys they were with, shouting after them.

They got in the car and I hit the gas, zooming out of there. I heard tires squeal and looked behind me. They were following me. Great.

"Go 200 and make a right here."

I nodded, hit the gas, and then turned. We made it and I turned again to throw them off my trail. Carlisle's car was started to lose control. "Ugh, we need a racing car, not this Merecedes, guys."

"Slow down to normal speed and get in traffic," Alice instructed.

I nodded and hit the brake pedal till I was going fifty-five. I looked out my rear-view mirror and saw some race cars shoot past the last turn. I smiled and high-fived them all.

"We are all good, now. But, it probably would have been better if you killed them."

Alice laughed. "I did kill mine. He was being way to insistant."

"You were a prostitute, Alice. Remember that."

"Oh, sorry. Midori, this is Alice, Rose, and Esme Cullen. Girls, this is Midori."

"Hello," Midori said shyly.

I sped up on the highway and swerved through cars until I made it to the desert.

"Can this car go off road?" I asked Esme.

She shook her head. " I don't think so."  
"Damn it!" I cursed. I zoomed through cars at 200 and I could tell the Cullen's were nervous. Midori smiled.

"I remember doing this before you left. Those midnight rides to Santa Fe and back."

I smiled. "Yeah, those were fun. Hann hated me for it. Saying how I was putting you in danger."

She laughed. "I remember that! Those fights were hilarious!"

"Yeah, I was laughing so hard!" I laughed.

"Where are we going?" Midori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To see Bo and his new girl."

Midori laughed. "You've missed a lot since you've been here. You don't know what happened?"

"What happened?"

"Bo and his girl?"

I shook my head.

"He got married to Evey."

I hit the brakes and looked at her. "What!"

She laughed. "Yeah. That girl you saw him with was Evey. She's his girl forever, girl."

"How sweet."

"How are you and D.K. getting along? I mean, when he visited me one time, he could stop talking about you."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just a jerk, but a sweet one. I don't know. You know what I mean?"

She smiled. "You love him. You want to sleep with him. You want to hold him. You want to touch him. You want to kiss him!"

"Enough," I cut her off, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I knew it!" Midori sang as I pulled into the Place.

"Shut it, or so help me god I will kill you."

She laughed, "You don't have it in you."

"I killed the guy that was keeping watch for you, didn't I?"

She swallowed hard and got out of the car.

"Bo, baby! Let us in!" I shouted, honking the horn.

"Comin!" I heard him say as the garage door opened.

I drove the car in and saw the rest of the crew.

"Midori!" Hann shouted, holding her in his arms and twirling her around. She kissed his lips passionately and I turned away, only to meet the eyes of D.K.

"Who did you kill?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't get a name. I just know he was in the same room as Midori. Had long brown hair."

"You got Krawl. Good shot, actually. He was one of the best marksmen."

I smiled and bowed slightly. "Well, I fell honored."

I met the eyes of Edward. "You killed someone?"

"So did Alice!" I said, pointing at Alice's amused face.

"He got a little too touchy feely for my taste. Skar deserved it."

"You got Skar!" D.K. laughed. "Nice one."

Alice didn't look happy that D.K. was praising her. "Whatever. Jazzy!"

She ran into Jasper's arms and he kissed her cheek. "Oh, darlin', you stink like cheap perfume."

"Woah!" I laughed. "That's my cheap perfume!"

Jasper chuckled. "I was only kidding."

"Uh huh, sure you were."

I tossed Carlisle's keys to Carlisle.

"She in perfect condition, but she can't make it past 200 very well."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you go past 200?"

"Alice's orders. Not mine," I defended, smiling. "And she whines like my truck did. Won't make it too far going that fast."

Carlisle went to his car and inspected it. I rolled my eyes. "Guys never learn, do they?"

Vi got out of her car and Derek was in her arms. "I couldn't leave him at the house by himself."

"You didn't have to leave at all!" I scolded. I pulled him out of her arms and looked at him. "You are too big to be carried around."

I set him down and he went straight to D.K. D.K. picked him up and I glared at them both.

Derek and D.K. started to talk a lot amongst themselves.

"Thanks, Bo!" I called.

"Yeah! Whatever!" I heard him shout from behind the farthest car.

"See ya!" I told him. "I'm heading back," I told the crew.

"I'm riding with you," D.K. said. He tossed his keys to Emmett. "Take car of my baby."

Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas Day. "Awesome!"

I got in my car and D.K. got up front. Derek got in back and we took off in three seconds flat. I kept a wary eye out for anyone from Tiger's crew, but found no one. I pulled my car into the garage on the third floor and got out. The rest of the crew came up and I shut the garage door, double bolts.

"Why do you do that?" D.K. asked, from right beside me causing me to jump.

"Do you have to do that?" I gasped.

"I don't know, do you?"  
"Yes, because if we were followed, they will try to come up here and get our cars, bomb our cars, or even break into our place. I don't want that. So, I am taking any safety measures I can."

"Our place. I like the sound of that."

"Oh, shut it, Damon," I muttered.

He grabbed my arm. "What did you just call me?" His tone was soft, not like he was mad.

"Damon. That's your name, D.K. Damon."

He smiled. "I love the sound of my name on your tongue."

I rolled my eyes and got out of his grasp.

"Oh, playing hard to get? I like that."

I laughed and turned around. "Would you rather I just surrender?" I whispered seductively.

His eyes lit up. "Hell yeah."

I smiled and sauntered back toward him. "Or maybe I can just tease you and see how much you believe me."

I wound my arms around his neck, aware that everyone was watching. He leaned closer and i kneed his stomach. He grunted and staggered back a few steps.

"Don't do your moves on me. You got shit," I laughed.

I spun around and smiled at the on looking crowd. I started to walk towards the apartment when I heard gun shots. I froze in my tracks and staggered a few steps back.

"They're in the house."

Alice grabbed me and pulled me back to the car. "Drive. Go to Forks."

I nodded. "Where's Derek!"

"He is still in your car. Go!" she said after she had a vision.

"Everyone! Follow me out!" I shouted.

I heard them get in their cars and I grabbed D.K. and pulled him in.

"How did they know where we lived?"

I shrugged. "They got it out of my mom for sure."

D.K. shook his head and I hit the gas. We zoomed out of there, the rest of the crew on our tail.

"What about the Cullen's?" D.K. asked.

"They'll be fine," I assured him, spinning down the garage.

"Being shot at?"

I nodded. "Trust me. They will survive."

I turned the radio on and watched the rest of the crew and Cullen's drive behind me as I drove them to Forks.

We ended up there two days later, D.K. and I taking turns to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"Charlie's place, my dad." I said, driving as fast as I could through town.

"Your dad? The cop?"

I smiled. "The cop."  


* * *

Review and tell me if you like it and what you want to see later!


	7. Chapter 7

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 7:

I pulled into the driveway, two days later, the rest of the crew parking along the woods.

"Dad!" I shouted, opening the door.

"Bella!" He smiled, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey, dad. Um, I want you to meet some people. Don't worry, they aren't going to stay here. We were just dropping by."

"You're not staying?" he asked.

I flinched. "Not really. We have to go to, um, D.K.'s parents house," I lied.

"We do?" D.K. whispered.

"Just go with me."

"D.K.? Sounds like some drug dealer."

I smiled. "No, this is D.K. And this is Midori. We found her. She got lost in the desert. Long story. And this is Jazz, Sunstreak, and Violet. And you know the Cullen's."

"Pleasure to meet you all, but I have to go to work. Bye, Bella. Love ya."

I smiled. "Bye, dad."

He drove off and I looked at everyone. "He just needed to know we were alive, because my mom would freak out if she saw I was gone."

They nodded. "Where do we go now?"

I shrugged and looked at Alice.

"You guys are going to La Push. Jake and the pack can keep you guys safe. We'll be at our house."

I nodded. "Fifteen minute drive, really. If you follow the speed limit."

We got in our cars and drove off and to La Push.

We crossed the border and I stopped in front of the beach. "Just relax, sleep on the sand. Do whatever. We got plenty of time."

I got Derek out of the back of the car and he ran out to the beach and flung down on the sand. I turned to D.K.

"What?" He asked, slightly paranoid from two days before.

"You look tense," I said, shrugging.

"It's nothing you can fix," he muttered.

I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean? D.K. What are you talking about?"

"Look. I appreciate all you've done for Derek and I, for your crew, but they hate me."

I smiled. "Is that what this is all about? D, they just don't trust you yet. But in this world, no one trusts anyone."

D.K. smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Your just getting worked up over nothing."

He laughed a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

I grabbed his arm and led him toward the beach. "Come on, we'll have fun here. And we can camp out on the beach. The gang here will love that."

"Gang?" He asked, uncertain.

I smiled. "Not that kind of gang. A friend gang. All my friends from here are in it. They just protect the people here. No biggie."

I plopped down on the sand and helped Derek make a sand castle.

"A friendly gang? Your friends?"

"The local Indian tribe, D.K. They won't touch a hair on your head."

He rolled his eyes and helped Derek and I.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Jake.

"Jake!" I popped up and he gave me a hug.

"You reek of the Cullen's. We thought you were dead. You just disappear for a month."

"Yeah, sorry. I would have called, but I was super busy."

"So where did you go?"

"To Phoenix. My friend, uh, was taken by some guy I used to know. Well, we all used to know. We got her back though."

I pointed to Midori and Jake nodded. "Well, where is this friend?"

"Dead," D.K. said, standing next to me.

Jake looked him over. "Who are you?"

"D.K."

"Jake. What are you doing with my girl, Bella?"

"Your girl?" D.K. laughed.

"D, stop it, please? Just, shut it for three minutes while I talk to them."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whose the little one?" Jake asked.

"Derek," I said keeping eye level.

"Whose is he?"

I didn't answer. Jake glared at me. "Or do I have to guess?"

"Guess. I'm sure you'd never get it right."

"He's your brother?"

"Nope."

"Cousin?"

"Nope."

"One of your friends?"

"Close."

"I give up. Whose?"

"Not telling."

"Oh, Bella, just tell him!" D.K. laughed.

"No way!" I laughed back.

"If you don't, I will."

I spun around and glared at D.K. "You already told the Cullen's. Do you really want to tell the gang?'

"They are a friendly gang, remember?" D.K. mocked. He stood back up and walked to Jake.

"That's my son."

"And you couldn't just tell me that, why?" Jake asked me.

"Because he's my son too," I mumbled.

"Woah! Bella's got class!" Quil laughed.

"Shut it, Quil!" Sam commanded.

"Yes, all mighty alpha," Quil snickered.

Jake looked from me to D.K. to Derek. "Your . . . son?"

"Edward couldn't handle it either, don't worry. My mom still hates me."

"What about Charlie?" Jake asked, taking a step back to control himself.

"He doesn't even know I was with D.K. at the time."

I heard Embry whistle. "Damn! Whose car is this!"

"Don't you dare touch it, Embry!" I shouted.

"Oops."

"He touched it," D.K. whispered.

"Man, you are so dead!" Violet laughed.

Jake snapped his gaze to her and he looked like he saw the sun for the first time.

"Oh my god! Jake, you just imprinted," I whispered.

I forgot about that and ran to my car. There was a huge scratch on the rose petal.

I screeched. "You scratched my baby!"

"No, this things can't be yours its awesome!"

I got in and dug around for my paint fixer. I hopped back out and ran the q-tip across the scratch mark. I looked at it from a few feet away and it looked good as new.

"Don't you dare touch it again. Your little claws will scratch it up and you'll have to pay 80,000 for it."

"Where did you get that money!" Jake asked, admiring my car.

"From racing, stupid."

"You street race?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Always have. Always will."

"Damn. And you said you didn't know anything about cars."

"Did I say that? Damn, I didn't mean to."

Violet came up to me. "Yeah. We all got them. Mine's the purple. Hann's is the snake. Jazz's is the music notes one. And Sunstreak is the yellow. D.K.'s is at the Cullen's house."

"Wait, are you still with Edward?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Hell, no. We broke up like a month ago, man."

"Do they know?" Jake whispered to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Go tell Vi, Jake," I whispered.

He nodded and walked off. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure?" Vi blushed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at D.K. "Don't ask," I muttered.

He nodded a little and I blew on the still wet paint.

"All right, all right! Away from the cars!" Hann said.

"Yeah, away from the cars!" Derek shouted.

Hann smiled. "He so takes after me."

"You wish," D.K. laughed.

The pack joined us and we all sat around.

"Did you guys find Victoria?" I asked.

"She still comes around a lot, but she disappeared the month you were gone. We thought she was trying to find you, but we didn't get word of anything from the Cullen's, so we thought it was nothing. But she started to come back around yesterday," Sam said.

"Great," I muttered. "Just what I need right now. Psycho guns? I can handle. Crazy, sadistic Victoria? Too much."

Sam laughed. "We can get her. There is only one of her and fifteen of us."

D.K. looked at me. "Whose Victoria?"

I shook my head. "It's not important. Really. She just wants to kill me is all you need to know."

* * *

Review and tell me if you like it and what you want to see later!


	8. Chapter 8

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"We can't leave here," Violet said after a few minutes of being off in the woods with Jake.

"Why the hell not?" Hann asked.

"Because I got myself a boy," she laughed, sitting next to me.

"And she's drunk!" I laughed, sipping from my own beer.

D.K. and Derek were sitting around the sand castle, perfecting it. I was sitting on my hood.

"We have to leave, Vi," Hann said, standing up from his own hood.

"I'm not. If you leave, you leave me behind."

Hann looked conflicted. "We don't leave our crew behind, but we can't stay."

"I can't leave, though, Hann. I love it here."

"Hann, there's no point in arguing. She's not leaving. We might as well leave without her."

"We're heading to Toronto, Vi, if you want to find us, text me, okay?"

She nodded and kissed me and Hann's cheeks quickly before dashing off towards Jake.

I sat down next to Derek and D.K. and they looked at me. I tensed with an unfamiliar feeling washing over me.

"What's wrong?" D.K. asked.

"I feel like I'm being watched," I whispered.

D.K. looked up and scanned the woods and looked back at me. "I don't see anyone."

I nodded. "I'm just crazy."

I helped Derek dig a moat to 'keep the king and queen safe' as Derek said, and then leaned back and laid down on the sand.

"It feels so good to relax after everything that's happened."

D.K laughed, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes. He laid down next to me.

"What are you scared of?"

I pulled out my phone and looked at him. "Everything, D. Everything I've ever known one day comes to real life, I'm nearly killed every other month, and on the rare occassion that I am allowed danger-free, you show up. I'm just so confused right now."

"About what?"

"Us, D," I whispered. "It's been more than a year since we've been together and I'm just scared that if I let you in, you might try to pull something."

"Like what? I could never hurt you, Belly, you know that."

He tickled my stomach and I giggled. "I know, but sometimes you act out of instinct, instead of doing something logically."

He smiled, and pulled his phone out too. He texted someone and then turned back to me. "I swear to God I will never let you go again, as long as you want me, I'm yours."

"I want you forever, but we don't have forever. We just have a lifetime."

"Then, you get me a lifetime and a day," he whispered.

I snorted, "Only you can do that."

"Bella, I know you hate me for what I've done in the past-"

"You shot me!" I interrupted.

"And if I wouldn't have shot you, my Uncle and Tiger's crew would have," he interjected calmly, "But getting back to what to what I was saying, I love you Isabella Swan, and I just want another chance. What do you say? Can I have another shot?"

I bit my lip. Just then I got a text message from D.K.

I love you Bella and I will do anything to be with you, whether its run down the road naked, climb the Eiffel Tower, or dig a hole to the center of the earth. I don't care how hard it is, I will find a way to do it just to get you. I love you so much it hurts me.

It was so sweet that tears filled my eyes.

"Yes, I'll give you another chance. But if anything happens, we're through."

He nodded, smiling hugely. "You won't regret this, I promise."

I smiled, "I better not."

I sat up, and held out a hand to help him up. "We've got to move to Toronto before we can get anything star-"

I was stopped by soft lips capturing my own. I instinctfully closed my eyes and wound my arms around their neck.

I heard someone whistle and I blushed and pulled away. I looked into D.K.'s eyes and smiled. "You never were one to listen."

"You remembered," he whispered. I detached myself from him and turned to face Hann and Midori.

"You go girl!" Midori laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Paul look at Midori and he looked like he was seeing the sun. "Shit," I whispered. He just imprinted on her.

"What?" D asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I muttered, walking over to Hann.

"Hey, um, Hann, why don't you and Sunstreak go over to the castle and play with Derek while I talk to Vi and Dori."

"Oh, alright," Hann muttered, dragging Sunstreak with him over to Derek. I grabbed Midori and Vi's arm and led them to the woods.

"Hey, Paul! Care to join us!" I shouted. Paul looked at me and he knew I knew. He looked at Sam for permission, who nodded, and followed us. I led the girls to a fallen tree and sighed. "Vi, I know you know the secret, but Paul did the same thing to Dori."

"Um, what's this all about?" Paul asked, awkwardly.

I laughed, "Sorry, man. Alright, tell her. Vi and I need to talk."

He led Midori off and I turned to Vi. "Hann is going to be so heartbroken."

Vi's eyes widened. "He didn't."

"He's just imprinted on Midori, yes."

She shook her head. "No one can leave now. Hann won't want to leave Midori. Midori and I can't leave. Only you, D.K., Derek, and Sunstreak can leave."

I shook my head, "We can't break up the crew."

"There won't be a crew. Jacob is already protective of me. I doubt I'll be able to race."

"You got to fight for things you want with him, Vi."

"Are you going to talk to the Cullen's or what?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I have to let them know that we aren't leaving."

"Jake said something about them."

"What exactly, because I know everything, Vi," I whispered.

"That they're. . . vampires?"

I nodded. "And Victoria, the girl that's trying to kill me, she's one too."

Vi's eyes widened. "And you dated Edward, knowing?"

I nodded. "Oh yes. But the vampires are sworn enemies with the werewolves. Ugh, l can't explain it really."

"So, Midori has no choice but to be with him."

I shook my head. "No, she can chose. If she doesn't want to be with him, they can be best friends or something, but the pull is impossible to ignore."

She smiled. "So they would end up together?"

"Most likely."

Vi shook her head. "Great. Just what we need."

"But I can't stay here, so I would have to leave you and Hann and Dori behind while D.K. and I move north."

She smiled. "I know. But hey, I'm sure eventually when all the threats get over with, we can move with you."

I shook my head. "I don't know if Jake will want to leave La Push. His whole life is here."

"I'll make him move," Vi laughed.

I hugged her. "I have to talk to D.K. before anything become permanent, but I'll keep you posted."

She smiled. "Thank God."

"Come on, we got to head back."

We made it to the beach safely, and I noticed that everyone was gathered around the cars. I made my way through the crowd and saw that D.K. and Sunstreak were fighting.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I shouted, stepping between them. "What the hell is wrong?"

"He-" D.K. started.

"He said-" Sunstreak shouted over him.

"Enough!" I screamed. They quieted immediately. "D.K. you start."

"Figures," I heard Sunstreak mutter. "You love him."

I rolled my eyes and faced D.K. "He said that he had a crush on you," D.K. finished lamely.

My eyes widened. "Alright, alright. Now, Sunstreak, what do you have to say?"

Inside I was watching D.K.'s reaction. Have I ever stopped loving him? I knew that answer before I even thought it. No. I will always love him and I never stopped, even after he shot me. And that hurt me more than physically. I listened to Sunsteak's words.

"Girl, ever since you came back I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd seen in a long time. And I just couldn't get you out of my head."

I sighed. "Sorry, man, but I'm just not into you that way. You're my best friend. That's all I see us as. Sorry," I told him.

He nodded. "Hey, girl, it's okay, I never pictured us anywhere anyways. Your my girl that can look under my hood anytime."

i rolled my eyes. "I would be careful if I were you," I said as D.K. wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his warm chest, "You never know whose watching."

D.K. kissed my cheek and I giggled. "Sunstreak, I'm heading to the Cullen's later. You going to stay here?"

I heard an exhasperated sigh and faced Leah. "You are such a slut," she laughed.

I glared at her. "I am not and its Sunstreak that likes me, not you, so shut it."

She looked at Sunstreak and she imprinted. I groaned and picked up Derek before turning to D.K. "You coming to the Cullen's with me?"

"Like I have a choice. I'd go anywhere my beautiful girl goes."

I smiled and unlocked my car, putting Derek in the back and sitting in the driver's seat. D.K. got up front and smiled at me. "Was it just me, or did you notice how the Indians got all tense when you mentioned the Cullen's."

"Oh, I noticed," I smiled at him as I backed up.

"And are you going to tell me why?"

"In due time, darlin', in due time."

I sped out of La Push in record speed and was at the Cullen's door in minutes.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running and pulling me into a hug. She froze and took a step back. "Ugh, you stink."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I asked, slightly confused.

I opened the back door, pulling Derek out, and then turning to D.K., who was staring at the house in awe.

"We're going inside, D, not staring at it from the outside."

He looked at me, a little embarrassed and followed Alice and I inside. I set Derek down on my lap, D.K. on my left, Alice on my right.

"Why are we here?" D.K. asked.

"Because. . ." Alice said slipping into a vision.

"The pack says that Victoria is in the area and is getting closer."

"The pack?" D.K. asked confused.

I turned to him, "I'll answer all your questions on the ride home. Believe me, you'll have questions."

He nodded and I turned to Alice. "Three of my crew members were imprinted on. Vi, Dori, and Sunstreak."

"Hann will be so heartbroken," Alice frowned.

I nodded. "I know. That's not why we're here. I have a feeling that I'm being watched and I think its Victoria."

Alice went into a vision again and came out with a sad smile. "I see her coming for you. You can't move if she's still following you."

"I'll ask Charlie if I can move back in. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Nonsense!" Esme said, entering the living room. She sat across from Derek and I. "You can stay here."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't-"

"I don't see any way around it. You, D.K. and Derek can stay here," Alice interrupted.

"There aren't any rooms!" I protested. "Honestly. We will be fine at Charlie's."

"Edward left the family. I don't see him coming back for a while. You can take his room," Alice insisted. She blanked out and then looked at me. "You are staying no matter what you say! Yay!"

I looked at her. "Fine. D, is that okay with you?"

He looked at me. "Anywhere you go, I go."

I turned to Esme and Alice. "Fine. We're staying, but I want you to know that I'm doing this with every intention of buying my own place as soon as I can."

"No need. Victoria will be dead by the end of the month," Alice smiled.

* * *

Review and tell me if you like it and what you want to see later!


	9. Chapter 9

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

Alice led us up the steps. "Now, I knew you were going to stay here about three hours ago, so I did some speed shopping and. . . walla!" She opened Edward's door and there was freshly painted blue walls, chocolate brown accents, including a bed spread and a couch. There was a periwinkle blue toddler bed in the corner and some toys. The wall that I remember full of C.D.'s were gone, and only some books and a television were left. It looked so homey I had to smile.

"I love it, Alice, Esme, thank you."

"Rose helped too," Alice whispered. "She never hated you, she just was jealous of your humanity."

I nodded. "You wouldn't mind thanking Rose for me then, would you?"

"You're welcome, Bella!" I heard Rose shout.

I couldn't hold in the laugh, "Any time, Rose."

I turned to Alice, "We're talking later."

"I know," she smiled. "I'll bring your bags up in a minute. I'll put them outside your door. Bathroom is attached, and there is a closet already full of some clothes I bought for you, but like I said, I speed shopped, so I didn't have time to do a full closet. I purely made it what you like, Bella, don't worry. Nothing too girly. I got some clothes for Derek and D.K. as well. Every thing. Um, that's it I think."

"Alice, this is way too much."

"You're part of the family, Bella. You always will be, no matter who you're with."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Alice."

"Yeah, thank you. This is great," D.K. said from beside me.

I set Derek down and he immediately ran to the bed that was against the wall.

I turned to D.K. as Alice shut the door. "I guess we're going to have to pretend we're in the car ride right now."

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see a smiling Alice.

She whispered, "Tell him everything. He needs to know."

I nodded and shut the door. "That was Alice. I have to tell you everything."

I sat down on the bed and patted the spot on the other side for him to sit on as well. He obliged and I took his hands in mine.

"I know this is hard to believe, and I need you to hear me out before you run away or think I'm crazy, okay?"

"Tell all, baby," he smiled.  
"Alright, so the Cullen's are vampires." he was about to object when I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I put my hands in his again and squeezed. "I know. Listen, though." I looked at Derek, who was playing with his toys. "They can't go out in the sun or they. . . sparkle. I know it sounds stupid, but its true. They feed off of animals, but they have more of a craving for human blood. And they can only die if they are torn to pieces and burnt. Any questions?"

"They sparkle?" D.K. asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll prove it to you later," I smiled. "Now, Victoria, she's a vampire as well, only she drinks human blood, which is why her eyes are red. She wants to kill me because Edward killed her husband - who by the way tried to kill me. That's where I got this scar." I showed him where James bit me.

D.K. skimmed his fingers over it. "It's cold."

"Like the Cullen's, it's vampire skin. It's freezing cold. But I'm still human because Edward sucked the venom out, which is like their saliva. Anyways, the gang in La Push, they are werewolves. When they get mad they turn into giant wolves. Like huge! Horse sized. And they don't age until they stop phasing. When they fall in love, for real, its called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, but stronger. They see their soul mate and its like they see the sun for the first time. That happened three times today. Paul imprinted on Dori, Jacob on Vi, and Leah on Sunstreak. That's why I took Dori, Vi, and Paul to the woods. They know everything, but you have to keep this a secret or we can all d-" One look at his face and I pulled my hands out of his.

"You don't believe me," I mumbled.

"I believe everything you say. It's just, vampires and werewolves? That's a little far fetched."

"But I can prove it. They can run super fast, have amazing hearing and Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds, and Jasper controls emotions. They sparkle, for God's sake! And for the wolves, they can turn into wolves or out of wolves any time. Just call up Jacob right now. He'd be more than happy to help."

I was silenced by D.K.'s lips on my own. "I love you, Bella, always and forever."

I smiled. "I love you, too. I never stopped."

He pulled away when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

Alice peeked her head in. "He wants proof."

"Then give him proof," I smiled. She was by my side in an instant. She picked me up and tossed me into the air, half way across the room. I gave a startled scream, but Alice caught me. "I'm sending Jake on your ass for that."

"I'm so scared of the big bag, oversized dog."

I laughed and looked at D.K. "Is that proof enough?"

He looked at me. "How long have you known?"

"Since I moved here," I said.

He nodded. "Wow. And they're immortal?"

I nodded and Alice started to play with Derek. I sat next to D.K. and he pulled me into his lap.

"Too bad we don't have forever and ever and ever."

"Just a freakin' life time," I sighed, leaning my head onto his muscular chest.

"How do you change into a vampire?" D asked.

I looked at him, which was difficult since I was on him. "Don't even think about it."

"About what?" he asked, genially confused.

"You want to change," I said. "You want to become a vampire."

"If I can spend eternity with you, so be it."

"I would love to, as well, but we have Derek and our friends. You would never be able to see our families again, none of your friends, except for the ones with the wolves. Hann would grow old and die. So would the girls and Sunstreak. We would lose so much. We wouldn't be able to be with Derek."

He looked at me. "We can change Derek as soon as he's ready."

I shook my head. "You don't understand the risks. We'd never see our son, Damon. Never. We would want to kill him if he got close to us. It's too dangerous."

D.K. kissed my head. "As you wish."

I sighed and slid onto the spot next to him. I saw Alice, out of the corner of my eye, watching us but making it look like she was trying to concentrate on Derek.

"You're not going to give up," I whispered.

"Never, Bella. But, I respect your wishes and I won't want to if you won't either. I completely want to stay by your side, no matter what."

I wanted him to be happy but I didn't want to give up Derek. I didn't want him to go back to my mother.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off of D.K.

"That's not me to tell, Bella," she said nervously. "It's your decision-"

"Alice, tell me right now. What did you see?" I said calmly.

"You both change, but you have enough control to be with Derek," she whispered after a moment.

I sighed and looked D.K. in the eye. "For you, anything."

I turned to Alice, who was smiling. "When do you see us being changed?"

"A week or so. It gives you plenty of time to bond with people before you say goodbye."

I looked at D.K. "We have to fake our deaths and start over our lives."

"As long as we're together, I don't care."

"Hann's going to be devastated," I muttered.

"He'll get over it," D.K. whispered to me. I looked at Alice. "Should we tell Carlisle?"

"That would be best. I see him the one biting you."

I nodded and stood up. I pulled D.K. with me towards the place I knew to be Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly.

"Come on in!" I heard Carlisle call. I opened the door and smiled.

"Bella, Damon, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked. D.K. tensed a little but I gave him a look.

"Sir, its D.K., please," D.K. said politely. I squeezed his hand.

"Carlisle, I know we aren't really good with some of the family right now-"

"But Alice saw you change," Carlisle interrupted.

I nodded. "And she said-"

"I'd be happy to do it," Carlisle smiled. "When do you wish to change?"

"Alice saw us in a week," D.K. said softly.

"You do realize you'll never see your families again? You won't be able to see your friends."

"We know," D.K. said. I nodded.

"It's three days of exruciating pain, where you beg for death," Carlisle continued.

We nodded and D.K. seemed to hesitate a little.

I bit my lip. "It's just, I know Derek will be too young and there's a chance we'll never see him again. I was wondering if I could send him to La Push to live until one of us have enough control?"

Carlisle smiled. "That would be great. And Alice is just now telling me that this was what she had seen ever since you came to Forks. She always saw you a vampire, but never at Edward's side."

"That's why Edward was so mad about it. He never wanted me to change because something would happen. He tried to keep me away!" I muttered. I blushed when I realized that Carlisle could hear.

"Bella, D.K.," D.K. smiled at Carlisle's name differentiating. "We will set your change for next Friday?"

I looked at D.K., letting him know it was his choice. "That sounds fine."

I smiled at Carlisle, "Thank you, Carlisle, and we will do everything to make this up to you."

"Consider it already done. You brought my family happiness and a new side many enjoy. We are in your debt and this will bring us even."

I nodded. "Thank you."

D.K. mumbled his thanks and then we exited back towards D.K. and my's room, where we were going to have to live life to the fullest until eight days from now. Then our new lives would start.

* * *

Review and tell me if you like it and what you want to see later!


	10. Chapter 10

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Consider it already done. You brought my family happiness and a new side many enjoy. We are in your debt and this will bring us even."

I nodded. "Thank you."

D.K. mumbled his thanks and then we exited back towards D.K. and my's room, where we were going to have to live life to the fullest until eight days from now. Then our new lives would start.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Three days into the week, we spent all our time in La Push. We had informed the pack and they would allow it.

"Why again are you doing this?" Sam asked us.

"Because Victoria wants me. If she gets me while I'm human, I'll be dead. If she gets to me while I'm a vampire, I can fight back and maybe kill her," I said to Sam. "It's easy to think of that way."

"Alright, alright. As long as its the only reason, the Elders will allow it. And D.K.'s changing with you?"

I nodded. "He said that if I have to live forever, he'll join me."

"What about Derek?"

"I was going to ask Vi if she'll keep him for three days."

Sam nodded. "Alright. Let me know if anything changes."

I nodded, "Thanks, Sam."

"You brought three imprints. There's nothing to thank me for. I should thank you. Jake was a mess since you disappeared. We thought you ran away to get changed."

I shook my head, "Dori, who Paul imprinted on, was kidnapped by some people. I had to race to win her back, but D.K. killed who had her and I had the Cullen's help get her out. That's the short story. That's really why we left, so don't listen to any of the other bullshit stories."

"You are different," Sam said. "Which is better. More outgoing."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Sam."

I turned to walk away and he just laughed, "Bye."

I met up with the rest of the crew on the sand, all sitting in a circle.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Vi, Sunstreak, and Dori knew what was happening, but Hann and Jazz didn't. I felt bad, actually, because I was keeping secrets and we hardly ever kept secrets.

"We're going to Seattle tonight. Racing."

I grinned. "Really? Count me in!"

Everyone laughed.

Vi smiled, "We're going to bring the pack, too. They want to see D.K. get out there and you too, B."

I smiled. "I'll smash that track."

"Probably," D smiled.

I rolled my eyes and saw the imprints come over. Dori and Hann were going to break up properly and she was going to wait a few weeks before she dated Paul, which I didn't blame her. Hann would be furious. I just hoped it worked out.

"I take it you all are racing?" Paul asked.

We all nodded. "We're all winning."

We just laughed at that. By the time night rolled around, I dropped Derek off at the Cullen's, putting him to bed.

"We'll be back later, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Win some races, Mommy. Tell daddy to too."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll do just that. Now, go to bed and be dreaming happy things."

He nodded and I changed into my slutty clothes before running out to my car. The Cullen's, except for Carlisle and Esme, slipped in our cars and we all sped off towards Seattle.

About an hour later, we were pulling into the Underground.

"How did you know this place was here?" Emmett asked from the passenger seat of my car.

I smiled, "Connections, darling, connections."

I parked and got out of my car, locking it and leaning on my door. Emmett went straight to Rosalie, who I had borrow some of my clothes, which she was not happy about.

She was glaring at me, giving me signs that she was going to kill me when we got home. I just smiled. I saw the crowd around us departing and six people walked towards us. They were all girls, but I had a feeling that they were the top crew here.

"Who are you?" the girl in the middle said. She had bleach blonde hair, layered down to middle. She had skinny jeans, a red shirt with a low v-neck that showed her black bra.

"White Rose," I said confidently. "Otherwise known as Drift Queen."

She looked me over then offered her hand. "Sin Bad. We rule these parts. This is my crew."

I shook her hand hesitantly. "Who are the rest of them?"

"Trixie," she said, pointing to a girl with bubblegum pink hair, pixie cut, and really cute Doc Martin's on.

"Stardust," she said, pointing to the girl next to Trixie. Stardust had blond hair with dark blue bangs and light blue streaks. She had tan skin and Rosalie's body, and really prety blue eyes.

"Astra," she said pointing to a girl with black hair in my style, gold eyes, and she was just as pale as me.

"Corpserella," she said, trying to keep a straight face. Corpserella was glaring at Sin Bad with her brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her brown hair hung in her eyes and was in beautiful prom night curls.

"And that's Assassin." Assassin had bright red hair, almost fire engine red. Her eyes were green, but her clothes were just as red as her hair. She looked like a walking fire hydrant.

"Who are you?" Sin Bad asked us. Hann took over.

"Hann, Jazz, White Rose, D.K., Midori, Sunstreaker, Violet, Jasper, and our friends."

I looked towards the Quileutes and saw that Embry was staring at Sin Bad, Seth at Trixie, Collin at Corpserella, and Brady at Assassin. The rest of the pack had imprinted. Jazz looked like he wanted Stardust badly, so I knew he liked her. And Hann was staring at Astra. Everything would work out.

"What are the Indian's names?" Sin Bad demanded.

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady," I said, pointing to each of them. "And the Cullen's, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett."

They nodded and Sin Bad looked at me. "I challenge you to a race."

"For what?" I smirked.

"Five grand," she smiled.

"Deal."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out five grand. Her and I walked over to the bet taking booth and he signed us up. We had two races before us and then we'd race.

I turned to her. "I think a few of our guys like your girls."

She smiled, "Is that Embry single?"

"He sure is," I smiled. "Want to meet him?"

"Care to introduce us?" she asked, as we walked back.

I shook my head, "Girl, he needs someone. I'll be happy to introduce you!"

I brought her over to Embry. "Hey, Em, why don't you and Sin Bad talk for a little while?"

Seth, Collin, and Brady flocked to their imprints and started talking to them. Dori pulled Astra to Hann and he looked at her confused.

"I understand if you want her more than me, Hann," she smiled. "It's okay."

"But- Dori, you sure?"

"Yeah, Hann. I'm sure."

D.K. and I just sat on my hood, watching them. "They imprinted on them," I told D.K. "Believe me, everyone will be happy."

"Not likely, bitch," I heard a high pitch, melodic voice sound.

"Victoria," I said, getting off my hood, calmly.

All the Cullen's were on alert and stood behind me.

"Where's your precious Edward, Bella?" Victoria sneered.

"We broke up about a month ago. You need to catch up on your facts."

She glared at me. "He left you. . . again? Aren't you heartbroken?"

"No, I'm not," I said, smiling. "I knew he was going to leave me and I don't want him back."

She growled, "You have to make things so difficult. Maybe I should take your precious Derek."

My heart stopped. "Don't you dare touch Derek."

D.K. was by my side in an instant. "What did you do to Derek?"

"You must be the father. He has your hair, Bella's eyes," Victoria sneered. "Now, what seems so strange to me is that you are more worried about your son than Esme and Carlisle."

"What did you do to them!" I nearly shouted.

Alice zoned out. "She-she killed them when they weren't looking. She has Derek in the woods."

I growled at Victoria, "Give me my son, bitch! I never did anything to you!"

"You killed my James!"

"I did not! I went to him willingly! I went to Phoenix and he asked me to come to him! I did and you know what? Edward killed him while James bit me. So, you need to learn everything before you try to kill me."

She seemed taken aback. "You went to James, willing to die?"

"I thought he had my mother, which she may be a bitch, but I couldn't let her die. I thought she had Derek with her. So, I'm sorry that James' dead. I really didn't wish happened."

She ran out of there faster than anyone else could notice and Alice went into a vision. "She's going to- to keep Derek until you come to her like you did for James. She knows you'll do it too. You have two days or Derek's dead."

My eyes widened, "I have to go."

I walked up to Sin Bad, "Keep the money. I forfit. I have to leave." I turned to Embry. "Victoria's got Derek. Stay here, Em. Keep the gang here."

He nodded and Sin Bad caught my arm. "Who's Derek?"

"My son."

"Damn! And you still got that body?"

I smiled. "I made sure to lose the baby fat in the first few months."

"And this Victoria girl has her?"

I nodded, "I'm sure Embry will explain it to you. It was nice to meet you and your crew."

"We'll see you around. I like you. You're welcome to my turf anytime," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "My crews numbers, in case you need something."

"Thanks."

I got in my car and D.K. got in his. The Cullen's piled into our cars before we could object and we sped out of there.

"Alice, where is she?"

"She's in the warehouse near the harbor."

I signaled for D.K. to follow me and then I hit the gas and got to the warehouse in no time.

I looked around and froze. "She has Tiger's crew members here."

Alice groaned, "They work with her. She's their new leader."

I sighed, "Great. So, we probably won't make it out alive. Well, D.K. and I."

I opened the door to the warehouse and someone with a mask opened the doors wide for all of us to fit in. D.K. grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

I heard Victoria talking to someone, but I couldn't make out the words, and then she stopped and smiled at me. I noticed there were people lining the path we walked. Like a cult. I took a deep breath and all of the sudden, I was wrenched away from D.K. and in Victoria's grasp.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you'd to anything to see your family safe. And your husband."

"He's not-"

"I never said you could speak," Victoria cut me off. "I don't care what he is. Now, care to explain to me why you came here with the Cullen's to get Derek if you knew you were going to die anyway? Speak."

"I am willing to trade my life for Derek's safety. For Derek to never be harmed by anyone again. Just let Derek and D.K. and the Cullen's go. I'll let you kill me."

"No deal," she cackled.

"Please! What do you want!" I hissed as her grip became tighter. I could tell I was bruising already.

"I want James but he's gone because you were the Cullen's little pet!"

I saw D.K. get a gun pointed at. "No! Please!"

"So, you're going to suffer like I have. Say goodbye to D.K."

"Damon," I started. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "I love you," I whispered to him. I tried to kick out of Victoria's gasp.

"Love you too," D.K. said.

Someone grabbed D.K. and put the gun under his chin. "Stop!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me and that's when I noticed that the crew members under the masks had red eyes. They were vampires. Newborns.

"Please, stop. I'll die instead! Derek can live without. . . me," I whispered as Victoria's grip made it hard to breath.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella. I decide who dies."

"You already killed Carlisle and Esme. They were like parents to me! Now what? My heart can't take anymore, Victoria!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

"Maybe you'll want to kill Derek yourself then?"

"Why does my child have anything to do with this?" I shouted. The Cullen's were held back by other newborns.

We really needed the pack.

I heard tire squeals and doors closing. "Victoria, please, just let us go!"

"Why-"

The doors burst open and the wolves leapt out at people. Victoria let go of me and I ran to Derek. I just about reached him when I was tackled to the ground by a crushing grip. I gave a scream as teeth peirced my skin. Victoria had bitten me.

"Now you'll live in pain forever."

I was writhing on the ground in pain, but I wouldn't let myself scream. They needed to concentrate on the flight.

"Bella," I heard D.K. gasped. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"She's been bitten. I can suck the venom out, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop," Rosalie said.

"She's changing into a vampire?" D.K. asked, and I was just on fire.

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted. "Will I be able to stop?"

"Yes! Hurry! It's spreading!"

I felt more fire on my neck and then the fire started to disappear. It was nearly gone and when it was completely gone, Rosalie pulled away. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and felt a little light headed, "You didn't have to do that, Rose."

"I couldn't let my sister turn into something when you have so much more left to do in life."

I took a deep breath, "D, is he-"

"I'm right here," D.K. said. I took a deep breath and my vision was becoming clearer. I sat up straight. "Derek, where's Derek?"

D.K. held my hand, "Victoria got to him after she got you."

My hands flew to my face and I let all my tears out. "This is all my fault!"

"No, Bella," Rosalie said softly. "Its not. Believe me. You couldn't stop her. Derek wouldn't want you to dwell over it."

"He was my son! He just turned three a few days ago!" I cried. D.K. pulled me to his chest and rested his face on my neck. "And Carlisle and Esme died because of me! I shouldn't have left Derek at your house! Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be dead, and Derek wouldn't be-"

I couldn't finish that sentence. I was just crying into D.K.'s arms for god knows how long. My son was dead.

* * *

Like it? Love it? PLease tell me! REVIEW! This chapter brought tears to my eyes, and I'm sorry, but I had to kill derek. it will all come together in the end, I promise! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

"No, Bella," Rosalie said softly. "Its not. Believe me. You couldn't stop her. Derek wouldn't want you to dwell over it."

"He was my son! He just turned three a few days ago!" I cried. D.K. pulled me to his chest and rested his face on my neck. "And Carlisle and Esme died because of me! I shouldn't have left Derek at your house! Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be dead, and Derek wouldn't be-"

I couldn't finish that sentence. I was just crying into D.K.'s arms for god knows how long. My son was dead.

* * *

"Bella, we need to leave, girl," I heard someone say softly. I shook my head.

"I can't leave him here!"

"We're taking him with to give him a proper funeral. Rose is going to run him back," Alice said.

Before I knew it, I was thrown into the air and run back to my car. I was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their arms.

"Bella, do you want to drive?" I heard someone asked. It sounded like Jake. That would explain the warmth. I shook my head.

"I can't-" I choked out. I brought my hands to my face and the tears started to flow in rivers. I was put into the passenger seat of my car and the door shut. I curled my knees to my chest, forgetting about my shoes on the white leather.

"Bella," I heard D.K. whisper. "I'm driving, can I have your keys?"

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and threw them at D.K. "I'm getting rid of my car! I'm getting rid of it and I'm getting rid of all my racing things! I'm stopping racing for good!" I said, dead serious. I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Maybe you should just park everything and just wait it out, Bella. This is your life."

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "Derek was my life. Now, he's gone. I have nothing left."

"You have me," D.K. whispered. "We'll take this one step at a time, alright? We'll go slowly. We'll make it so that one day after another we'll accomplish something."

I shook my head. "I can't do anything now, D. I am not going to do anything, I swear. I am not doing one god damned thing!"

He swerved out of the parking lot and we made it to La Push an hour later. D.K. pulled me out of the car and threw me against the door as it shut. He put his arms on either side of me, making escape impossible.

"You are doing everything, if I have any say, alright? You lost your son and I lost mine. Derek was both of ours, and we loved him with everything we had. Now we just have each other and I am not going to lose you. If I lose you, I will lose myself, literally. The pack is inviting the Cullen's on our turf so we can talk this out. The Cullen's lost their parents too, and they can't lose any one else. You are going to stay alive and you are going to like it!" D.K. finished, smiling a little.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I whispered. "Suicide."

"Because I know how you think and when you say you aren't going to do anything, you meant you weren't going to live anymore. I am not letting my girl die. I love you too much."

I couldn't control it. Tears just fell from my eyes when I saw a tear fall from his. I wiped it away and buried my face into his chest.

"Damon, I love you too and I'll never leave you. Never. You were right. We'll get through this one day at a time and we'll just take a deep breath and work through the problem even when it seems impossible."

He buried his face in my neck and that's when I felt the wetness seep through. He was crying. It took my thoughts away from Derek, and onto D.K. which I immediately felt guilty for.

"Let it all out," I whispered to him. I moved my arm in a soothing gesture up and down his back. We were like that for god knows how long. I heard a throat clear and broke away from D.K., who looked embarrassed.

"Its okay to cry," I whispered. "Guys do it all the time."

I turned to see who interrupted us and saw Rosalie with a sorrowful face. "We need to talk about the funeral."

I nodded and grabbed D.K.'s arm, pulling him with me. It would be impossible to get through this by myself, but maybe, just maybe, I'll get through it with D.K. on my side.

We followed Rosalie to Emily's home and the pack as well as the remaining Cullen's were standing there.

"We have to have a funeral for Carlisle and Esme," I whispered. I knew they all heard, because they nodded in agreement.

"And where do you want to bury Derek?" Alice asked gently.

I bit my lip to keep the tears in. I turned to D.K. "Here, baby. Definately here. We can't risk Phoenix."

I nodded, "We'll bury him here. In Forks Cemetary."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Sam asked. I was surprised that he called them by his real name.

"In the garden at our place," Rosalie said, the rest of the Cullen's nodding in agreement.

"Esme loved that garden," I said, smiling sadly.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, and I saw the rest of my crew sitting around. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. It was from an unknown number.

_I heard the news, me and my crew are really sorry for your losses ~ Sin Bad_

"Who was it?" D.K. asked.

"Sin Bad. She expresses her condolences for the losses."

_Thnx, I appreciate it ~ W.R (Bella)_

I looked around and saw that everyone was watching me, waiting for me to break down, probably again.

"What?" I asked, somewhat harshly.

"When will the funerals be?" I heard Jared ask.

"We can do Carlisle and Esme's tonight," Jasper said. "They don't need a coffin since there's just ashes left. As for D-" he saw my painful glare and backtracked. "As for him, we can have it in a few days?"

D.K. and I nodded. "We don't have to have anything big. I don't want Charlie or Renee and Phil there. I can't face my mother. She'd just call me a bad mother and how I got him in this. Blame it on me, because it is my fault. God, it's my fault."

"It is not," D.K. said softly.

"It is too!" I whispered. "It's my fault because Victoria wanted me and the only way she could get to me was if she got to him and you. And she went beyond that. She got Carlisle and Esme too! She knew it would get to me. It's all my fault!"

D.K. wrapped his arms around me.

"How about this Friday?" Emily whispered. "I'm sure we can get it together by then."

I nodded. "That will by fine. Rosalie where did-where is-"

"Don't worry about him. I've got him covered," Rose said.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. I couldn't look at anyone's worried faces. "Is the bitch dead?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. All eyes shifted on me. "I mean Victoria. Is she dead?"

"She got away," Paul growled.

I shook my head. "She's not going to stop! She's going to keep coming and coming and soon enough she's going to get what she wants!"

"She isn't going to get to you," Sam said. "You're staying on the rez unless you have the Cullen's or pack members with you. You and D.K. She wants one of you or both of you."

I nodded, "I can't do this to your guys. Letting you go out of the way to stop her."

"She killed on our turf, she's dead."

I didn't answer. I just sat there, watching them make plans. "I need to get my things from the Cullen's house if I'm staying on the rez," I said to Alice, who was sitting next to me.

"Rose and I will pack you and D.K.'s and bring it to you. Don't worry."

"Am I allowed to come to Carlisle and Esme's funeral?"

Alice nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Alice hissed. "You are coming, as well as D.K."

I nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"Ten minutes," she whispered.

Ten minutes later, true to Alice's word, the Cullen's, D.K., and I left the rez. We made it to the Cullen's house and it was a mess. The windows were broken, furnature and walls destroyed. They put up a fight. They walked inside and Alice walked right to where two piles of ashes were. They were long dead, and they died heros. Two against one was an unfair odd but Victoria held surprises.

Emmett scooped them up in glasses and we all walked outside.

We stood around the garden and the Cullen's dumped the ashes together.

"Emmett, would you like to say something?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yeah. Mom and dad, you guys rocked. I'm going to miss you and now who will tell me not to break the couches, decide who really won rock band, and bail me out of jail? I miss you mom and dad and I will always remember you," Emmett said.

I had been wiping the tears from my cheeks. Em's speech may have been short but it brought tears to my eyes.

"Mom, dad, I love you and you died nobally and protecting a member of our family," Rosalie said, smiling sadly at me. "For that I'm proud to call you my parents. I will always be proud to call you my parents. Love you and I'm going to miss you two."

Alice and Jasper's were among the same concept. Then it was my turn.

"Carlisle, Esme," I started. "You guys were my parents. You guys were far better than Renee and Phil, and even Charlie. I loved you guys and I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm going to miss you, and I'll never stop thinking about you."

D.K. didn't know what to say, "Carlisle, Esme, I didn't know you for very long but you two were awesome to me and treated me great. I'm gonna miss you guys and I can't believe this happened."

We just stood there, watching the garden until it started to rain. Everyone went inside and I went to D.K. and I's room. I sat down on the bed and, as soon as I made the mistake of looking at the toddler bed in the corner, I cried. I curled my knees to my chest and just sat there, leaning against the back board for god knows how long. The door opened and D.K. came in. He shut it softly behind him and sat down next to me. Pulling me to him, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Bella," D.K. whispered.

"Damon," I mumbled.

I bolted out of bed, wiping my tears as I went to the hallway. Alice was in front of me in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Carlisle was good friends with the Volturi. Aro will want to know Carlisle's death, as well as Esme's."

Alice zoned out and nodded. "They are going to come here and talk to everyone and Aro won't change you. He doesn't find you valuable anymore because of finding another shield. Don't worry about it. He won't kill you anyways. He expresses his condolences for your grief."

I nodded and D.K. was next to me after chasing me out of the room. "Who's Aro?"

"Vampire royalty is all you need to know," I told him. "It's to die for, literally. They'll kill you if you know to much. We do already. Alice, when are they coming?"

"They'll be here in three days."

I nodded. "How long are they staying?"

"Until Victoria's caught and dead."

I nodded, "Right. So, that's still a long time?"

Alice sighed, "Yeah. It would be safer if you stayed at the rez, but tonight you should spend the night here. We'll keep you safe."

"Alright. I'm going to call Jake then."

She nodded and I walked back to the bedroom, D.K. on my tail. He draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Jake?" I asked as soon as the phone picked up.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Well, everything, but that's beside the point. I just wanted to let you know that D.K. and I are going to stay at the Cullen's tonight, so the pack doesn't freak."

"Alright, I'll let them know. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You too, Jake. Bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up. I went to the closet and changed into a tank top and boy shorts before walking up to the bed, slipping under the warm covers. D.K. came in the bedroom with just his boxers on and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, somewhat amused. "Its not like you haven't seen everything before."

"Right," I muttered. He crawled in and I faced him. "He never met your parents," I whispered.

"I know, but maybe its for the better," D.K. whispered.

"Your parents would have loved him, D. To pieces. He'll never meet them and I'll regret the last year of my life because I didn't spend it with him."

"Neither did I! And your mother was just being a bitch. Blame it on her if you want someone to blame it on. Its your mother's fault that we had to leave Phoenix in the first place."

I smiled brightly. "You are right! Oh, thank you!" I placed my lips on his and gave him a soft, passionate kiss. "My mother caused us to leave because she told Tiger's crew where we lived! She forced us to leave! So technically, she killed him!"

D.K. wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I love you and I'm really going to miss him."

"Me too. He'll always be there, in my heart," I whispered.

"Yeah," D.K. replied just as quiet. "I love you so much, B. I can't lose you. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise. Promise me?"

"I promise. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Me neither. If I lose you, I'll off myself, and that's a promise."

"And a threat."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep in D.K.'s arms.

* * *

Review! Tell me! What DO YOU THINK! I'll make it work out! Please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

_"Me neither. If I lose you, I'll off myself, and that's a promise."_

_"And a threat."_

_I smiled and drifted off to sleep in D.K.'s arms._

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew from the last chapter: Sin Bad's.-

Three days, and true to Alice's word, the Volturi came. All of them. The wives, the leaders, the guard. They ALL came. I was still a mess, and thank god things were going to be back to normal hopefully soon, and then I realized, things would never be back to normal.

It was beyond repair.

Derek would never be back.

"D," I whispered, "I'm going to the beach. You staying here?"

He shook his head. "I'll come with you."

We walked out of the house that I bought on the beach and layed down on the sand.

"Do you want more?" D.K. asked after a long pause.

I looked at him. "More of what?"

"Kids," he said, staring at the sky, not looking at me. "Do you want more?"

I shrugged and stared at the clouds as well. "Maybe one day. Not right now. Definately not right now. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with it. When Victoria's gone is when I'll know for sure."

D.K. smiled and looked at me. "It's getting easier."

"I'm thinking that he's in Florida with my mom right now, on an extended vacation. That's all I'm thinking."

"That's a good way to think about it."

"And after I think about that, its easier to think he's really gone. I just feel so bad. I wish that it was me instead of him. It should have been me."

"Never think that," D.K. whispered, but his voice was hard, fierce. "Never. It's never going to happen."

"You never know," I sighed. "You never know."

We just laid in silence for a little while and I was thinking back to everything. It was almost as if D.K. and I never broke up. We were together forever, it seemed. We've been together for five years, off for one, and back for a week. It seemed so natural to be with him.

"What are you thinking about?" D.K. asked.

I looked at him. "Us."

He smiled a little. "What about us?"

"How it seems so natural. How it feels like we never broke up."

"I feel it too," he smiled, pulling me into his chest.

"Do you want more?" I asked after an hour of silence.

"Kids?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to replace Derek, never, but I've always wanted more than one kid."

"Yeah, I don't want to replace him either."

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow," I mumbled.

He nodded and we just laid there until it got dark.

"Yo, Bella! D.K.! We're having a bond fire! We're going to tell the others everything," Jake said. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" I said, hopping up. I pulled D.K. up with me and turned to face Jake. "We'll be there. When is it?"

"Right now, come on!" Jake said, and jogged back to where I saw logs and people sitting around a fire. I rolled my eyes. "You'll want to hear this."

~ The next day ~

Rosalie had gotten a private lot in the middle of Fork's Children's Cemetary. Thankfully, Charlie was out of town, so he didn't have to see it, but it would no doubt be talk of the town and he'd find out eventually.

The tombstone read

Derek Damon Kingston  
February 12, 2006- Februrary 17, 2009  
Loving son and friend  
Surpass Your Wildest Dreams

The funeral passed in a blur and then we went back to D.K. and I's house. I sat on the love seat, D.K. next to me.

"Ugh!" I grunted, standing up. I started to pace the room.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Victoria!" I growled. "She fucking wants me, she'll get me. She's not going to stop unless she gets you, D, or she gets me. She'll make you suffer and she'll make me suffer. She has the whole crew, the Cullen's, the pack, and you to work with. Anyone she can get her hands on that I know will hurt me."

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. "What?" I growled.

No one was there. Correction. No one alive was there. There, lying on the doorstep, was Angela Webber.

I gave out a horrified scream and knelt down. "Oh, Angela. Please, please, please. No! Angela, Angela!" I placed my fingers on her pulse point and waited, but I felt nothing. "Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry."

I flipped her so that she was lying on her back and saw a letter. It read, _Who will be next, Bella? Love, V._

"What's- oh my god!"

I pulled the note off and handed it to him. "Keep this. I'm calling 911."

I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed 911. Ten minutes later, they were in front of the house and examining Angela. The crew was in my living room, as well as Sam and Emmett, who was posing as the leader for the Cullen's until they decided otherwise. The other Cullen's were on the beach with the rest of the pack.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I heard Charlie ask.

I shook my head.

"When did you discover the body?"

"Like ten minutes ago. I was talking to D.K. and then the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw her and I just-I checked to see if she was alive, but I didn't feel a pulse. I dialed 911. And you showed up ten minutes later."

"Was there anything? Any evidence that was disturbed? Anyone you think did this?"

"I don't know! All I know is that she's dead and that she was on my doorstep!" I lied flawlessly. I knew Victoria did this and that note was our only evidence.

"Alright, alright. Bells, I'm going to call Mr. and Mrs. Webber. Is there anything you want? Do you want to stay with me for the night?"

"No, dad. I'll be fine here."

I got up and hugged him. "Keep the town safe, dad."

"I will," he said before leaving.

D.K. looked at me. "He didn't even acknowledge me."

"Believe me, he will later."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No," I sighed, sitting down.

"Who was this Angela girl?"

"By best human friend while I was in high school here. She was so sweet and quiet. One of a kind. She was going to some college with her boyfriend. She didn't deserve this!"

I scrubbed the front porch clean after they gave me the go ahead and I laid down on the sofa. First Carlisle and Esme. Then Derek. Then ANGELA! Who was she going to get next?

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

"What?" My voice croaked.

"Shit! She's already bad. Should we really tell her?" I heard someone whisper. My eyes opened wide and I looked straight at Vi and Dori.

"Who?"

They hesitated.

"Who the fuck is it this time?" I shouted.

"Charlie and both of your parents in Phoenix."

My eyes widened. "But I just talked to Charlie ten minutes ago!"

"His car flew into a ditch and hit a tree."

"That's it! If she wants me! She's going to get me."

I ran out the door before they could stop me and made my way through the pack in front of my house and into the trees. "Come on, Victoria! I know you want me! Show yourself! Come on and fucking get me!"

I heard a twig snap behind me and I shut my eyes, waiting for my death.

"Ah, I see you finally figured it out."

"Why did you have to kill all these people. You already killed my son, my parents, my second parents, and my third parents. Did you have to kill Angela too?"

"Yes," she whispered in my ear, "Because of you, I'm without my mate, so maybe you should suffer so much more than me."

"It's not my fault, its Edward's. I'm not even with Edward. I didn't want James to die, but he did. It's all Edward's fault he's dead. Edward killed him!"

"Where can I find Edward?"

"He left the family because I chose to be with someone else. He couldn't stand to be around me after wards."

"And how did you feel, feeling unwanted?"

"I don't give a fuck what Edward did to me. I hate Edward. I hate him so much because he kept me from my true mate. He thinks I'm the one for him. I'm not, Victoria, D.K. is the one for me. Can you please just kill me or can you go after Edward. I will kill myself if you kill anyone else I'm close to. Giving you no chance to get to me."

She was in front of me as I opened my eyes. "Ah, Bella, but what would your precious boyfriend do if you killed yourself?"

"He'd kill himself too," I whispered. "I know, but I can't deal with anymore. It's too much."

"Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you about Jessica and Lauren."

"Those bitches deserved to die," I growled.

"Oh," she said, taken aback. "Why don't you tell me about why you hate them?"

"I hate everyone else in Forks, Victoria, because they treat me like a freak. I'm no longer concerned for them. I'm concerned for this reservation that has, need I remind you, seventeen werewolves running through these wolves, and that doesn't include all of the Cullen's friends that are staying here. There are more forces here. So, Victoria, I beg you to just leave, and go after Edward and kill him. He's the one that hurt you."

I saw what I wanted to see. The wolves were surrounding us. Good.

"And Victoria, I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant anything bad to come to you."

"James is dead because of you!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean for him to die! It was all Edward!" I shouted back.

She stepped back a few feet and then the wolves pounced. I ducked as they flew over me and I dashed back towards the house. I heard Victoria's outraged cries as they pulled her apart. I was so angry at her I couldn't stop myself. I was shaking and it was terrible. Before I reached the edge of the wolves, pain shot through me and I transformed into something furry. I looked down and gasped.

_Holy Shit! I'm a wolf! _I thought. Shit. I'm a wolf. That means- That means I could imprint and lose D.K. I can't lose D.K.!

* * *

Review! Sorry, I know you're probably mad that I had her change, but I didn't want to make her a vampire, I wanted to make her immortal if she wants, so I made her a wolf. Don't worry about it! I told you it would work out in the end, remember? Keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew from the last chapter: Sin Bad's.-

"I didn't mean for him to die! It was all Edward!" I shouted back.

She stepped back a few feet and then the wolves pounced. I ducked as they flew over me and I dashed back towards the house. I heard Victoria's outraged cries as they pulled her apart. I was so angry at her I couldn't stop myself. I was shaking and it was terrible. Before I reached the edge of the wolves, pain shot through me and I transformed into something furry. I looked down and gasped.

_Holy Shit! I'm a wolf! _I thought. Shit. I'm a wolf. That means- That means I could imprint and lose D.K. I can't lose D.K.!

* * *

Once Victoria was finished, the wolves looked at the new voice in their head. AKA me.

_Bella?_

_Who else would it be?_

_But, you're parents. They weren't Quilleute._

_I don't know. They're dead though. Victoria killed them. I'll never know._

_You need to phase back. Leah, can you go get some clothes from her house. _

Leah phased and ran into my house.

_What were you thinking? Why were you going out in the woods alone to find her? _That sounded like Sam.

_Because, if she was to get distracted, she wouldn't notice the wolves show up. She backed up and then you got her. Ingenius plan is what I thought._

_You have to tell everyone,_ Sam said. _They need to know. And I'm so sorry for if you imprint._

Leah came back and handed me some clothes. I went behind a tree and thought about my human self and quickly put the clothes on. I glared at the pack. "If you ever, ever, make fun of me, I swear to god I'll kill you. I will rip every last shred of fur from your bodies," I glared.

The just laughed and I stormed into my house, and froze.

He was my world. He was my everything. Only him mattered, and suddenly, why I clung to him so much, why I never stopped loving him, made sense. He was all I would ever need. I just imprinted.

Jake smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you!"

I jumped and wrapped my arms around D.K. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said to no one.

"What happened? Why are you so hot?" D.K. asked.

"I phased, I'm a werewolf, and I just imprinted ON YOU!" I squealed.

He smiled and hugged me back. Alice cleared her throat. "You've phased?"

"Apparently, I'm a descendent from the first pack! I phased after I screamed at Victoria. She is dead for good now, right?" I asked Sam.

He nodded. "We got rid of her. She isn't coming back. Smart thinking, Bella. And welcome to the pack."

I smiled and sat down. Leah looked so happy. "I'm not the only girl anymore! Thank god!"

I smiled and looked around. The Cullen's looked a little umcomfortable.

"What?"

"Edward's going to freak," Rose smiled.

"I can now tear his ass to shreds. This rocks!"

D.K. wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So you imprinted on me?"

"Thank god! I would hurt someone if I imprinted on someone else other than you."

"Aww," D.K. teased.

"Shut it," I growled, playfully.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You love it when I do that."

"Sure as hell don't," I grumbled.

"We're going to the Underground to meet Sin Bad's crew again. Are you two coming?" Dori asked from Paul's arms. Her hand Hann broke up and they were already seeing other people.

"I need to get my mind off things," I sighed. "Yeah, I'll go, but I'm not racing unless I have no choice."

They nodded and we sat around and I kept my mind off of the deaths with everything possible. By nightfall, the imprint woman helped me cook food for everyone and I fed the pack while the Cullen's hunted.

"Are the pack coming to?" I asked as we sat around and ate. I was starving. I couldn't get enough food.

D.K. laughed and put some fries in his mouth. "Yeah. We all are. We're going to have to get them cars."

I smirked, "And I have to dress all the girls up tonight. Why don't you all come to my room when we finish?"

I cleared the table ten minutes later and slipped them in the dishwasher, turning them on. I led all the girls to my room and rumaged through my closet. "You need to dress revealing. I'm sorry, but that's just what the Underground does."

I threw skinny jeans, shorts, skirts, and shirts at them all. "See what fits and put it on."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm just not thinking about anything. Nothing happened these past few days as far as I'm concerned."

They sent me pity glances and Alice fazed out.

"The Volturi want to come tonight."

I sent her a look. "You're kidding me? They'll-"

"Make sure that no one is going to threaten any of the Cullen's and then they'll leave," A voice said from the door.

"Jane," I said, quickly composing my grimmace.

"Ugh, it smells like wet dog!"

Leah and I raised our hands and said in unison, "Guilty!"

"So you're one of them too? Interesting." She looked at us, "We'll be coming tonight, but we obviously can't come in our cloaks. And only the guard and the Kings will be coming. The wives as well as Heidi and Chelsea will be staying behind. What should we wear?"

I smiled. "Slutty clothes."

She looked offended. "I will not-"

"How about you settle for skinny jeans for the girls, with tight shirts, high heels, and cheap perfume. For the guys: jeans, baggy shirts, wide billed hats which are optional, and jackets, and converse. You'll know when you find it. I suggest shopping at Hot Topic."

She nodded and dashed out of the house and I heard the guy downstairs protest. I shook my head and put on some lime green skinny jeans, a pink skull and crossbone top, and some bright blue converse.

I did my hair curly and thoughts of Derek popped into my head. I shook my head and tried to hold back the tears. One leaked through, but I wiped it away. I walked downstairs and put on a fake smile. "Ready, girls? Guys?"

They all got up and headed towards the crew's cars. D.K. got in his and I got in mine. The imprints that didn't belong to my crew or any other, piled in my car, because they knew me better than the others. I didn't look at them as I drove.

"Kim, Emily, the Underground is like a stripper bar but without the drinks and add the cars and actual hot guys. Dori and Vi know what its about, but believe me, its rough. Don't leave your imprints side. You may get kidnapped, drugged, shot, or raped. Believe me, it happens. Be careful."

Their eyes widened and I smirked. "But we're loaded and will protect you. Besides, we're inviting Sin Bad's crew over tomorrow for a bonfire and they'll learn about the imprint and wolves. And its my initiation. I caught Sam thinking about it."

"I can't believe you phased! And I'm so happy you imprinted on D.K. That totally would have sucked if you imprinted on someone else."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled, pulling right up to where we were a few days ago. Sin Bad's crew was next to us and she smiled.

"You're back!" she smiled, hugging me.

"What do you say to finishing that race from a few days ago?" I asked her, a sad smile on my face at the mention of that day.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I need to see how good you are. And the gang wanted to ask you and your crew onto our turf for a bondfire. Local legends and shit, but its fun and there's great food."

"Yeah! I'd love to come! And maybe Embry and I will hit it off," she smirked.

I smiled. "Great."

"So, I heard what happened. Did you catch her?"

I nodded. "She's dead and won't be coming back."

"I'm sorry for what happened. You def don't deserve it."

"Thanks," I smiled a little. "Shall we get this started?"

"Let's roll," she smiled, heading towards her sleek black covertible which door rose instead of opening out. It was totally hot.

I pulled up next to her at the finish line and rolled down my window. "What the prize?

"Three G?"

I nodded, "Three G."

A guy walked in between us and was smoking a cigarette. He was cute but not as cute as D.K. D.K. was HOT!

"Ready?" We reeved our engines.

"Set!" A girl shouted.

"Go!" Another girl screamed. We hit the gas and swerved through the course. She barely beat me, by like a foot at the finish line.

I smiled as I got out. "That was pretty good. Just wait until I get some new Nos. I'll kick your ass."

"Pay up!" Sin Bad laughed.

I rolled my eyes, digging my money out of my car visor. I handed it to her and she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Eight o'clock," I smiled.

We made our way around the track and I parked next to D.K. He kissed me when I got out. "You are still the drift queen since you didn't race for your title," he whispered.

"Thank god," I smirked back. I relaxed against him and he sighed. "You are hotter than you were before you phased."

"Is that good?"

"Good. Definately good," he murmured in my ear, causing me to shiver.

I saw Sam smirk from beside Emily.

"What do I look like, Sam?" I asked. He knew I was talking about being a wolf, so he smiled.

"White, pure white," he laughed.

"White Rose fits perfectly, then," I whispered.

D.K. kissed me more passionately than before someone walked up.

"I challenge D.K. to a race," some voice said.

D.K. pulled away and looked at him. "For what?"

The guy, with reddish black hair, brown eyes, and really tan skin smirked. "For your girl. What's her name? White Rose, the Drift Queen."

The whole underground got deadly silent, so silent that the people on the far end of the place could hear a pin drop. So quiet that I could swear they could hear what was going on. So quiet, I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. Oh, god no!

* * *

review! Tell me what you think and I'll update tomorrow but I'll be a little busy. I promise to get it out!


	14. Chapter 14

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew from the last chapter: Sin Bad's.-

"I challenge D.K. to a race," some voice said.

D.K. pulled away and looked at him. "For what?"

The guy, with reddish black hair, brown eyes, and really tan skin smirked. "For your girl. What's her name? White Rose, the Drift Queen."

The whole underground got deadly silent, so silent that the people on the far end of the place could hear a pin drop. So quiet that I could swear they could hear what was going on. So quiet, I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. Oh, god no!

* * *

"Who are you?" D.K. asked, staying calm but I saw through it. He was livid.

"Flame. I challenge you to a race for the Drift Queen."

"For one night," D.K. said. I gasped. He was seriously considering this?

"For a week," he smiled. "And she has to do what I want."

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted. I pulled out of D.K.'s arms and advanced on this 'Flame' guy. "You may think that just because I'm a girl, I don't know how to fight back. I guarantee that I can kick your ass and you will be begging for mercy. Now, _Flame_, I suggest-"

"I'll do it," D.K. said. "One week with her, but she remains unharmed and comes back to me alive and safe."

I spun around and glared at D.K. "D-"

A hand covered my mouth and a gun was pointed at my head. Now I was pissed. I kicked whoever had me and twisted the arm with the gun behind the persons back. "Don't you dare point that gun at me! You may not have anything left next time."

Everyone was watching me with amazement and him with amusement. "Damn, girl, you are sexy when you're mad."

I growled and stormed back to D.K. I got up in his face. "You better win this, you hear? An imprint is physically impossible to be with anyone else. So, so help me, you better win this."

He nodded and kissed me before turning to Flame. "We get ten minutes to look the car over and then we start."

Flame nodded and walked back to his car. The crew came up to D.K.'s car and we refilled his Nos, tweaked anything we could, and then the announcer came on. "Will the two racers make their way towards the line!"

D.K. kissed me. "I'm just going to say it now. I have no idea how good he is, so I love you and if anything happens and I lose, I'm sorry."

I glared at him and kissed him back passionately. "You better win is all I have to say. I do not know what he has planned but it can't be good."

I saw the Volturi come up to us as D.K. drove away. I nodded to Aro and the rest of them.

"What were you yelling about?" Aro asked.

"D.K. was challenged to a race and the winner gets me for a week," I grumbled. "Come on, we get finish line seats."

I led them, the Cullen's, and the pack to the finish line and smiled at D.K. He reeved his engine and I prayed to god he won.

"Ready!"

"Setto!"

"Go!" Someone shouted. They took off and D.K. was leading. He was winning on his last turn when all of the sudden Flame shot forward. D.K. flipped his Nos on, but it was too late. They crossed the line, but it was clear Flame won, just by a few feet.

Flame got out of his car, smirking. I jumped on D.K. when he got out of the car and gave him a long hard kiss. "That's for losing," I whispered.

"Maybe I should lose more often."

"When the prize isn't me, perhaps. Now I spend a week with a guy I don't know and he'll do god knows what to me. I swear to god, Damon, I will kill you when I get back."

"I don't doubt you, babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

Flame walked up to me and smiled. "You're coming to my house."

"Don't make me vomit," I growled.

"Grab your car, we're leaving."

I flipped him off, but walked to my car and Flame pulled up in front of me. "Follow me."

I sent everyone a glare and then got in my car, driving off, following him. Thank god I had my phone, but my charger was only for the car, not for a home. I'll have to hide my phone just in case he takes it. I followed him to the outskirts of Seattle, to a little home on the water. It wasn't bad. I got out after hiding my phone and charger under the back seat. Flame smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I tensed and looked at him. "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Of. Fucking. Me."

"We'll do that later," he smiled. "Now, let me show you our room."

"I request my own room or at least the couch, but no way in hell are you having me sleep in your bed."

"You'll change your mind."

I growled and he immediately let me go. "Alright, alright. Now let me show you around and I can get you settled in the guest room, okay?"

"Better."

He showed me his room, where I could smell his arousal. Ugh, being a werewolf has its disadvantages. Then the pool out back and finally my bedroom. I looked at him. "Is there anyone else that lives here?"

"My sister lives in the room across the hall. She'll lend you clothes. Other than that, nope. Kitchens downstairs, living room. And the pool is open anytime if you want to borrow a bathing suit. I prefer if you go in nothing at all. . ." he trailed off.

I heard a wolf howl in the woods and smiled. "I hope you don't mind nature. I love the wolves that travel in the woods. Don't you? Very strange creatures, wolves. They mate for life. One person. You see, that's how D.K. and I are. We only sleep with each other."

"Too bad that you're sleeping with me tomorrow. You need your rest tonight. Big day tomorrow."

I snorted. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He glared at me. "Cooperate like the whore you are."

"I am not a whore! I have a child at home and have only been with D.K.!" I lied. I kept the tears back when I mentioned Derek. I didn't want him to know he was dead. He'd take advantage of D.K. and I. "And if you so much as think I'll be sleeping with you, you have another thing coming."

He slammed the door as he left and I locked it. I looked around, making sure there were no cameras before looking out the window. I saw Sam and Jake. I smirked and flipped them off. I opened the window and leaned out. "I knew you'd come!" I laughed softly. They heard me and phased back, slipping their shorts on.

"Come down!"

I jumped out the window and walked into the woods, out of view. "What's up?"

"You can run away?"

"I can't. The rules state that I have to stay or he gets anything else he wants from D.K. So, I should stay before he demands one of your imprints. I'm not sleeping with him and I'm only eating food that I make myself. No drugging for me. Now, I'm giong to sleep during the nights before the sun sets and then I'll be awake all day while he sleeps. It makes total sense. He won't touch me or I'll use my wolfy strength to keep him away."

Sam laughed, "Just be safe, alright? And if you feel like your going to phase, because you are still young and its an issue, I want you to leave the room and phase in your bedroom, alright?"

I nodded, kissed them both on the cheek, before climbing back up the wall and into my room. I leaned out the window to see them back in their wolf form. "And one more thing! I'll be phasing, sending a text before hand if D.K. wants to talk, alright?"

They nodded and ran off. I phased after taking my clothes off.

_What now?_ Jake groaned.

_Just wanted to bug you guys, is what._ I smirked.

_We'll have a wolf outside of this house every day, keeping watch. If anything happens, run to the woods. We'll find you. Take care, Bella._

_You too, Sam. And Jake, I swear to god, don't do anything stupid._

_Like show up to his place with a gun?_

_Like that. I'll be fine._

I phased back and quickly put my clothes on. I sat there all day and all night. Flame tried to get through the door, but I pretended to be sleeping. When I could hear his snores, I would sneak down to the kitchen and grab some food, before walking back upstairs.

I met his sister that morning. My second day here.

"Hey, I'm Brittany. I take it Brian has you here."

"He won me for a week."

"Sucks to be you, baby. So, how are you avoiding him?"

"Sleeping when he's awake or pretending to. And then I'll eat while he's sleeping. I won't see him at all if I keep it up. Just about five more days left."

She laughed, "Ingenius. Are those the clothes you came in?"

I nodded. "I'm not leaving my room unless its necessary."

"Here, let me lend you a weeks worth of clothes at least."

I shook my head, "It's really not necessary."

"I insist," she smiled. I followed her upstairs, three hot dogs in my hand. She laughed. "You really like food, huh?"

"Love it," I smiled. "Couldn't get enough of it."

"I'm amazed your so thin," she sighed, opening her closet. She handed me some shorts and a few shirts. "These should fit you. I'm sorry, you're way taller than me so it might be small, but they should work."

"It's cool. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I won't tell Brian your little plan to avoid him. Thank god. The other girls he has here are attached to him. I'm glad you're different."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Just if he tries to have sex with you, kick his ass, will you?"

"I already promised myself that."

She laughed and hugged me. "Have fun in your room."

"Oh, I will!"

I heard the snores in Flame's room cut off and I thanked her before slipping into my room and shutting my door. I locked it and I heard Flame run over to my room.

"Hey, White Rose! Open up! Time for some fun!"

I rolled my eyes but stayed silent.

He started to fumble with the lock and I braced myself. I kept the door locked, forcing it to stay with my fingers.

"Hey! You broke the lock! Open the hell up, Drift Queen! Open up!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted. "Why don't you fuck yourself thinking about me? That should satisfy you."

"I like a challenge," he said. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him. God, he was drunk and horny.

"She's not coming to you," I heard Brittany say.

"Shut it, Brit."

"She'll come around. I can feel it. Believe me. When I gave her some clothes, she was totally breaking. It's working, Flame."

They obviously didn't know that I could hear them. I wanted to keep it that way. What's working?

"She'll never break if she stays cooped up in here!"

"She's just like all the others. Mad at first, but soon she'll realize that if her guy really loved her he wouldn't have agreed to race."

I smirked at the thought. If only they knew.

"She's breaking?" Flame asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, yea. She's totally depressed. You should have seen her. Stuffing her face."

"We'll have to keep her drugged then. Drug the food, but make sure you leave some stuff seperate for us. I want to finish this before her guy comes for her."

"Should I set up the basement?"

"Yeah, get it ready. We're going to have some fun."

She walked off and I heard the door start to unlock. I quickly kept my hand on the handle to keep it locked and the door started to bang. "Unlock the god damn door!"

I stayed silent. My anger was spiking. What were they planning on doing ot me? I was starting to convulse and a brilliant plan came to mind.

I opened the door and he smiled. "Hey, sunshine!"

"Zip it. What do you want?"

"I heard you borrowed some clothes? Want to come with me and we'll see what we can do together?"

I plastered a fake smile and nodded. "Totally! I'm so horny from being deprived of sex for a few days."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me off. We passed his bedroom and I looked at him with fake confusion. "Weren't we going to your bedroom?"

"We'll go there later. I wanted to show you the theater in the basement. You'll love it."

I giggled fakely. "I love movies!"

"We'll watch Fast and the Furious. How about that?"

I yawned. "So fake." He stopped.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Coyote Ugly!"

He smirked. "Perfect. Come on. That's Brit's favorite too."

I followed him to the basement door and started to put my plan into action. "Oh shit!" I whispered. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

I showed him my arm, where there was a long scar. "I have to take pain pills for this scar before I . . . work my body. But they're specially subscribed and I left them at my house."

He glared at me. "What did you do?"

"I was in a racing accident when I first started and I got caught under the car. The muscle totally ripped from the bone and if I use my arm muscle, it will hurt and I won't be able to do anything, or use my special tricks."

He sighed. "We just won't use your arm."

I smiled brightly, "Alright!"

I mentally laughed a evil laugh. That story was totally fake. Nothing like that ever happened. I got that scar from my eighteenth birthday when Edward threw me into the wall. He led me to the basement and I saw what Brittany had gotten ready. It was a machine that looked like a torture device.

The door shut behind me and the light turned on. Flame turned to me. "Oops, looks like the theater left town."

I pouted. "But-"

"Sorry, baby. But maybe we can use this?"

I growled and Brittany smiled evilly to me. I phased, knocking Flame out and I could smell his blood. Brittany stepped back, fearful.

"I-I-"

I leapt at her and I heard Sam in my head.

_Don't you dare kill her!_

_Sam, I swear to god, they were going to kill me! Look at that thing!_

_Where are you?_

_In the basement. Let me tell you, I thought this was going to work._

_What would work? Killing them?_

_I'll change my name, change my appearance. They are fuckers and they've been doing this to other girls._

_You know that?_

I relayed the conversation Brittany and Flame had and Sam sighed.

_The packs coming and we'll take them to the police. How bad is the guy?_

I looked at Flame and saw that he had a claw mark on his arm, but that was it.

_Not too bad. Just a little scratch. He'll live. The girl's just passed out from shock._

_Good. We'll be there in a minute. _

_Thanks, Sam._

I phased back and changed into some new clothes before meeting the pack at the front door. I saw just Sam, Jake, Leah, and Paul.

"Follow me."

I led them to the basement and Leah gasped. "They were going to use that on you? Do you know what that is?"

We all looked at her.

"It's a fucking opener! It like cuts you in the middle and they get access to your insides!"

I gagged. "That's disgusting."

"We'll take them to the police and show them this."

We nodded and grabbed the two people before walking out and putting them in the truck. I assumed it belonged to Paul because the front plate said Meraz and the back said IHVLNGTL. I laughed at that.

"I have long tail?" I asked him as we parked in front of the station.

"I do," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and we went up to the police station. Long story short, they were wanted felons. Ten thousand cash prize! I split it with each of them, not giving any to myself. I didn't need it. I had all my inheritance from my parents since they were dead. I would feel really bad, but I didn't need them. No matter how bad it sounded, I could cry over them. I loved them, once, but they either hurt me or made me hate them at some point. I didn't hate Charlie, but we just were never close. And Renee and Phil. Renee was a bitch and Phil I would miss. He understood me and kept me out of trouble.

We drove back to La Push and I had to stay low for a while before heading back to the Underground. I forgot about my car and had to phase, run to the guys house, and then drive back all the way.

I pulled up to my house, got out, and ran to the steps. I kissed the door all over. "I've missed you!"

The door opened and I hugged D.K. "I've missed you so much, baby!"

He laughed. "Missed you too. Now, what's this I heard about nearly killing someone?"

"Oops," I muttered. He led me to the living room and I relaxed on the sofa before telling the Cullen's and the rest of the crew and pack what happened. I missed this place.

Home.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it and if you don't why. I can always revise chapters. So let me know! Thnx! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew from the last chapter: Sin Bad's.-

The door opened and I hugged D.K. "I've missed you so much, baby!"

He laughed. "Missed you too. Now, what's this I heard about nearly killing someone?"

"Oops," I muttered. He led me to the living room and I relaxed on the sofa before telling the Cullen's and the rest of the crew and pack what happened. I missed this place.

Home.

* * *

"So you didn't kill them?" D.K. asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I didn't."

"Good. So, as a celebratory thing, we're going to head out to the track."

I sighed, "Sure. They'll think we're cops, but sure."

"No, you tell them that Flame was going to kill you and you had to keep yourself safe, so you called in some friends and they knocked the guy out before anything happened. They were violating the terms of the agreement for the race. You would have returned harmed."

I sighed, "Alice, how did you not see this?"

"You're a wolf. I can't see you at all anymore."

I groaned. "Great."

"Let's go," D.K. insisted. We got in our cars and took off.

As soon as we parked, a little slut came up to me. "How did you escape! They took my little sister a few months ago! She never came back."

I smiled sadly. "They were going to kill me. And it was awful. I fought them off and called my friends as quickly as I could. They came and got me and I couldn't be happier. I'm so sorry that happened to you though."

She hugged me and I returned it. "I'm so happy you made it out alive! Where are they now?"

"Jail. My friends took them to jail. They were wanted."

"Thank god! Oh, thank you so much! They had their eyes on me and I would probably have been next!"

"Don't worry about them anymore."

She ran off with one last smile and I turned to D.K.'s questioning glance. "Flame killed her sister."

We all sat around and Midori looked at me. "Girl, I think its time we named the crew."

We all looked at each other and Hann smiled. "I officially step down from my position as leader and hand it to White Rose, if she'll have it."

"Hann, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. You have shown yourself as a fine leader and you'll kick anyone's ass. You deserve it."

"The Wolf Pack," I said softly. "That's what we'll be. We either know wolves, or are wolves. We're the wolf pack."

Sin Bad's crew wasn't here yet, but the wolves nodded. My crew smiled and Vi jumped onto me. "I love it!"

"But I'm open to more ideas. What are you all thinking?"

"The wolf pack," They said instantly. Hann smiled and gave me a wink. He knew this would have happened.

"Fucker," I growled at him, playfully.

He raised his hand in surrender and Sin Bad's crew pulled up to us. "Hey!" she sang.

"You coming over tonight?" Embry asked Sin Bad.

She nodded. "The whole crew. The last bonfire got put on hold."

"Good, because we're going to have a barbeque and some games. You can sleep over. We have plenty of room," I told her.

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"If you don't run away, screaming," I whispered. D.K. laughed.

Imprinting on him was the best thing ever. I so needed it. He has no choice but to love me and I'll always love him. Evil brain. He can love whoever he wants, but it better be me.

Everyone got quiet as the speaker announced something. "White Rose and Hot Shot! Race for ten grand!"

I kissed D.K. and hopped in my car. Slidding to the finish line, I saw a guy with straight black hair and really tan skin slip in next to me. He was hot, not as hot as D.K., but he was hot. Fit his name perfectly.

The race was on and we raced off. I cut every turn perfectly, and hit my Nos at the end. I crossed the finish line and then walked up to him. "I'd like my money."

He handed me a wad of cash, but didn't seem bugged he lost.

"You want to catch a nice movie and dinner later?" he asked.

"I'm married," I lied smoothly.

He zeroed his gaze on my hand. "You don't have a ring.

"I don't want to get raped in here and it stolen. Why would I wear it to this greedy place?"

He seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded to me. "Race you some other time. For something bigger."

"We'll see."

I walked back and put the money in my car.

D.K. wrapped his arms around me. "So, baby, tell me about him. Should I be worried?"

"Oh, yes. I love him so much," I said sarcastically.

D.K. narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not funny."

I cracked a smile. "You believed it! It sure was!"

We sat back around and Sin Bad's crew was like part of the family. Distant cousins that visited for the week and you're complete best friends, that's what it was like.

"Looks like everyone's leaving," I said after I saw crews leave. "Follow us on our turf. You'll have fun there."

We all got in our cars and pulled out. Sin Bad's crew following Hann's car.

We had a fun night cut out for us. A really fun night. Let the games begin!

* * *

Review! Tell me everything! I'll update soon! Read my other stories

. . .

I'll be posting a new drifting story soon, which is more like the traditional ones you see here. But I'll make it cool, obviously.:)

Awkward Reindeer. . .


	16. Chapter 16

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Looks like everyone's leaving," I said after I saw crews leave. "Follow us on our turf. You'll have fun there."

We all got in our cars and pulled out. Sin Bad's crew following Hann's car.

We had a fun night cut out for us. A really fun night. Let the games begin!

* * *

The girls stayed at my house while all the guys went to Sam's, which was great of him. Some of the guys went to run patrols. I had mine in the morning. Joy.

"Alright, ladies, what shall we do first?"

"Truth or Dare!" Alice shouted.

"The bonfire, that way they aren't drunk when they hear them," Kim said.

I nodded, "Good idea," I smiled.

"Alright, so the bonfire," everyone said. I called up the boys.

"Boys, meet us at the beach, we're having the bonfire. The girls are bringing food."

Kim looked at me and Emily was already heading towards my kitchen. We all got up and started preparing chicken and steaks for a grill. I grabbed an ass load of hotdogs before getting the girls to walk with us to the beach. Sam and Paul had the grills going and D.K. and the other boys were sitting around talking. When they saw the girls they hooted. I rolled my eyes and the guys took the food from us and put it on the grills. Twenty minutes later, about fifty pounds of meat, and ten wolves starving to death, the food was served.

I was starving and I downed about three steaks, five hotdogs, and six pieces of chicken.

D.K. found this hilarious.

"So, you're telling us about legends?" Sin Bad asked.

Emily started to tell them, since she wrote them down. When she finished, she looked at the imprinted wolves and they took their imprints down the beach for a while. Everyone else just listened as Sam explained imprinting.

"They can be whoever the human wants them to be. A friend, a lover, a sibling, a parent, or a best friend. The wolf will never be able to ignore the pull but will be happy with what the human decides. The human has complete control of how far they go, but the werewolf is the one that would be there for them, no matter what."

D.K. turned to me. "You'll be there for me, no matter what? It sounds like I'm a girl."

"Well, what it means is that if you get hurt by someone else, you will always have me."

"You guys are seriously werewolves?" Sin Bad asked.

I nodded. "I just phased recently, but yes."

"I don't believe you."

I turned to Sam. "Go ahead, Bella. You seem to enjoy it."

I giggled. I went behind the trees and took my clothes off. I phased and skipped to Sin Bad's side. I barked and she fell off her log. I mentally laughed.

I jumped the fire and stopped in front of D.K. I licked his face and he groaned. "That's so disgusting."

My heart stopped. He found me revolting?

I whimpered and bowed my head. He stared at me, wide eyed. "B-Bella?"

I stuck my tongue out and nodded. He hesitantly stepped forward and reached his hand out. He stopped and dropped his hand. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."

My eyes widened and I took a hesitant step forward but he turned and ran off. I heard his car start and pull out of there. I whimpered and padded off down the beach. I stopped and gazed at the moon, before collapsing and putting my paws over my head.

"That's exactly how Emily reacted," Sam said after a minute. I didn't even notice he was beside me.

I growled. He seemed to get what I mean.

"He'll come back, I promise. They all do eventually. Claire took it as having a big teddy bear around. Kim took it as a finally. She had a crush on Jared for forever. Your crew was cooler with it than I believed. Don't worry, Bella."

I growled at him and stormed off. I started to run the border and then I saw the last person I wanted to see.

I growled at the intruder and he stopped.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I barked and he jumped back and fell to the ground. I howled and Collin and Brady were by my side in an instant. Brady phased and pulled his shorts on quickly.

"You are not welcome here," he said. I flanked his left side and Collin had his righ.

"Who is your new addition?"

"You know her."

"Her? Another female?"

"Her name is White Rose."

I barked and Edward looked at me with wide eyes, "B-Bella?"

* * *

Review! Tell me everything! I'll update soon! Read my other stories

. . .

I posted another drifting story and you should really check it out! It's a Bella/Paul, but its good. Review!

Awkward Reindeer. . .


	17. Chapter 17

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Her? Another female?"

"Her name is White Rose."

I barked and Edward looked at me with wide eyes, "B-Bella?"

* * *

I growled and took a step towards him. He took an automatic step back.

"How are you a mutt?" he asked in disbelief. I growled and his eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that."

I phased back and put on my dress before turning to him. "I don't know, but you need to leave," I said using as much venom in my voice as possible.

He flinched. "But we can be together. We can live together."

I snorted, "You smell revolting. Why would I want to be with you anyway? I have - I had D.K.," I corrected, mumbling the last part. My chest hurt painfully and I gasped. I took a few steps back and put my hand over my heart.

"Shit, D.K.'s in trouble," Brady said.

I took a deep breath. "I have to find him. How?"

"Follow the pull," Collin said after phasing. "I'll tell Sam where you are. Phase and go after him."

I nodded and phased, my dress tearing. I took off and didn't stop until the pull was getting lighter. I sniffed the air and found his scent. I followed it until it got to where I was surrounded by his scent. His car was flipped. I ran stright for it and used my jaws to pull open the door.

"B-Bella?" He asked, a raspy whisper.

I howled, hoping I could get help. I phased back to human and then tried to pull him out, not caring if I was naked.

I could get him out. He was pinned. I phased into my wolf form.

_Sam! _I thought frantically.

_What happened?_

_D.K. He's trapped. His car flipped and I can't get him out. I-I can't leave him and I can't -_

_Bella, calm down. We're on our way. Hold on. We will never leave an imprint behind and you've been through so much._

_Danger magnet, remember? _I thought, trying to lighten things up a little. Sam and Jake appeared and phased back, pulling on their shorts. They reached me and I felt Embry phase.

_What happened? Where are you, Bella?_

_We're on the highway. D's car flipped and he's stuck. Sam and Jake are here._

_I'll call the ambulance._

_Thanks, Em. I owe you!_

_You would do the same for me._

_I would._

_See ya!_

He phased back and I nudged the car. Sam grabbed my front arm.

"You can't do this. I hear there are explosive gasses. If you trigger them, this will go up in flames. Is someone calling the ambulance?"

I nodded and whimpered. If I wasn't a wolf, D.K. wouldn't have run off, I wouldn't be a freak, I wouldn't have to do this! I wouldn't have put D.K. in danger.

I heard sirens and whimpered.

"Bella, hide in the woods. When they take him to the hospital, phase back and meet your crew there. Some of us will be there as well," Sam ordered.

I jumped behind the trees as red and blue lights appeared. I whimpered and moaned quietly while they worked him out. The firemen were careful while they turned the car rightside up. Finally, they got him out of the car and they rushed him to the ambulance. He looked terrible. His arm was broken for sure, as well as his right leg. I wonder what they hit. Sam saw me and nodded. I took that as go back to everyone and tell them what happened.

I ran through the woods, jumping logs.

"What did your little boyfriend do?" I heard someone taunt from behind me. I kept running, not paying attention. I made it to my house and quickly phased and put on some clothes. I dashed to my car and drove off, dialing Dori's number.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she answered.

"D.K. was in an accident. I'm sorry. I'm going to the hospital, but we'll have to reschedule tonight. Tell Sin Bad I'm sorry."

"I don't think Sin Bad's crew cares, girl," Dori laughed. "The ones that were imprinted on are getting hot and heavy with the wolves."

"Alright, alright. We'll reschedule for next weekend, no matter what."

"Got it. See you in a few. We're on our way."

"Thanks."

The phone hung up and I stopped in front of the hospital.

I rushed to the nurse.

"Is Damon Kingston here? He was in an accident? The ambulance just got him?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"His fiancee," I lied. She nodded and ushered me to the room.

"He doesn't look so good. There is internal bleeding and some broken ribs and his arm and leg. You might need to say your last words," the nurse said regretfully.

I gasped as he came into view.

"Get her out of here!" A doctor yelled as they started to look him over.

"She's here to talk to him. She says she's his fiancee."

The doctor's made their way and I grabbed D.K.'s good hand.

"God, D, please get better. I can't live without you. We lost so much, stay here for me. Please, stay here. Damon, I love you. I love you so much, please wake up. Please, be okay."

Just then Jake bust through the doors. "Who are you?" The nurse asked him while I cried, clutching onto D.K.'s hand like a lifeline.

"I'm his fiancee's brother," Jake lied smoothly. The nurse looked to me for confirmation and I nodded. I kissed D.K. lightlly and then the doctors started to push me out of the way.

"No!" I whimpered. "Damon! Please! You have to get better!"

Jake grabbed me before I could make my way back in and pushed me into the chair behind the door.

I broke down and curled my knees to my chest. Tears just poured out.

"Things never go good for me!" I muttered. "When everything seems perfect, they get crazy and disappear. If D.K. d-" I stopped and turned to Jake. "What happens if an imprint. . . when he. . . if-"

"We don't know," Jake whispered, hugging me. "All we know is that the wolf will be in great pain."

"Will the wolf. . .die?"

"Maybe," Jake whispered. "We don't know."

I hoped we did. I couldn't live if D.K. didn't. There was nothing I would be able to do. He was my everything. We had a son, and he helped me through when he died, which was only a week ago! God, De-my son only died about a week ago!

It took hours for them to do what they had to do, and then the doctor came out.

"Bella, I'm sorry. . ." he started. My heart shattered as he said that. D.K. couldn't be!

* * *

Review! Tell me everything! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer. . .


	18. Chapter 18

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

I hoped we did. I couldn't live if D.K. didn't. There was nothing I would be able to do. He was my everything. We had a son, and he helped me through when he died, which was only a week ago! God, De-my son only died about a week ago!

It took hours for them to do what they had to do, and then the doctor came out.

"Bella, I'm sorry. . ." he started. My heart shattered as he said that. D.K. couldn't be!

* * *

"Oh God!" I cried, putting my face into Jake's chest.

"He's alive, but barely. He'll be in a drug induced coma until his injuries are bearable. He may be out for weeks or months. It depends."

I looked at the doctor. "He's alive?"

"He is, but barely."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Avoid touching him, please. We don't want to risk infections."

I nodded and the doctor opened the doors and I saw D.K. all bandaged up.

"Oh, Damon," I whispered. I stood beside him and put a hand over my mouth to keep the cries in.

"Please, get better soon, please," I whispered to him. "Please, get better, baby."

"Miss Swan, you will need to leave. Visiting hours are over," a nurse said. I nodded slowly and made my way out. I stopped.

"When do visiting hours start?"

"Noon to nine," the nurse said automatically. I nodded and Jake led me to my car, getting in the drivers side.

"You are in no condition to drive."

I nodded and we drove back to La Push. It was silent. No birds were chirping. Nor were crickets. It was dead silent. I got out of my car and went inside. Dori and Vi were there and hugged me as soon as I came in. We went to my bedroom and they collapsed on my bed.

"What happened?" Vi asked.

"He-he was driving away from me because I'm a monster!" I cried.

"He was just needing time to take it in. He doesn't hate you."

"His car flipped and they took him to the hospital. He broke some ribs, an arm and leg, as well as internal bleeding. He's alive, but barely and they have him in a coma until he's better."

"Oh, Bella!" Vi whispered, pulling me into a hug. I broke down again.

"I lost my family," I cried. "I can't lose him!"

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can to keep him safe," Dori assured me.

"They better," I cried. I hugged my knees to my chest.

"We'll visit him at noon," Dori said firmly. "As soon as they allow us, we'll go."

I nodded. "And they think he's my fiancee. So, you guys look more like me. You can pass for sisters and step sisters."

"Sounds like a plan."

I sat there for hours crying. It was my fault. I was the one that scared him and made him drive off. I can't believe it! And he totally freaked. He just left me here because he couldn't deal with being with me.

I gasped as I felt pain in my chest. "I'm going to bring in someone wolfy. Preferrably Leah," Dori said when she noticed me gasping and clutching my chest. She ran out of the room and came in a few minutes later with Leah.

"She's feeling his pain," Leah observed. "The imprinting bond causes her to feel another's pain. She's feeling his pain."

"Will she be like this until he's better?'

Leah nodded and I sat down on the bed, curling my knees to my chest.

"She'll be like this until he doesn't hurt anymore. And if he. . . dies, she'll become lifeless. There will seem to be nothing left for her to live for."

"Oh god," Vi muttered. "She'll be a wreck."

Leah nodded and sat next to me on the bed. I remembered a few nights ago. D.K. and I had made love, and we were planning on resuming the love life we had when we were last together. But now he might not come back.

"Bella, you need to go to bed. It's unhealthy."

"I don't care!" I muttered. "I don't care anymore."

"The sooner you go to sleep, the faster you'll wake up and the sooner we can go back to the hospital."

I nodded and took a quick shower. I fell asleep soon after that, in the warm embrace of my covers.

The next three months passed uneventfully. He wasn't getting worse, but slightly better. I visited everyday and then went home and did patrols. On the third morning of the third month, Leah came up to me.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem sick."

"I've just been getting sick in the mornings. It's nothing."

"When was the last time you had your period?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Werewolf girls get it? Oh shit."

I ran into my house and up to my bathroom. As soon as I was finished vomiting, Leah came in.

"Did you - I mean, are-"

"D.K.," I told her. "Before the accident. I didn't think that we could have kids though."

"Oh, god. Okay. We need to take you to the doctors to get it checked out for sure."

"My temperature is abnormal, Leah," I pointed out. "They'll think I have a fever and all of that."

"We have doctors at the local hospital that know about us. Don't worry. Dr. Gerandy is great when it comes to our injuries or. . . surprises."

I gave a short laugh and followed her to the car.

"Come on!" Leah yelled. "You are so slow, Bella!"

I sighed and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later, we were at the hospital, in a little cold room.

"So you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I nodded, "I'm late, and I'm never late."

"Who's the father? If you know." Dr. Gerandy seemed a little flustered.

"Damon Kingston. A patient here," I said flatly.

"Ah, yes. You visit him often. I guess that he is your imprint?" Dr. Gerandy asked. I looked at Leah and she nodded.

"Yeah, my imprint."

"Well, I am terribly sorry. We are doing all that we can for him, I assure you. And with Dr. Cullen out of town, I'm afraid that we are the best we have."

"I don't doubt you," I said softly. "I just want him better."

"Right, well, lay back, pull your shirt up, and this may be cold."

I did as told and he squirted the blue goo on my stomach and it was hardly cold compared to my warm skin. He moved around the wand thing and looked at me. "How far along do you suspect?"

"Three months."

"My, that is a while. Well, let's see if we can find anything here."

Five minutes later, "There it is!" My head snapped to the monitor, and I gasped. There was my baby.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I thought about it and then looked at Leah. "Well, Aunt Le-Le, do you?"

She gasped, "Oh, Bella, its not my choice."

I sighed, "Fine. I want to know the sex of my baby."

Leah was sitting on the edge of her seat, trying to hear better.

"It seems to be a . . . girl."

I smiled. I always wanted a girl, but Derek was the perfect child, even for a girl."

"Well, since this is your first child, I will let you know that you have visits for this every six weeks."

"I've been through this before. I had a son a few years ago."

"Oh, alright then. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him? I haven't seen him."

"He died a few months ago. Car accident," I said softly, wiping away tears.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave you two be."

As soon as he left I turned to Leah. "What will Sam think?"

"He won't care. It's not the greatest time, but he won't make you get rid of it. You are part of the pack for life, as well as the tribe, Bella. Come on."

I sighed and wiped off my stomach before paying for the visit and getting in the car with Leah.

"You probably shouldn't phase," Leah said softly. "If you do, you might hurt the baby."

"Since its a girl I already have the name."

"Tell me," Leah begged.

"It's a secret!"

"Please!" Leah pleaded.

"No."

She knew I wouldn't give it up. She was going to have to find out with everyone else.

"Oh, look who's waiting for you," Leah observed as we pulled up to my house.

I looked up and gasped. "He couldn't give me some time, could he?"

We got out of the car and I put on a fake smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really," I said slowly. "I just wanted to see D.K. today?"

"It's nine in the morning. Visiting hours don't start for three hours."

"Damn you!" I hissed. I walked into my house, Leah and Sam close behind.

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," I said softly, and I almost prayed he didn't hear me.

"What? How?" Sam asked.

"When a boy and a girl start-"

"No, no. I know _how_ but I mean, I thought you weren't, yo-"

"D.K. and I a few days before the accident," I snapped. "I didn't think that werewolves would be able to get pregnant so I didn't think anything of being late."

"Well, you saw the doctor and what did he say?"

"It's a girl," I smiled softly. Sam choked on his tongue.

"That changes things."

"I know, I know. I was stupid, I deserve to be- What?" I asked confused.

"You won't be able to phase unless its an absolute emergency or its necessary. It might harm the . . . baby. And as for the pack, you'll still attend all meetings, just no patrols. And as for the Cullen's-"

"Edward's still after me," I told him.

"We'll make sure he doesn't cross the border. Congrats and you're having the first member of the future pack."

I rolled my eyes. "Yay."

"I'll tell the rest of the pack and, um-"

"The Cullen girls are here!" Leah called from the living room.

"I'm coming! Talk to you later, Sam," I smiled.

He nodded and I walked into the living room. Alice smiled a knowing smile. "What is this we hear about new pack members in the future?"

I giggled, "I may happen to be-"

"Oh my god! Bella has a second heart beat!" Rosalie shouted.

I bust out laughing. "No. That's my daughter."

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Alice and Rosalie squealed, jumping up and hugging me. I laughed and they fell away, embarrassed.

"When is she due?"

"Six more months," I mumbled, subconsciously rubbing my stomach. Leah laughed.

"Dr. Gerandy is having her go back in six months."

We talked for a few more hours and then I got in the car, heading back to the hospital. The nurse let me by, recognizing me from my last visits. I opened D.K.'s door softly and sat in the chair right next to him. I grabbed his hand softly.

"D.K., sweetie, I have some great news!" I said, tears in my eyes. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby girl," I whispered to him. "Please, D.K., wake up. Get better so you can meet our daughter. Your daughter. She is yours. I was thinking of calling your parents up here so they could see you. You have to get better, D.K."

I kept talking to him about his parents and our daughter for a few more moments and then I got to the hard subject.

"I know you're repulsed by what I am," I started. "I know you don't want to be near me because I'm furry and have four legs. I don't care if when you wake up you don't want to be near me. I love you and I always will, but if you don't want to be near me, then that's your chioce. I love you, Damon, and if you don't want to be with me, that's fine. I really wish that it wasn't like that, but I have to do what you want, whether I want to or not. And I was willing to become a vampire for you, its just a little different now. If you become a vampire, I would be enemies with you, but if you didn't, we could stay human, or in my case, some beast that you hate, together."

I was looking for any sign that he heard me. I listened to the heart monitor, watched his face for movement, and held his hand for a pressure change. Nothing.

"So, I was thinking of names for our daughter. . . " I trailed off as I felt a pressure on my hand. I looked down and gasped.

"D.K., can you hear me? Damon, can you hear me?" I asked, tears of joy in my eyes.

The pressure returned. "Oh, baby. Are you hurting? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

There was no answer, so I took that as a no. "Baby, I'm so sorry for what I am. I wish I wasn't like that for you. I really wish I wasn't. I just, I can't help it. It's in my blood and I really hope that you get better. God, I hope so much. If . . . if something happens, and since you're my imprint, if something bad happens to you, I'll feel it and then according to Leah, I'll just be robotic. Please get better, Damon, please. I need you more than you can possibly imagine."

I heard him groan.

I choked back a sob and cupped his cheek. He leaned in to my touch so I took that as a good sign. "I'm going to get the nurse. You seem to be in pain. I'll be back tomorrow, baby. I promise."

He held onto my hand tightly. "Baby, I don't understand," I whispered. "Are you in pain? You aren't even suppossed to be able to move. You're in a coma. Please, baby, just get better. Then we can discuss our baby girl together."

It had been nine months, and there was no sign of Edward. Nine months and I was due anyday now. Life without D.K. making my sun shine, was torture. I was making breakfast for the crew and the boys.

"I hate you guys," I muttered as I put the food on the table.

"Why's that?" Jake laughed.

"You get to have all the fun and I'm a fat whale!" I hissed. The guys snickered and the girls gave me apologetic smiles. I glared at them all and dug in.

"So, are you serious about being a whale?" Paul asked. "Because I'm sure the leech will take you no matter what."

Everyone gave Paul a warning look but I already snapped. I glared at him. "I'm sure the leech will take you too. You might be good for something with him. Tell me, out of all those woman you slept with, did you ever sneak a guy in?" I hissed.

He laughed, "You wish."

"Yeah, I do, because then I wouldn't have to deal with your arrogant ass in my house."

He quieted and I could tell he was shaking. "Go back to your leeches!"

"Gladly!" I laughed.

Talk about mood swings. He stormed out of the house and soon afterwards, the rest of the guys left. It was a girls day today, with Sin Bad's crew. They were due here any minute.

The phone rang and I smiled. "Mrs. Kingston! How nice of you to call!"

"How is my son?" she asked.

I sighed, "The same, Mrs. King. As always. They don't think he's getting better, but he's not getting worse either."

"We're on a flight up there tomorrow."

"That's great. You and John can stay with me. I have plenty of room here."

"Are you sure? If its too much trouble we can stay in a hotel nearby."

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, I have people come in and out of here all the time. You are welcome to stay here."

"How's my little granddaughter doing?"

"Wonderful! still kicking like crazy. And I'm due anyday."

"Well, you cross your legs. You are not letting that kid out when I'm not there."

I laughed, "I will cross my legs and hope for the best."

"Alright. We'll be at the airport at about noon. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up. Jake might come with me, if that's alright."

"Who's Jake?" she asked, sounding worried.

"My brother in everything but blood," I laughed. "I would never get with any of the guys here. They are all my brothers here."

"Thank god. Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Pam."

I hung up and then sat down in the living room, facing the crew and Sin Bad's.

"Alright, ladies. What are we up to tonight?"

"Truth or Dare!" Alice shouted.

I sighed, "Alright. Who wants to go first?'

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Alice shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" I mumbled. "Fine, Alice, go ahead."

She went into the future and came back out smiling. "Bella, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Astra for three minutes."

Astra and I grimmaced. "I'm engaged!" Astra protested.

"This is hardly cheating on Hann, Ass. Just kiss her already!" Sin Bad shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You're coming to me. I'm not going to hobble all the way over there."

She laughed and walked over to me. She crashed her lips to mine and I just kissed back picturing D.K. When Alice called time, I pulled away, wiping my lips.

"Gross," I muttered. Astra laughed and then sat back down in her seat. "Alright, my turn. Hmm. . . " I grinned evilly. "Trixie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone to the cops?"

She swallowed nervously. "Once or twice."

I snorted, "It's alright. I went once, and my dad was a cop."

"Rosalie! Truth or dare!" Trixie shouted, too excited as always. She's a perfect match for Seth.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a steak, that's cooked," she giggled.

Rosalie scrunched her nose. "Disgusting."

"I'll cook it!" Alice shouted. She flew to my kitchen and I heard a steak sizzling seconds later. I rolled my eyes.

Ten minutes later, Rosalie took the steak and swallowed it in three seconds flat. She gagged. "How can you eat that?"

"It's yummy!" Leah and I defended.

"Startdust, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to destroy Bella's closet."

I laughed, "Nice one, Rose. Is this suppossed to make me go into early labor?"

"Oh, you aren't due until next week," Rose huffed.

Stardust went upstairs and I heard something tearing. She came down ten minutes later with a sheepish smile.

"I needed to go shopping soon anyway," I told her honestly.

She smiled for real and sat down. We continued deep into the night and I smiled as I went to bed. I was going to meet Pam and John at the airport. My parent figures. The only parent figures I had left. This would be good, I knew it.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Oh, you aren't due until next week," Rose huffed.

Stardust went upstairs and I heard something tearing. She came down ten minutes later with a sheepish smile.

"I needed to go shopping soon anyway," I told her honestly.

She smiled for real and sat down. We continued deep into the night and I smiled as I went to bed. I was going to meet Pam and John at the airport. My parent figures. The only parent figures I had left. This would be good, I knew it.

* * *

At noon, Jake and I got in my car and drove off to the Port Angeles airport. I got a phone call from Pam saying that they were at the gates, just getting out.

"We're waiting by baggage. See you soon Pam."

Ten minutes later, Pam and John stumbled towards us and I grinned and hugged them. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"I heard about your mom and Phil, sorry about them," Pam said.

"It's all right, it was so long ago."

"How's Derek?" John asked.

"Oh, shit. D.K. didn't tell you?" I whispered. "He-he d-died about ten months ago. I thought he told you. I'm so sorry."

Pam gasped and hugged me. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry! But you must be due any day now! How far along are you?"

"I'm due Friday, but this little girl is huge."

"What are the names?"

"It's a surprise," I giggled.

Jake took their things and threw them in the trunk while I got in the passenger seat. Jake wanted to drive, so I should let him, right?

I tossed the keys to Jake. "Take care of my baby, Jake. I'm dead serious."

"Wouldn't hurt it even if I tried."

"Are you going to try?" I asked through a raised eyebrow.

"No, sis, I won't," he muttered.

"Good," I giggled.

I turned to Pam and John in the back seat. "So, how is Phoenix?"

"Besides some people coming to our house demanding where Damon was, pretty good."

"What do you mean, some people?"

"They had black hair, except for one guy, he had some orange streaks," Pam said.

All breath left me. "Tiger's dead."

"Tiger! That was his name!" John said.

"No, that's impossible. D.K. killed him himself. Tiger's dead."

"I have a picture. The security camera's took it. Here, I brought it in case you knew them," Pam said, taking a piece of paper out of her purse. She handed it to me and I gasped as soon as I saw it.

"Shit, Tiger's alive."

Jake looked at me, "That's bad."

"Really bad."

"Who's Tiger?" Pam asked.

"Damon's ex-master, of sorts. He owned D.K. Damon told me that he only went with them because he threatened to kill Derek and I if he didn't. Loads of good that did us. But he killed him the day before Derek's birthday, which means, he should be dead. This was taken a few days after we left town, so - Oh My GOD! Damon lied to me!"

"I'm sure he had good reasons," Pam assured me.

I shook my head, "You don't understand. If D.K.'s been passing information on our whereabouts, they could come after us and they can kill you too."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I can take care of myself, but you have no idea about this. I'm sorry, but you don't. Gang rivalry is deadly. That Tiger's crew even left you alive is amazing. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this. FYI, there are guys and girls that just come and go from my house. They are family, so they do as they please, but if they get to be too much, just yell at them. They'll listen."

Pam laughed, "Won't be a problem with me."

"That's why I'm making sure you know its okay," I grinned. Jake groaned.

"You have the best food!"

"Oh, and if they want food, make them get it themselves. I baby them too much."

"You do not!" Jake laughed.

I rolled my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Alright, that was different."

"What?" Pam asked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going into labor. Shit, so not a good time."

Jake looked at me, what do I do?"

"Hit the gas and go one fifty. Pull into La Push. I got to get Leah and if you want, Pam, you can come."

"John is coming too!" John said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Jake, come on."

He was panicking, I could tell.

I sighed, "Jake, breathe. I won't pop the baby out in here. Just get your ass to the rez so I can get to the hospital."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "And for the love of god, don't crash."

He concentrated on the road and I took soothing breaths. God, this girl has terrible timing.

Jake made the turn off and Leah was at the door. Jake got out and handed her the keys.

I looked at her, "How did you-"

"I had a feeling!" she smiled. "The girls are already there."

I shook my head, "You and your feelings."

She laughed, "Hey, I'm Leah. You must be Dork Face's parents."

"Dork Face?" Pam asked, laughing.

"Dork Face is what Leah calls Damon, she really needs to stop."

"He is a dork, Bella."

"He's my dork," I reminded her. "Even if he doesn't like me."

Pam looked at me. "He doesn't like you?"

"Well, I sort of. . ." I looked to Leah for help.

She shrugged, "You have no order."

"I sort of can turn into a wolf and D.K. got freaked out and he left me and got in a car accident. It's all my fault he's in a coma, if I wasn't this thing then he wouldn't have wrecked and -"

"Bella, its not your fault. Taken that you can turn into this wolf, its not your fault he got in the wreck. He hit an animal."

I sniffled and nodded, then another contraction hit me. "God, Leah. Drive!"

She pressed the gas harder and I saw the hospital. "Ugh, I wish Carlisle was here."

"Carlisle?"

"Died a couple months ago. Best doctor on Earth."

"How many people died months ago?" John asked.

"A lot. There was a mountain lion attacking the streets at night and they were walking back from dinner. Terrible."

Leah parked the car and slung a bag over her shoulder. "What the fuck is that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The baby bag!" Leah laughed. "Clothes, bottles, diapers. You name it."

I groaned and walked into the emergency room. "Alright, someone get the fuck over here. I'm having this baby right now!" I said calmly.

The nurse quickly ran over and wheeled over a wheelchair.

"You are?"

"In laws and my sister," I said quickly. I gave them a look to go along with it.

"And your husband?" The nurse asked. She was getting too nosy.

"He's in a coma," I said sadly. "Now can we speed this up!"

"Right, of course. Paige?"

"Yes?"

"Page Dr. Gerandy. Tell him Miss Swan is in labor."

"Will do."

We pulled up to a room and I got on the bed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Seven hours later, I gave birth to Nikolia Esme Kingston. I announced that her godparents were Leah Clearwater and Emmett. I figured that if Leah couldn't, Rosalie would make Emmett take Nikolia.

"She's beautiful!" Pam gushed.

I blinked back tears. "She is."

She had Damon's green eyes and my brown hair. She had tan skin, like most Quilleutes, even though I didn't, and was very quiet and calm.

"She's perfect," I whispered.

"When is she going to meet her daddy?" Vi asked.

I smirked, "As soon as they let me."

The nurse heard this and sighed, "You have to be on bed rest for at least another day. But then you can take a wheel chair to his room. I'll write that on your chart."

"Thanks," I smiled. I looked down at my daughter and sighed. "She'll love that."

"Maybe it will be the thing to cause him to wake up again," the nurse said hopefully.

I nodded. When they put him on the medication to keep him under a coma, it worked. . . a little too well. He stayed in a coma, even after the medication was taken away. The doctors have been trying to trigger something to get him up, but its not working.

Pam took her granddaughter out of my arms and I heard her tears flow as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	20. Chapter 20

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Maybe it will be the thing to cause him to wake up again," the nurse said hopefully.

I nodded. When they put him on the medication to keep him under a coma, it worked. . . a little too well. He stayed in a coma, even after the medication was taken away. The doctors have been trying to trigger something to get him up, but its not working.

Pam took her granddaughter out of my arms and I heard her tears flow as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Look, Nikolia, its your daddy," I whispered loud enough for D.K. to hear if he was awake. "Nikolia, say hi. Wave, that's it."

I was alone in D.K.'s room with my daughter.

"Damon, I know everything. I want to know what really happened the night before Derek's birthday. I want to know if you really . . . killed Tiger or if he is alive and you lied to me. I want to know."

His hand stirred.

I cupped his face, "Is he alive? If so, move your hand."

I watched his hand closely, but it didn't move. "Wow, and here I thought you were telling me the truth. D, I can't believe you. Tiger's alive! He came after your parents a few days after we left town, demanding where you were. You are lucky Pam and John are alive, but I want to know why you lied to me. D, please, wake up and talk to me."

I sat there for about an hour until Nikolia started to cry. I stood up and walked out the door with a goodbye to D.K. I quieted Nikolia down. For a week old, she was really fussy. She didn't sleep a lot, she just cried, ate, pooped, and cried again.

"How is he?" Pam asked me as I entered my house.

"Still unconscious," I told her, sadly. "I confronted him about Tiger, but I'm just not getting a response. His hand moved, which is good. That's a good sign."

Pam nodded and I set Nikolia in her day crib in the corner of the living room before migrating towards the fridge. "What do you want for dinner, Pam?"

"I'll make something. You make food all the time, at least let me do this," Pam said.

I shook my head. "No way. I want to do this. Steak, chicken, or tacos?"

"Tacos, definately," John said.

I rolled my eyes. "Pam?"

"Tacos are fine."

"Good," I grinned. "Tacos coming up."

I set to making rice, beans, and taco meat when the phone rang. Pam took over for me as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"My, my," An all too familiar voice murmured, "I think I know where you are."

"Tiger, what do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even, but it wavered a little.

"I want you dead."

"How are you even alive?"

"One thing that your little man didn't know, I am a vampire. You killed Victoria, you killed a member of my crew. I think its time I make things even, don't you? D.K. is so peaceful when he's unconscious, don't you agree?"

"Don't you dare touch him," I growled.

"Oh, its no him I want. It's you."

"Where?"

"The warehouse for the underground tomorrow afternoon. Come alone and I'll be alone. Come with friends, I'll bring friends. Got it?"

"Yes. And Tiger."

"What?" He hissed.

"Burn in hell," I growled, before throwing the phone into the reciever. Pam was watching me. "Who was that?"

"Just a prank caller," I said quickly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Pam asked and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, taking over the kitchen. I put the tacos and sides onto plates and put them on the table. John sat down and we started to eat, but I was mulling over what I could do. I could phase, take Tiger on, and then contact the pack if more vampires come. It's possible. Oh, god! I really am a danger magnet.

We ate in silence, Pam constantly casting worried glances at me. I ignored them and just ate as much as I could. I was going to win, he was going to die, and I would live threat-free. I knew it would work. It had to work. I would keep my family safe, even if D.K. caused it all to go out of balance. My own imprint threatened my family. I always knew it was strange that he contacted me only after I was back in Phoenix. It was strange. . .

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, taking over the kitchen. I put the tacos and sides onto plates and put them on the table. John sat down and we started to eat, but I was mulling over what I could do. I could phase, take Tiger on, and then contact the pack if more vampires come. It's possible. Oh, god! I really am a danger magnet.

We ate in silence, Pam constantly casting worried glances at me. I ignored them and just ate as much as I could. I was going to win, he was going to die, and I would live threat-free. I knew it would work. It had to work. I would keep my family safe, even if D.K. caused it all to go out of balance. My own imprint threatened my family. I always knew it was strange that he contacted me only after I was back in Phoenix. It was strange. . .

* * *

I told Sam I needed tomorrow afternoon off, which I usually got anyway.

"Who is patrolling at noon?" I asked him.

"Jake, Paul, Embry, and Brady. Why?"

"No reason," I smiled, "Just want to know who would be out and about."

"Oh. . . kay. I'm just going to pretend I know you aren't up to something no good."

I grinned, "You know me too well."

"Way too well."

I got in my car at eleven and hit the streets, burning rubber as I hit one hundred and tried to make it to my destination before the given time flew by.

At eleven fifty-five, I made it to the warehouse and opened the door.

"I'm here, Tiger. What the hell - holy shit!" I gasped. In the middle of the room, the Cullen's sat, tied to each other with ropes and copper wires. There was no way they could get out unless they were helped.

"Tiger, you promised."

He sauntered towards me. His black and orange hair bright and vibrant. It reminded me so much of when I was still a normal person, when he wanted to kill me then.

"They came here on their own, and tried to fight me. But my powers are too great."

"What are your-"

I saw black and was falling. "Oh," I mumbled.

The blackness faded and I scrambled up.

"But, I want to keep you conscious while we fight. That way, I can have some fun hearing you scream."

I glared at him, "But I think you forget. I'm not human either."

His eyes widened, "What are you talking about! Yes you are!"

"Take a wiff. Smell horrible, huh?"

Tiger took a large sniff, then gagged. "What is that smell?"

"I own a dog," I smirked. "Now, I have a six day old daughter at home. Can we please get this over with so I can go and feed her."

"Six days old?" Tiger smiled. "Looks like we'll have to go there next. Were you cheating on D.K. and got pregnant?"

"No, I would never. The kid is his. It's always going to be his. Now, will you please hurry this up? I have things to do."

"Gladly," he lunged at me and I jumped and phased, mid-air. He froze in shock and I used that moment to grab his arm and throw it away from his body. He screamed in agony and lunged at me.

_Holy shit! Bella has a leech! _Paul thought.

_Shut the hell up! I can't concentrate!_ I growled.

I grabbed his other arm and tossed it aside. He was armless, which was great. He could hurt me that way.

He glared at me and I started to feel blackness.

_Shit. He's doing that thing again._

_Where are you? We're on our way_ Embry shouted through my head.

_Port Angeles, warehouse. He has the Cullen's and his gift is to make you unconscious, or something like that._

_We can tell. Fight it and we'll be there soon. We didn't exactly tell Sam either._

_Oh, god, you're going to get yourselves killed, _I scolded.

_That's the Bella we know and. . . love_ Paul grumbled.

_Oh, you like the leeches too._

_I like the big one and the fighter guy. Other than that-_

_You're gay! I knew it! No one would believe me . . ._ I trailed off.

I fought the blackness like they said and jumped on Tiger. I tore his head off just as the blackness took over. . . Then there was nothing. Shit.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

_Oh, you like the leeches too._

_I like the big one and the fighter guy. Other than that-_

_You're gay! I knew it! No one would believe me . . ._ I trailed off.

I fought the blackness like they said and jumped on Tiger. I tore his head off just as the blackness took over. . . Then there was nothing. Shit.

* * *

There was a really annoying sound that woke me up. Dog panting.

"Get away!" I mumbled.

I just heard laughter, familiar laughter, and shot up. "Holy shit!" I shouted. "D.K.! You woke up!"

"I've been up for about three days. Doc gave me the go ahead today to leave and Sam's not too happy with you," he smiled.

My eyes widened as Sam came in, a look of fury on his face, "Bella, what the hell were you thinking!"

"He was going to come on our land. He had more vampires as well," I told him, pleading my case. "What was I suppossed to do? I had no idea how many there were and I was perfectly capable of killing a vampire on my own. Though, his gift was a little tricky."

"It's because of your stupid, selfless act that you were knocked out because of that 'tricky gift' for three days. You get extra rounds next months."

I smiled, "Love ya too, Sam!" I called after he walked out. I rolled my eyes and turned to D.K. "So, tell me something. Why are you here? You said you weren't going to stay."

"I needed time to think and I got ten months," He smirked. "Way too long. Anyways, if you'll have me, I'll stay. And I want to meet Nik."

"She's beautiful!" I giggled, getting up. I saw we were in Jake's house. Interesting. I grabbed his hand and led him through the house, "Thanks, Billy!" I called when I saw him.

"Whatever, Bella!"

I laughed and practically ran to my house. I burst through the doors and saw Pam and John with a fussing baby.

"I'm so sorry, I left her here like this. I was sort of unconscious for three days and I was going to-"

"It's no problem!" Pam laughed.

"Yeah, we like to take care of our granddaughter. She reminds me of you," John said, looking at me.

He hugged D before handing me my daughter, "But I don't change diapers."

I rolled my eyes. "D.K, have you met Nikolia Esme?"

"Kingston," D.K. finished.

My smile got a fraction bigger.

"And, yes, I did," he laughed, "About eight days ago, when you brought her in. And I swear to god, I had no idea Tiger was alive."

"I think we should go," I heard Pam murmur to John, pulling him out of the entrance hall.

"He was human when I shot him." I saw the honesty in his eyes. "I swear something must have happened and he got changed after I left. I am so sorry. If only I'd known-"

"Victoria," I gasped. "Victoria was following us there, and when you shot him, she changed him. Because she knew he wanted to kill me, so it made perfect sense. Gain up against me, was what she did."

"I still am sorry," D.K. whispered.

"I forgave you," I told him seriously. "Now daddy needs to bond with Nik." I handed him my daughter. "Mommy's hungry."

D.K. laughed, "What's mommy hungry for?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't mock me."

I went straight to the kitchen, but D went to the living room, where his parents had slipped out.

I cooked mac-n-cheese, hamburgers, and some fries, serving them as usual on some plates.

They all came in and I ate quickly before going into the other room to feed Nik.

I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I called. I shifted Nik in my arms so that she was comfortable before opening the door.

"You aren't allowed here," I hissed.

"I think that's the point of coming here," he laughed. "Such a shame, though. Your little boyfriend survived the car crash-"

"How did- You were the one that made him crash!" I exclaimed. I started to shake and Pam was next to me in an instant. "Pam, take Nik and take a lot of steps back. I'm going to kill him."

"Now, now. Don't hurt me! I love you!"

I lost it and I phased, knocking him back three hundred feet, hitting a tree. I ran at him and jumped. Edward would die for harming my imprint.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think about this story! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We're almost done! Just about five or so more chapters!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	23. Chapter 23

__

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

_"I think that's the point of coming here," he laughed. "Such a shame, though. Your little boyfriend survived the car crash-"_

_"How did- You were the one that made him crash!" I exclaimed. I started to shake and Pam was next to me in an instant. "Pam, take Nik and take a lot of steps back. I'm going to kill him."_

_"Now, now. Don't hurt me! I love you!"_

_I lost it and I phased, knocking him back three hundred feet, hitting a tree. I ran at him and jumped. Edward would die for harming my imprint._

* * *

I grabbed his arm, but he ripped it out of my mouth and started to attack me. I growled and jumped on him. I'll never get a break, will I?

"So, your precious little race car driver. . ." Edward taunted. "What did you do this time? Shake him out of desperation?"

I growled and ripped his arm off. I killed a vampire on my own, with a little help from the pack. I can kill Edward. And he can't read my mind, so I have the advantage there.

He screamed in agony. "You little bitch! How dare you! I'm your mate! You love me!"

I grabbed his other arm and bit down, causing his hand to break off. I spat it out and clawed at him. He screamed as my claws pierced his skin.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Sam shout. I froze. Fucking Alpha commands.

I growled at Edward, barking menacingly.

"Edward, what are you doing on our land?"

"I wanted to see if Bella was alright, and how her. . . imprint was."

I phased back into my human self and pulled an oversized shirt on. "He fucking hurt my imprint! He was the one that caused D's car to swerve and hit him! He fucking nearly killed D.K.!" I screamed, pointing my finger at Edward, tears threatening to spill.

"Edward, is this true?"

Edward didn't answer, just glared at me.

"You have another baby? How do you know that this one won't end up dead like the last?"

I growled and was close to phasing. "Bella," Sam warned. "Don't phase."

My shaking nearly stopped and I glared at Edward, "Fuck you! Derek died because of Victoria! And Victoria was only after me because of you! Then my parents die! Phil dies! Angela Webber died! Because of fucking you! I hate you! Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Edward growled.

"Coming after me! Move on! You and I are -"

He was gone before I could get another word and I looked at Sam, waiting for him to break the Orders.

"Bella, don't kill him, but follow his scent," Sam ordered. "And no phasing."

I growled, but nodded. That was the best it was going to get. I followed his scent and nearly ran into my front door. "Shit no!" I gasped.

I threw open the door and saw D.K. and Nikolia in Edward's arms. Nik was crying her eyes out and D.K. was calm.

"Oh, god. Edward, please,_ please_, put them both down."

"Alright, you asked for it," Edward snickered. He dropped my baby girl and D.K. I screamed and made a lunge for Nikolia, catching her just in time. Edward tightened his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

Shit, that was a trap.

"What are you willing to do to keep your family safe?"

"I'm willing to kill you," I growled, trying to calm Nik's crying sobs. "Baby girl, please, be quiet. Mommy needs to think," I pleaded softly.

"You make a wonderful mother. Too bad your child won't live-"

"No!" I screamed as Nikolia was grabbed from my arms. "Please! Let her live! Let her live!"

I was begging now and Sam and Jake were watching with fearful eyes from the front door. Pam and John were standing in the door leading to the kitchen. D.K. was standing with them, and being restrained from coming towards me.

"She's a product of you and a human that is not me."

"She deserves to live! She's done nothing wrong!" I pleaded. "Please! I can't lose anyone else! P-Please!" I was full blown crying now. Tears for everyone that's died around me. Derek. Esme. Carlisle. Phil. Charlie. Renee. Jessica. Lauren. Angela. Almost D.K. Now, I have to save Nikolia.

"Her being born has set the fate of me destroying her. Besides, her mind doesn't show much," Edward laughed coldly.

"Leave her alone, please. She's my child! She's my baby girl! Let her live! I'll do anything to keep her and my friends and family alive."

"You have no family left."

"The pack, the Cullen's, and the Kingstons. They are my family. And my crew are my friends. Keep them alive. I'll do anything."

"I want you to change, become a vampire so we can live forever."

"I can't! It would kill me! Venom is poisonous to werewolves!" I pleaded. "Anything but that. I'll do it. I swear. Money, cars-"

"Sex," Edward grinned. The whole room seemed to freeze. Sam and Jake were looking at me wide-eyed. D.K. didn't look at me, but I could feel his fear. Pam and John were watching D.K. "One night. You and me. I'll let everyone. . . live. And we do it one night every year. On this day."

My eyes widened, "I-I-"

"You have to do it," D.K. whispered. "I understand."

"But the imprint-"

"You can be forced, but it won't be pleasant," Sam mumbled. "When I was with Leah, it was hard, and you'll apologize profusely, but you won't get out of it, anyway."

I looked at D.K., then to my daughter, who was wailing, and thrashing. "Set my daughter down-"

"Bella, you have to-" D.K. started, staring at me incredulously.

"And we'll do this," I finished, looking at the ground. I couldn't face anyone. This is awful. I was going to cheat on D.K. I couldn't do- I couldn't- I had to, I reminded myself viciously. If I don't, he'll kill my family.

D.K. nodded, out of my peripheral vision. "Take her, but I want her back to me, alive and as human as she is now. You have until midnight tonight."

I held back a sob and Nikolia was set on the ground. I tried to go after her, tried to comfort her, but Edward pulled me into his arms and dragged me out of the house.

"D-Damon!" I shouted. "I-I love you! God, Edward, losen your grip!"

He was squeezing me too tight. He pulled me with him through the forest and to Charlie's house. He pushed me up and into my old bedroom, shoving me on the bed. Before I could react, he was naked and I fought the urge to gag. He tore my shirt off and before I could do anything, before I could defend myself, he thrust into me, hard.

It seemed to take forever. I was cursing myself, over and over again in my head. I was so sorry. I hoped D.K. would forgive me. God, this is awful.

"Come for me, love," Edward whispered in my ear. God, I couldn't. He was just. . . no. So I had to do what I had to do. I pictured Edward as D.K. It was all I could do. I didn't say a single word, no moan or grunt. I just kept my eyes closed.

"Look at me, Bella," Edward growled.

My eyes flew open in shock as he exploded inside of me. It was cold, just like his dead heart.

I came soon afterwards and was instantly disgusted with myself.

As soon as Edward got off of me, seeming exhausted, I stood up, took a quick shower to get the sense of him off of me, and put on a shirt and some panties.

I went back to my room to see Edward still lying on my old bed.

"That was wonderful," he smiled lazily at me.

"Fuck you," I growled. The clock next to my bed said midnight. I jumped out my window and phased midair. As soon as I touched the ground, I took off. I made it to the La Push border about three minutes afterwards.

I burst through the front doors of my home, still in wolf form, and ran up to my room. I grabbed some clothes as I phased back and walked down to the living room, where Sam, D.K., Nik, and Jake were in there.

I sat down in a chair, far from D.K. I couldn't look at anyone.

"So. . ." D.K. muttered, clearly uncomfortable. "How'd it go?"

I shot him a look, "He was so. . . weird. I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine. You did what you had to. It's honestly fine," D.K. assured me.

"I still feel bad. It was awful! He was, like. . . I don't know! He didn't have any idea what he was doing! He was completely fresh. Probably lost it three times before I. I couldn't even, that was how bad it was."

I was near tears, just hugging my knees to my chest. I betrayed my imprint. The imprint I'd die for. I nearly did!

"Bella, it's alright," D.K. whispered, sitting in front of me. He handed me my daughter and I immediately felt better. "He would have killed us. You did what you had to and you only have to do it once a year."

I grimmaced, "Don't remind me."

He chuckled, "Right. Well, I don't think he'll let us. Besides, he's missing an arm and a hand."

I giggled, "True. He's pretty disfigured. Won't be able to go out among humans."

He kissed me softly on the forehead, "That's right. Now, you're okay."

I nodded and turned to Sam and Jake, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure you weren't mad enough to phase."

"Well, get the hell out!" I smiled. "I need sleep. Patrols tomorrow, right?"

"Um," Sam said, momentarily confused, "Yeah. Noon."

I nodded. "See ya," I said, waving for them to leave. I walked up the stairs to the nursary and put Nikolia in her crib. I heard the front door close and then D.K. was next to me as I got in our bed.

"Welcome home," he whispered, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think about this story! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We're almost done! Just about four or so more chapters!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	24. Chapter 24

__

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

"Well, get the hell out!" I smiled. "I need sleep. Patrols tomorrow, right?"

"Um," Sam said, momentarily confused, "Yeah. Noon."

I nodded. "See ya," I said, waving for them to leave. I walked up the stairs to the nursary and put Nikolia in her crib. I heard the front door close and then D.K. was next to me as I got in our bed.

"Welcome home," he whispered, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Noon patrols were. . . awful. I smelt Edward's scent all over the border and found him sitting on a rock, watching as I ran. I was really creeped out.

I ignored him as best as I could, but every time I looked at him, I felt so guilty. I cheated on D.K. I love D.K. I would die for him. But, Edward is causing me to feel so bad. Like filthy. I hate that.

Poor Jake had to listen to my self-loathing thoughts throughout patrols. As soon as we phased back, he hugged me.

"Bella, you're fine. You don't have to face Edward again."

"Until next year!" I wailed.

"You'll be fine!" he promised. "Just don't think about it! And he's never allowed on the rez, so its not like anyone's in danger!"

I sighed, "I just feel so bad."

"I know, you wouldn't stop thinking about it."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What for?"

"You told me that he wasn't good for me, and you were right. I just never listened. It's all my fault," I told him.

"But now you've found someone just as bad, but at least he's human."

I giggled, "At least."

He poked my stomach and I smiled.

"There's the smile! Alright, let's get home."

We linked arms and walked on home, where D.K. was struggling to keep Nik from crying. Jake found Vi and they had a make-out fest. I took Nik and put her over my shoulder, burping her.

"What?" D.K. asked when he saw my smirk.

"She likes me," I teased.

He laughed softly and kissed my cheek before shooting Jake and Vi a disgusted glance.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"They need to get a room. Or maybe, they should go to Jake's house."

I shrugged, "They can go to Jake's house. I won't let them contaminate my beds."

I heard Jake laugh as he pulled her out of my house. Pam came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's six at night!" I giggled, "What's got you so tired?"

She blushed and shook her head, "I tried to take a nap but Lia wouldn't stop crying."

"Lia?" I asked. "I like it."

"It's feminine," she defended. John came down the stairs just then, yawning.

I raised an eyebrow, "You both decided to take a nap?"

"Huh?" John asked. Pam just kept blushing.

"Aw, gross," D moaned. "I don't need to know when or what my parents do on their own time. Ugh."

I winked at the two adults before walking into the kitchen, Nik on my shoulder still.

"What do you want for dinner?" I called.

"Roast!" Pam shouted. "It's already cooking!"

"Thanks, Pam!" I called back. I started to cook potatoes, green beans, and some carrots. I added the carrots with the roast to give it flavor and then got to chopping the potatoes and throwing them in a pot of boiling water. I threw some noodles into another pot.

Twenty minutes later, Nik was still asleep, so I put her in her crib. I made plates for everyone, and extra servings for me.

"Alright, dig in!" I called. They came into the dining room and dug in, just like I expected.

It was a great meal, but I was interrupted from cleaning the dishes by a doorbell ringing.

"I need to speak with Bella," I heard Sam's voice say.

"Yes, Sam?" I asked, peeking my head around the corner. D.K. had the open door in his hand, staring down Sam, not sure what to do.

"Alone," Sam said, glaring at D.K.

I sighed and wiped my hands off before walking out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Cullen won't leave the treaty line and he keeps begging for you."

I winced, "Great. Just what we need."

"This is serious. He needs to go," Sam said.

I nodded, "I suggested we kill him in the first place, but that didn't happen! I nearly killed him when we were. . . alone."

"Well, if he's still there for in ten minutes, we're tearing him to shreds."

"Alright," I sighed. "That's totally fine with me. You didn't even need to ask permission!"

Sam cracked a smile. "Alright. Just wanted to make sure."

"Just, go, keep watch. Don't let him find out. Let him be totally surprised."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, walking into the woods. I went back into my home and saw D.K. sitting on the sofa, watching Pinks.

"I need to get back racing."

"In case you don't remember, you lost me last time you raced," I told him.

"True," he grumbled. "You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"D, you don't have a car anymore. That thing was totalled!"

"So, I'll get it fixed up," he smiled, keeping his eyes on the screen.

I sighed, "Whatever. I'm not going to race for a while. I have to keep Nik healthy and alive."

He smiled at me and kissed me sweetly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I answered, kissing him back.

Life was going to be great and I just had to wait five minutes until we could tear Edward to shreds.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think about this story! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We're almost done! Just about four or so more chapters!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	25. Chapter 25

__

Tell me what you think. This is my first street racing fic, but def not my last. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

-All cars are on my profile as well as what each person looks like, including the crew: Sin Bad's.-

I sighed, "Whatever. I'm not going to race for a while. I have to keep Nik healthy and alive."

He smiled at me and kissed me sweetly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I answered, kissing him back.

Life was going to be great and I just had to wait five minutes until we could tear Edward to shreds.

* * *

I heard a howl and turned to D.K. "All our problems will be solved in ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too," he smiled.

I kissed him quickly before running out the door, taking off my clothes, and phasing.

_He's still here,_ Sam said.

_I call first swipe!_

_Bella-_

_I know, I know. Talk to him first,_ I sighed.

_Good, now meet me by the main road. He's standing there._

I took off in that direction and saw Edward's face lit up as he saw me.

"Bella, I can't stop thinking about you! It's just you! I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

I growled and he raised his hands up, but his face was still smiling.

Sam nudged me with his muzzle and I sighed, phasing. I pulled my shirt on and glared at Edward, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Such language!" Edward muttered. "I'm here for you! We can be together! You love me! I know you do!"

"No, I don't. The thought of loving someone else other than who I _imprinted_ on, is repulsive. I did _not_ imprint on you, so please, leave me alone before I have to result in force."

"I can't live in a world without you!" Edward whispered, like a deranged parent that was seeing their child dead. Like me.

"Well I can live in a world without you, so that's where your problem starts," I smirked.

"But- yesterday! We had such an amazing time!"

"_You_ had an amazing time. It was disgusting and a waste of time for me. D.K. is _so_ much better."

"But-"

"But, I have to go, so either you leave or we kill you."

"But-"

"Looks like its the latter," I smirked. Sam growled at him as I phased. He took a step towards me, Edward that is, and he was over the treaty line. Perfect. I leapt and had his neck in my mouth. Since he didn't have any arms, he couldn't do anything. I snapped my jaw and his head rolled onto the ground. I used my claws to pull his body apart. It ended quicker than I wanted, because I wanted him to suffer.

Sam lit him on fire and I watched him burn, a satisfied grin on my face.

"Now, it looks like things are going to be easy around here," I said after I phased back.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't speak too soon."

I knocked on a tree three times, "Knock on wood."

Sam laughed and I phased again, running to my house, because I didn't have any clothes. I walked quietly through the door, so I didn't wake Nik, and made my way to my room. I took a shower, because I couldn't stand the leech stink. I put on some yoga clothes before walking downstairs and cuddling next to D.K.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you more," he murmured.

I smiled, I had the D.K. I always knew and loved back.

"I'm never going to lose you," I whispered to him, kissing his throat.

"I'll make sure of it," he whispered, kissing right under my ear. I shuddered. He knew my weak spot.

"Don't start something you can't finish," I teased.

"Who said I couldn't finish it?" he sighed.

That was a valid point. I stood up, grabbing his hand, and pulled him up to our bedroom. I passed Pam and she winked. I blushed and shut my bedroom door behind D.K.

Let's just say, we had a _great_ night.

* * *

Review! Tell me everything you think about this story! I'll update soon! Read my other stories! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We're almost done! Just about four or so more chapters!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer . . .


	26. Chapter 26

With Edward gone, life on the Rez went smoothly. I started back up racing after Nik turned one. Pam and John lived just down the road from us. I visited Derek's grave every month, leaving fresh flowers. I made sure that I visited Angela and Charlie's grave as well.

It had been three years since I had killed Edward. I overlooked the cliffs thinking about my imprint. He was getting ready to race tonight. I could hear him taking a shower right now. Tonight, we'd win all of our races. My werewolf reflexes allowed me to win every race I've ever done here. I was the Drift Queen here now. I had resumed the title I had in Phoenix.

Violet and Jake got married last year and were expecting their first child, a boy. I constantly teased her that the boy would come out with purple hair, but she just brushed it off and said that he'd be named Viver if that were to happen. I rolled my eyes at that comment, not believing it.

The rest of my crew wasn't married, although I knew they secretly wished they were. They firmly stated they weren't going to get married, but eventually, I knew they would. They'd settle down and have a family. Those that had been imprinted on had married last year as well, all in the summer, a week apart from each other.

Nik was growing into a beautiful little girl. She was strong, intelligent, and fast. She no doubt had the werewolf gene. Her tan skin matched mine and her blonde hair she got from D.K.

She reminded me so much of Derek. If only Derek were alive right now, he'd be the perfect little brother. I had finished high school online, so I had my diploma. I was studying to be an art teacher at the Quileute elementary school. I wanted to help little kids, since I couldn't help Derek.

A lone tear ran down my cheek, turning orange as it met the bright autumn sunset. I'd always miss him, and Carlisle and Esme, as well as my father, my mother, my step-dad - even if the last two were jerks - and I'd never forget innocent Angela. She was my only real friend in Forks. The only one I could trust telling anything to. And well, Jessica and Lauren I would miss as well. They may have been total bitches to me, but hey, I was a bitch now, so the world still spins around.

My arms encircled my pregnant belly. Oh, how Sam hadn't have been happy when I told him. He said that I can't keep getting pregnant.

But, in my defense, there was no vampire threat. The remaining Cullen's lived in a little cabin in the forest by the border. But eventually, they'd move on. They'd move and go do bigger and better things. The Volturi had learned not to mess with us after we took down Edward. They didn't threaten La Push, nor the Cullen's. And other covens had heard of us and decided that picking a fight with us wolves was not worth it. We'd always win.

I was expecting a son. Derek Carlisle Kingston.

I smiled to myself, "Let the race begin!"

I hopped in my car and D.K. followed me out of the rez and to Port Angeles.

As soon as we pulled in, I got out of my car and looked around. "Who wants to race the best, boys?" I smiled.

. . .

My eyes closed as I felt the gear shift and the steering wheel.

"Ready! Setto! GO!" I hit the gas and zoomed off. Off into the future, which I knew would be great. I had my family and friends for the rest of my life and no one, no one, was going to threaten us ever again.

The End.

* * *

And that's a wrap! THE END! What do you think? Like? Don't? Review!

P.S. no, there won't be a sequel. This was it! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it too so long for me to update:)


	27. Chapter 27

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
